Little StilinskiHale
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Chapter 25: Of visits and talking and "I named the baby"
1. Mornings

**This is the result of writers block, working with kids and wanting something random and something that is far from the angst that I usually write. It's kind of over the place but I needed to get it down and out of my brain as I try to recover from my writers block from my other stories. I got a couple of ideas for some more Derek Laws. And possibly a sequel of some sort to I don't feel it Anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the characters. I do however own Emerson.**

**Summary: A typical morning in the Stilinski-Hale household.**

**Warning: A very slight slight, if you squint mention of male preg.**

Derek rolled over from his position on the bed, left arm dangling off the edge, head under his other arm he fell back into slumber. It was closing in to 6:30 in the morning and prayed his son would be gracious today. He felt a weight on his back, arms circling around his waist. Derek grinned when he felt a pair of lips pressed against the back of his neck. "You realize he's going to be up in an hour?"

"It's almost like clockwork with him," Derek grumbled. "I tell you Stiles, he's more like you."

Stiles chuckled. "Mmmm, he's got some of you in there too."

"Yeah, but more so like you."

Stiles placed another kiss on the back of his mate's neck. "Hey, I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too"

The sun was beginning to rise and almost everyone was asleep in the Stilinksi-Hale household. A little boy, three years old slowly pottered down the hallway. His brown eyes scanned the area as if he was being watched. He slowly approached the bedroom door that was at the end of the hall. His hands reached up turning the knob, he slowly pushed the door and made his way into the room. His eyes fell to the bed where his parents- Derek and Stiles- were asleep.

He walked to the left side of the bed his hands reaching out to the pat the arm that was dangling off of the edge. The figure didn't stir, the little boy tapped the arm again. Nothing. Little hands reached up, pulling gently at the mess of black hair. "Dad," he called out.

The figure opened his eyes, green eyes staring into little brown ones. Derek groaned, he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to 7:30 in the morning. Yep like clockwork. He shut his eyes again, hands reaching to pat the boy gently on the head, "Emerson, daddy is tired," he mumbled.

"Wake up time," Emerson said with a grin on his face, shaking Derek again.

"Mmm, Stiles," Derek moaned, "Your son's calling for you."

Stiles shifted, voice still laced with sleep he said, "That's funny because I heard him asking for you."

"Daddy, wake up time," Emerson said again.

"Go wake up papa," Derek mumbled waving his arm towards the other man in the bed.

Stiles sat up, he glanced down at his son was still trying to wake up a sleeping Derek. He sighed as the boy grinned up at him. Brown eyes full of mischief, his brown hair all over the place. Stiles motioned Emerson to come to his side of the bed and the little boy complied. Once he was there, Stiles reached over lifting him up. He then laid back down placing Emerson between the two. "You should be sleeping still little man," Stiles whispered.

"No tired," Emerson stated, "Papa time to wake up."

"Papa is still tired," Stiles said his eyes drifting shut.

"Daddy is too," Derek stated turning over facing his son.

Emerson huffed. "I not tired."

"Like I said before, he's more like you," Derek chuckled as he focused his eyes on his son.

"Oh yeah, but he's got a temper like you."

"Hey! Up now!" Emerson demanded.

Derek sat up his eyes focused on the little boy on the bed. Emerson's eyes flashed green then back to brown. Derek reached his hand up running it threw the little boy's hair who grinned down at him. Apparently the boy had some werewolf blood in him. Emerson's hand reached up to, grasping Derek's wrist, "Daddy, up time" he said.

"Alright little man, up time." Derek said taking the little boy in his arms.

"Oh! Toast! Want toast!" Emerson said.

Derek laughed. "Yeah, we can make toast."

"Can we put sugar on it?" Emerson asked.

"No."

"But Papa lets me!"

Derek glanced over at Stiles. The other man was hiding his head under the covers. "Stiles really?"

"Hey, he gave me the puppy dog eyes," Stiles mumbled.

"Why are you letting our son intake sugar hmmm."

"Like I said before he gave the puppy dog eyes and he said please papa and I just well, Derek I carried him for nine months, I think I can do whatever I want and if our son wants sugar on his toast then well then I'm giving him sugar on his toast."

Derek laughed. "Okay okay calm down, I'll see you down in five minutes, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in five."

Derek walked out of the bedroom holding his son in his arms. As they walked out Emerson asked. "Daddy, I has Trix cereal too."

Derek laughed giving the little boy a kiss on his forehead he nodded and hollered back to Stiles. "And again Stiles, as I said before he's more like you."


	2. It was an accident

**I still have writers block, and this came into my head while I was having a Supernatural marathon. How well I don't know. This necessarily isn't like story, story. It's more like going to be like snippets of their lives with their son Emerson. So I have like will to jump around and stuff. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions or something you want to see feel free to share and I'll see if I can conjure them up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf nor do I own the characters. **

**Warning: Oh hey if you squint, and tilt your head to the left there is a slight mention of male preg.**

**Summary: Scott babysit's Emerson and well accident's happen**

Scott was planning on spending his day playing his guitar till his fingers bled but that was shot down the drain when he got a phone call from Derek. Derek wanted to run a quick errand had called Scott with a simple request. The request, "Can you babysit Emerson for an hour or two." Scott was all for it-the guitar playing idea far from his mind- anything to spend time with his nephew. And about half an hour after the phone call Scott was taking to Derek on the front porch of his home.

"Thanks Scott and make sure you keep an eye at him at all times," Derek said as he handed Scott a backpack.

"Derek I think I can handle a three year old."

"Scott, I'm serious, watch him."

Scott nodded. "Alright Derek, I'll watch him don't worry."

Derek nodded he knelt down so he was eye level with his son. "Hey little man, daddy will see you in a bit okay."

"Bye daddy, I love you."

Derek smiled he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Bye, you be good for Uncle Scott don't break any of his stuff."

Emerson nodded. "I be good boy."

"Good, I'll see you in a an hour or two."

Derek stood up he gave a quick one armed hug to Scott, running down the drive way he yelled a "Thanks." And a "Bye Em daddy loves you."

Scott shut the door and looked down at his nephew. "Hey Emerson so what do you think we should do?"

Emerson grinned up at him.

* * *

><p>Scott panicked as he placed Emerson on top of the kitchen counter of his home. He reached for a towel and gently dabbed at the cut that began to from on the little boy's forehead. Emerson simply watched him, his cries dying down to soft whimpers. "It's going to be okay buddy," Scott said.<p>

"Owwie Uncle Ottie."

Scott smiled. "I know but it'll be okay."

Scott ripped open a bandage packet and gently placed it over the cut. Allison chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and she stopped dead in her tracks, "Scott what did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Scott cried out.

"Oh, so the cut magically appeared?" Allison asked with amusement.

"No, he was running and I told him to not run and he tripped and he well he fell and nicked his forehead on the coffee table."

"You realize do you, you're dead?"

Scott threw her a look. "Oh well thanks sweetie I appreciate your words of encouragement."

"I'm just saying."

"Derek is going to be pissed," Scott mumbled.

"Scott, I think Stiles is the one you have to worry about."

Scott groaned, "Oh Stiles is going to kick my ass."

Emerson grinned. "Papa say that a bad word."

Allison laughed. "Uncle Scott is just all sorts of bad today isn't he Em."

Emerson nodded. "Mhmmm."

"What do you think I should do?" Scott asked as he placed Emerson down on the floor.

"Call Derek and tell him before he-"

Allison couldn't finish her sentence there was a knock at the door followed by the doorbell. Emerson grinned, "Daddy here!" he yelled running towards the door.

"I'll answer the door, you stay here and well try to come up with an excuse and a way to beg for your life," Allison said with a smile as she followed Emerson.

She bent down to pick up the boy unlocking the door and swung it open. Emerson squealed upon seeing his dad. Derek reached his arms out enveloping the boy in a tight hug. "Want to come in for a bit?" Allison asked.

Derek nodded as he stepped into the house. "How are you?" he asked placing a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"I'm good, how are you doing?"

"Good, some days are exhausting but I'm good."

Derek followed Allison into the kitchen and by then Scott had cleaned up the mess that was made when he was taking care of Emerson. "Thanks again Scott."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, well no problem."

Derek looked at him weirdly. Scott was emitting a wave of nervousness, fear and a hint of guilt. And that's when Derek smelled it. His hand reached up, grasped Emerson gently on the back of the boys head "Em, let daddy see your forehead."

Emerson leaned back, brown eyes met green and that's when Derek saw it. A brown colored bandage was placed on Emerson's forehead. "Scott," Derek said, "Can you please tell me why my Son has a band-aid on his forehead?"

"Well," Scott breathed, "He was running and I told him not too and he just, well he tripped and fell and nicked his forehead on the coffee table."

Derek groaned. "I told you to keep an eye on him didn't I?"

"Yeah, I was Derek, I swear I was!"

"He okay though?

"Yea, he's fine he barely cried."

Derek nodded "Was it bad?"

"No, no just a small cut," Scott whispered, "I'm sorry Derek."

"It's okay, but it's not me you have to worry about."

* * *

><p>Stiles walked into his home, he threw keys on the kitchen counter, his eyes scanning for any signs of son and his mate. "Derek? Emerson?" he called out.<p>

"Oh Papa!" Emerson yelled running around the corner and jumping into Stiles outstretched arms.

Stiles hugged the boy tight. Derek approached the two giving Stiles a peck on the lips. "How was your day?" he asked.

"I asked my co-worker to do a simple task but he kind of messed up but other than that, good, how about you," Stiles answered. "How was yours?"

"Same, I dropped Emerson off at Scott's for a-"

Derek couldn't finish his sentence. Emerson had interrupted him. He leaned back, facing Stiles, touching the bandage on his forehead, with a grin he said, "Look Papa I got an owie!"

Stiles eyes darkened. A hand reached up thumb gently running over the band aid that was placed there. Derek slowly backed away. Stiles was doing his best to keep calm, Derek could feel anger slowing rising off of his mate.

Stiles was very protective of Emerson. Derek was too, Derek loved his son, was protective towards the boy. Paternal instincts and everything, but he was more of the calm, disciplining yet understanding one. Growing up a werewolf, he was very rough and tumble. Getting hurt wasn't too much of a big deal. So yeah, if he's son got hurt of course he was worried that was the paternal instincts. But he's werewolf side, well that told him, "he's okay don't worry about it, a cut isn't going to kill him."

Stiles was a different story. Derek figured it was because he carried the boy for nine months and a bond was created. Stiles was a good parent, enforced discipline like Derek but at the same time he let Emerson get away with certain things. But If Emerson got hurt, Stiles was upset. If someone was caused Emerson pain, well Stiles was a force to be reckoned with.

"Stiles calm down," Derek said.

Stiles growled. "I am calm."

"I'm okay papa," Emerson said, "Uncle Ottie took care of me."

"Did he?" Stiles asked, "And did you get this at Uncle Scott's house?"

"Mhmm, I fell."

"Oh, so you fell."

Emerson nodded. "Mhmm I fell and I got owie."

Stiles placed a kiss on the bandage. "Was he watching you?"

"Yeah, but I run and I fell."

Stiles placed the boy down. "Hey why don't you go and play, papa has to make a phone call."

Emerson nodded as he ran off into the living room. Stiles reached into his pocket, his hand grasped around his cell phone. Derek reached over grabbing his mate's wrist. "Stiles," he said gently.

"Don't Derek." Stiles warned.

Derek backed off. "Just, just go on easy on him."

"Oh he's getting an earful you, he's just first, you're next."

"Me!"

"Yes you, you dropped him off at Scott's ergo Derek, dear you're in trouble"

Stiles brought out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts he found his friends name. It rang about four times and Scott rambled into the phone, "Dude Stiles! I'm sorry! I was watching him closely I swear!"

Derek groaned, before Stiles spoke he said, "Scott I'm here for you!"


	3. You're what!

**So I've got a bunch of like chapters all brewing at the same time. Some are my ideas, others were inputted by others. This one was suggested by one of my awesome reviewers. Tossed the idea around in my head, and well here is the outcome of said idea. So the reviewer I'm not sure if they want me to mention their name but you'll know who you are. **

**I scratched so many parts in this chapter and rewrote it then backtracked then forward tracked. I must've rewritten it like about I'd say five times. I weighed so many options and I actually liked the way this turned out, even though I had another idea in my head I stuck with this one because instinct told me too.**

**And you know, the floor is still open for you guys to leave your ideas/suggestions on what you want to see. I'll try my hardest to conjure them up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Warning: Definite, full blown, mention of male pregnancy there is no need to tilt your head or squint.  
><strong>

**Summary: Stiles has news to share with Derek **

Stiles stared down at the kitchen counter in a daze. The past few mornings Stiles' best friend has been the toilet seat. Passing it off as the stomach flu Stiles didn't think anything of it. But when he threw up for the fifth time that week, plus being as Scott coined "moody as hell" he finally went to the doctor. Stiles was connived the doctor was loony. Pregnant is what the doctor said.** Pregnant**. There was no way in hell he was pregnant. His husband (mate) being a werewolf, well that was a little you know insane. But pregnant that was off the chart insane, like the land of Narnia insane.

Stiles looked at the paperwork that was laid out on the counter. He was healthy, everything was in check. Everything was fine. Well I mean, would being pregnant count under the being fine category. I mean how the hell did it happen? Is it even possible?

_There is no way!_

_What will his dad say?_

_More importantly how will Derek react? _

Stiles didn't even notice or hear Derek enter he was too busy questioning himself. He wasn't even aware that his heart beat had escalated till Derek was by him. The werewolf had grabbed hold of Stiles, turning the brunette so that he was facing him. "Stiles! Stiles what's wrong?" Derek breathed in panic.

Stiles shook his head, eyes focusing on his Derek. "Oh, hey everything is fine..well..um-I-I think it's fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I went to the doctors today you know, to see why I've been throwing up."

Derek eyes widened in panic, hands flew up and began to roam Stiles' body. Checking to see if anything was wrong. "Der, I'm fine the doctor says I'm perfectly healthy," Stiles breathed.

Derek sighed in relief. "Okay well, then why are you making it sound like it's not Stiles?"

"Well see…," the younger man trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Derek, I'm pregnant."

**THUD**

"Derek!" Stiles cried out.

The lycan had fallen to the floor. The great Derek Hale had fainted. Stiles kneeled down hovering over the older man, he shook him. Stiles was shocked, Derek was strong person, nothing fazed him too much. And if it did he had to big and major. Other than that he was usually calm about certain situations. "Derek," Stiles whispered.

Derek groaned.

"Derek, wake up," Stiles said.

Derek's eyes flew open as he stared into Stiles' brown ones. "Stiles?"

Stiles breathed. "Oh god, you scared me."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Well you fainted."

Derek moaned, hand coming up to scratch his head as he recalled the last few seconds before he hit tile. Everything hit him hard. Stiles wasn't sick, he was healthy. But did the man really say he was pregnant. "Stiles, please tell me I'm hearing things."

"No, you heard right."

"But..wait-I mean-jeez..how?"

"I don't know."

"Sty, correct me if I'm wrong, last I checked you were a guy."

Stiles glared down at him. "I am!"

Derek nodded. "Okay, then how-how the fuck are you pregnant."

"Oh gee Derek, I forgot to tell you, I lied, I'm actually a girl."

Derek's eyes widened. "You are?"

"Derek! NO!" Stiles growled out, "Are you an idiot or something?"

"Hey, forgive me okay, my mate, my husband who happens to be a** male** just told me he was pregnant."

Stiles huffed. "Oh, let's totally disregard my shock I'm the one that is carrying the child!"

Derek let out a sigh, eyes staring at the ceiling. The two sat in silence, minutes past, neither of them moving or saying anything. After about five minutes Derek reached a hand up. He touched Stiles' shoulder, gliding his hand down till he reached the teen's stomach. He then moved, sliding his hand under the fabric, touching his mate's skin. Hand splayed out on Stiles stomach, resting there. He looked up at Stiles, "So you're pregnant," Derek breathed out.

Stiles nodded.

"So there's a baby in there?"

Stiles nodded again. "I would assume so."

Derek looked down where his hand lay. "Mine?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. "Yours."

"Emerson," Derek whispered out rubbing circles on Stiles' stomach.

"What?" Stiles said in confusion.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a smile. "I like the name Emerson."

Stiles rested a hand on top of Derek's. "John."

Derek looked at Stiles with confusion. "What?"

"Emerson John," Stiles whispered.

"I see we're both on the same page here."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

Derek leaned over, leaning on his side he lifted up Stiles' shirt. He looked up at Stiles with a smile he then leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' stomach. "Emerson John Stilinski-Hale," he said softly

"I like it," Stiles said.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a grin, "Me too."

**So review? Please? **


	4. I'm not tired

**So it's been a while but I've had major writers block. I got like several like snippets/chapters that I'm writing all at once because my mind is just not cooperating. I am working on it slowly but surely. I promise you guys I promise when I get to it, the ideas you sent will be posted! But I was laying in my bed today and this just came to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own Derek and Stiles.**

**Warning: Tilt your head to the lift and squint and you should be able to see the mention of male preg.**

**Summary: Emerson doesn't want to sleep, so he insists that Derek tells him a story. So Derek does.**

Derek leaned against the headboard of his son's bed, holding the book _Where the Wild things Are_ in his hands. Emerson lay beside him listening intently to his dad read the story. The lycan changed his voice in appropriate places which caused Emerson to squeal in delight. Derek turned the last page of the book. "Alright little man, time for bed," Derek said as he placed the book on his son's bedside table.

"Again."

Derek sighed. "Emerson I've read it twice already."

"I not tired yet."

"Yeah, but dad is, he had a long day at work."

"Nother story then."

"Alright one more story, go pick it out from your book shelf."

Emerson shook his head. "No, make one."

"You want me to make up a story?" Derek asked.

Emerson nodded. "Mhmm, Papa do it all the time."

Derek sighed. "Clearly, you have Papa wrapped around your finger."

"What?"

Derek shook his head. "Alright, I'll tell you a story."

"What's it about?"

"Just listen okay."

Emerson nodded. "I be good listener."

Derek shifted his position and laid down fully on the bed, one arm behind his head the other holding his son close. He looked up at the ceiling and hoped that story he was about to tell would lull his son to sleep.

_There was this town and everyone in that town knew each other. They were all friends. This town had a Sheriff. Now the Sheriff, he had one son whom he loved a lot. That was the one the thing that kept him grounded. The Sheriff's son's name was Stiles. _

Emerson grinned. "Like Papa."

Derek smiled. "Yeah, just like Papa."

_So Stiles, well Stiles was he was different from anyone else in the town. Very bright, loved putting puzzles together, map out things but at the same time was very uncoordinated. One day Stiles met someone and for some unknown reason, Stiles felt the need to annoy yet get to know this person. And that person was Derek Hale. _

Derek could feel the grin and happiness that radiated off of his son. Emerson was still awake but judging by his movements and heartbeat, he was slowly drifting off into slumber.

_So Stiles set off, on a mission to get Derek's attention. But Derek wanted nothing to do with Stiles, because well he found Stiles annoying and all over the place and just couldn't stand him at all. _

"You love Papa?"

Derek smiled "Course I love Papa, but this, this was a different Derek."

Emerson nodded. "Oh okay."

"Just listen Em, it gets better."

"Okay."

_But one day, Derek got in trouble, see Derek got shot by a special bullet. And if they didn't help him fast, well bad things would happen. _

"That's not better, that bad," Emerson commented.

"I know but it'll get better Em, it will."

_So, Derek was shot but Stiles took care of him. Put up with Derek's threats, the pushing and the mean looks and Derek didn't say thank you when Stiles went home. But later on Derek went to Stiles' house. He found Stiles alone, he was shooting at his celling with his nerf guns. Derek said he was sorry for being mean to Stiles. _

Derek looked down at his son, the boy had his eyes kept on closing, fighting off sleep "Finish the story daddy," Emerson mumbled.

_Stiles accepted the apology and offered Derek a nerf gun so he could shoot at the ceiling too. And then Derek said thank you to Stiles for helping him. That was when Derek found himself not hating Stiles anymore. In fact he was actually starting to like him. _

"I like this part," Emerson whispered.

_They start hanging out in Stiles' room shooting nerf gun bullets because they liked being around each other. Then Derek found out that he liked Stiles, he liked him a lot. So Derek told Stiles and he was happy because Stiles liked him back. But one night, Stiles said something to Derek that would start a chain reaction of change in both of their lives._

Derek looked down at his son and smiled. The little boy had his eyes shut. Derek sighed he moved to get up but a voice stopped him, "No daddy, finish."

Derek sighed. "Sorry thought you were asleep."

"Finish story," Emerson murmured.

Derek nodded. "Alright little man, I'll finish the story."

_One night, Derek entered Stiles' room like he always did and he noticed that Stiles was scared. Derek lay besides Stiles on the bed. Derek asking Stiles if he was okay because he truly cared about him, he cared about him a lot. Stiles was nervous. He had told Derek that he loved him and he was scared. Scared because he thought Derek was going to hurt him. But Derek couldn't do that, he wouldn't do that. He wanted to protect Stiles because loved him too. So he told Stiles that he loved him too and that night they kissed, it was their first one too. _

Derek looked down at his son, ears focusing on the little boy's heartbeat. He was asleep. Derek smiled and looked up at the ceiling, even though the little boy was asleep he continued the story. The lycan was unaware that Stiles was leaning against the doorway listening.

_The next night Stiles had asked Derek a question. He had asked Derek if they were together. Derek simply answered by asking Stiles one question. And that one question was one that would change their lives forever. He had asked Stiles to be his mate. Derek was thrilled when Stiles said yes because he found his mate. He found the person he'd be spending forever with. From that day on, Stiles was everything to Derek. Stiles was his mate, his lover, his friend, and later on his husband. _

"And in some shocking way he'd be carrying their child," Stiles said with a smile.

Derek looked over at Stiles. "Hey," the older man said with a smile.

Stiles walked into the room, he leaned over placing a kiss on his son's forehead. "I see he convinced you to make up a story."

Derek nodded, he sat up and covered Emerson up with a blanket and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "Yeah, except I couldn't make one up, so I just settled for telling him on how we got together."

Stiles smiled. "It was good, I liked it."

"When did you get here?"

"I got to the part where I told you that I was falling in love with you."

Derek grinned. "So you got to the good part."

Stiles nodded. "Mhmm."

Derek stood up. He grabbed Stiles by his waist and pulled him close. He placed a gentle kiss on his mate's lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Stiles whispered back.

Derek turned his attention to his son. "I'm glad we have him."

Stiles nodded. "You're good with him Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you really are," Stiles said with a smile as he released himself from Derek's hold. "Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired and I bet you are too."

Derek nodded and allowed Stiles to pull him out of their son's bedroom. Before leaving he shut off the lights. He glanced at his son one more time and shut the door quietly and followed Stiles into their bedroom to retire of the night.


	5. A day at the beach

**HOLY CRAP! I noticed that I was slacking in this story. I've had major writers block, with coming up with chapters from this story. I got ideas but they just won't write at all. I mean I have ideas but they won't get down on paper. Plus I've been distracted, personal things and mainly writer's block. (And cause I've been hit with the crazy cause I'm trying to write a Jackson and Stiles fic).**

**Anyways, someone submitted this idea. A family day at the beach. I had to work with it a little to make it writeable and here is the result. I got I think three more ideas brewing and I'm working on them. Slowly but surely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. I do own Emerson though.**

**Warning: Mention of male pregnancy **

**Summary: A day at the beach, a little conversation and some childish antics **

Stiles watched from his position on the blanket as his son scooped up sand and piled it onto a bucket. Derek sat a few feet away talking to Scott. Stiles assumes they are talking sports or their next training session, it's most likely the latter. His attention turns back to Allison who is asking him how Derek handled his pregnancy.

Stiles grins, he looks over at Derek to make sure he isn't eavesdropping and turns back to Allison, "Well he fainted when I told him."

Allison laughs, "He did, like legit.

Stiles nods. "Yep, I told him and bam" Stiles claps his hands together, "he faints."

"Hey! I was caught off guard!" Derek interjects.

Stiles waves him off, "Go back to talking with Scott, this is clearly a Allison and Stiles conversation."

Derek sticks his tongue out at his mate before he turns back to Scott who is grinning like an idiot. "Not a word!" he growls out.

Scott nods. "Yes sir, Mr. Alpha Sir."

Derek looked at Scott for a moment, hands reach up to flick his ear, "So anyways, as I was saying…"

Emerson eyes the adults with interest, his mind trying to comprehend what they are talking about. He understands a little, he knows his papa is talking about him and that his dad is talking about werewolves but the words swirl around in his head. The thing that he doesn't understand is why no one is playing. They are at the beach and he seems to be the only one that grasps the concept of making a mess.

He looks at his Papa for a moment, and he knows that bothering him is out of the question. He looks way to busy talking to his Aunt Allison about, the little boy racks his brain for a moment, what's the word, he doesn't remember. But he knows that his Aunt is having a baby so that's an important conversation. It has to be. Plus his Papa, even though he is fun to play with, his dad's is the one that is the best to mess with.

So Emerson looks over at his dad, werewolves and he knows that word to well. Because he knows that he isn't supposed to talk about it with other people, only with his family, or as his dad puts it, with the pack. They can talk about werewolves anytime they want, and plus his dad is the one he wants to target.

Emerson fills up his blue bucket with sand and once it's full he lifts is up, with care he wobbles over to Derek and dumps the sand on top of the werewolf's head. Scott's eyes widen, and his mouth opens in shock before he's on the ground howling in laughter. Derek turned to his son who was grinning at him, Derek couldn't help it, grinned back and Emerson dropped the bucket and ran back a few feet as Derek reached over to grab him.

"Emerson John," Derek called, "you get back here."

"No!"

Derek shot up from the ground and Emerson squealed. He ran to Stiles immediately jumping on to the brunettes back. "Papa help!" he cries out.

"Hmm, why did you dump sand on dad?" Stiles asked.

"I want to," Emerson answers with a grin.

"Ah," Stiles says, his hand reaching up to unlatch his son.

"No!" Emerson cried out.

Derek was by the pair in seconds, his hand reach out to grab his son by the waist. "Ah! No!" Emerson cried out in laughter.

"Gotcha!" Derek said a grin on his face.

"No! No! down! Put me down!" Emerson said as he squirmed in his dad's grasp.

Derek turns the boy so he's upside down, he grips his legs, holding it tight and tickles the little boy on the stomach. Emerson squeals and laughs. "Papa, help!" he cries out.

Stiles laughs and eyes his son, "Nope, sorry Papa is staying out of this one."

Emerson huffs but it looks weird since he is fighting back laughter. His arms stick out and grip at Derek's legs, an idea suddenly appears in his mind. He twists his body and opens his mouth wide and Derek yelps in pain when he feels his son biting into his leg. Derek loses his grip and his heart seizes in his chest when Emerson tumbles to the ground. "Emerson," he cries out.

"Hah!" Emerson says, not fazed by the drop at all.

Derek shakes his head and takes chase after his son who runs off laughing, "Nana can't me."

Stiles rolls his eyes but watches with a big smile as Derek chases after his son, the little boy turning his head every once in a while to look back at his dad. Stiles knows Derek is pulling back and giving Emerson a chance. "He's really good with him," Allison comments.

Stiles nods. "Yeah, he was scared at first."

"I think Scott is too, even though he won't admit it, I can tell."

"He'll be fine," Stiles assures her, "trust me, once the kid is born, the paternal instincts will kick in, the wolf part in him will help."

"That's what he's afraid of."

Stiles nods he turns his attention back to Derek and his Son. They continued to play chase but Scott had joined in on the fun. "Derek was like that, he has wolfed out once and Emerson was scared at first but then thought it was the coolest thing in the world. I think he has some werewolf blood in him."

"How?"

"When he gets angry, his eyes flash green."

Allison nods. "Was Derek like always, how shall I put nicely. A pause. "Was he crazy when you were pregnant?"

Stiles smiles. "Oh he was all sorts of crazy, constantly making sure I was okay, if I needed anything he was on it, you guys saw it during one of our pack meetings if anyone went near my stomach he'd growl in anger."

"It has to be a werewolf thing." Allison says, "Jackson and Lydia came over the other day, when Jackson came over to hug me, Scott growled at him."

"Oh yeah, Scott will be fine, trust me."

A cry breaks their conversation and the pair turn their attention back to three boys who are were no longer chasing each other. Scott was laid out on the sand, flat on his back with a grinning Emerson sitting on top of chest. Derek standing above them, a grin on his face, "Nice job Em," Derek says.

Scott huffs out, eyes glaring at the older werewolf, "So does Stiles know that you're teaching him how to do this?"

Derek turns his attention to Stiles, he flashes him a smile then looks back at Scott, "Yes and no. Besides the only thing I taught him is how to tackle and jump from things."

Scott rolls his eyes, he looks up at Emerson who's grinning down at him, "Hey Em, can you get off me please?"

Emerson shakes his head. "No!" he barks out.

Derek laughs. "Good job buddy, remember, keep your weight on his chest, feet planted in the ground right?"

Emerson nods. "Yes."

"Emerson if you get off, Uncle Scott will help you get your dad."

Emerson's eyes widen, he looks to his dad then to Scott. He nods and scrambles off Scott and before Derek could respond he feels the wind being knocked out of him. Emerson tackling Derek to the ground, little arms going around the werewolf's legs, just like his dad taught him. Derek groans in pain as his back makes contact with the sand and he finds himself looking up at a pair of brown eyes. "I got you!" Emerson cries out.

Derek goes to reach a hand up to tickle the boy but Emerson's hands are their first and they're holding him down, little hands gripping at Derek's wrist. Scott is now the one hovering above the pair. "Wow, you did a good job teaching him how to tackle dude."

Derek growls, "Shut up," he mumbles.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two, I need a break and I got sand in my hair that I'd like out."

Derek watches with glaring eyes as Scott walks back over to Stiles and Allison. He turns his attention back to his son. "Well?" Derek says.

Emerson just grins. "You catch me again?"

"You have to get off first."

Emerson slowly let's go of his dad's wrist and Derek immediately brings his hand up to grip Emerson at the waist. The little boy squealing as he's thrown into the air. "Daddy!" he cries out, "not fair."

The sun was beginning to set as the group made their way back to their cars. Emerson was trying to stay awake as he walked along side Stiles. Stiles noticed quickly and he bent over and picked him, "Hey, say by to Uncle Scott and Auntie Allison," he said gently.

Emerson nodded. "Bye Uncle Ottie, bye Auntie Allie."

Allison smiled, she reached over and gave the little boy a kiss. "Bye Em."

Scott ruffled the boy's hair. "Later little guy, it was fun playing today."

Emerson nodded in agreement as he watched the two climb into their car. Stiles waved goodbye as he placed his son in his booster seat. From the corner of his eye he saw Derek saying bye to the pair before they drove out of the parking lot. "Can you drive?" Derek asked as he packed the things in the car.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Derek slid into the passenger seat. "So what you and Allison talk about?"

Stiles slid into the driver's seat and slammed the door. "Pregnancy stuff."

"How's she doing?"

"Good, she's happy, Scott's happy but he's also acting like you were when I was pregnant."

"Well I don't blame him, we talked about that for a bit but it was just way, way to awkward."

"I think he'll be fine though."

Derek nods in agreement. "I think so too."

Silence fell over them and the only thing that could be heard was their breathing. Stiles' mind wandered to what they did earlier that day. How childish Derek was with Emerson and how Scott was too. His mind also wandered to the conversation he had with Allison. He loved it, the family feeling, the closeness. "Hey Derek," Stiles said softly breaking the silence.

Nothing.

Stiles looked over at his mate and smiled at site. The lycan was passed out, his head leaned against the window, mouth open slightly. He turned his head to the backseat and noticed Emerson was asleep also and in a similar position as his dad. Stiles shook his head, "And he tells me Emerson is more like me."


	6. Preschool readiness

**You know what I love, when I start writing and everything comes together and I don't get frustrated halfway through said writing. I love that. So this one wrote very quickly, I did cut it a few times but not too much, I didn't struggle. I had the Weight by the Band playing in the background. Actually it was Jensen Ackles singing the song, let me just say, that man's voice, squeee and swooon. **

**Warnings: A slight, slight mention of male preg. I think, maybe.**

**Summary: Emerson's first day of preschool and Separation Anxiety ensues **

The Stinliski-Hale family was currently seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Emerson eating what he normally had for breakfast which was toast, cereal and milk, the little boy making car noises as he brought the food to his mouth and munched on it. "Em," Derek said not looking up from his newspaper "no playing, you've got preschool."

Emerson nodded, as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. "Irst ay"

Stiles shook his head, "Hey little man, no talking with food in your mouth."

Derek grinned, he put his newspaper down, "He gets that from you babe."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Oh bite me Derek."

"No daddy, no bite Papa Emerson said.

Derek laughed, he reached over and ruffled his son's hair, "Alright, I won't."

Emerson grinned up at Derek and returned his attention back to his cereal. Stiles watched as his son scooped up some cereal and stuffed it into his mouth. He smiled at the site but somewhere deep down his heart sank a little in his chest. It was Emerson's first day of preschool and he didn't know how to feel about it. He was excited of course, this was a major milestone in his son's life but at the same time he did not want to let him go. "Papa," Emerson said turning his attention to the brunette.

Stiles smiled at the little boy, "Yeah?"

"I'm done."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, why don't you go get ready for school?"

Emerson hopped down from his seat. "Papa, I want you to help."

"Alright, go on, I'll be up in a minute."

Stiles watched as Emerson dashed out of the kitchen and he could hear his footsteps stomping up the stairs. "You okay?" Derek asked as he eyed his mate.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sure?"

Stiles nodded. "I'm sure."

"Last chance?"

"I'm sure Derek."

Derek frowned as he watched Stiles walk out of the kitchen and he heard his footsteps ascend the stairs. He knew his mate was lying, he could hear the spike in the brunette's heartbeat, not to mention the, anxiety, sadness and panic that was coming off of him in mini waves. He listened carefully until he heard him talking to Emerson before he got up from the kitchen table. "Oh Stiles, when are you going to learn that you can't hide anything from me."

He ascended the stairs and entered his son's bedroom he could here Stiles talking to him. He leaned against the door frame and watched the two.

"Remember what we talked about," Stiles said softly.

Emerson nodded. "Mhmm, nice hands, and nice words."

Stiles smiled. "Good."

"No werewolves, right papa?"

"No, no werewolves."

Emerson smiled and pointed to himself. "I'll be good Papa I promise."

"I know you will."

"I'm a big boy now, right?"

Stiles forced a smile, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Emerson's forehead and enveloped him in a hug. "Yeah, yeah you are."

Emerson reached a hand up and gripped at Stiles shirt. "I still little man?"

"Yeah, you'll still be my little man."

Derek smiled, he pushed himself off from the doorframe and entered the room, "Alright then little man, are you ready to go?"

"Yep I ready!"

"Can you go get your shoes on and wait by the garage door?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, go on, Papa and I will be down in a minute."

Emerson nodded as he ran out of the room, and stomped down the stairs. Derek turned his attention to Stiles who was seated on their son's bed. He walked over and knelt down in front of the brunette, he placed one hand on Stiles' knee, the other he used to run through his mate's hair. "Stiles," Derek said softly.

"I'm okay," Stiles whispered.

Derek frowned, "Stiles, you know I can tell when you're lying."

Stiles nodded.

Derek brought two fingers under Stiles' chin and tilted his head up so that they were looking at each other. The brunette was holding back tears and was biting at his lip. Derek immediately knew something was up, Stiles only did this when he was upset, nervous or close to having a panic attack. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles whimpered, "Does he have to go?"

"Oh Stiles, is this what this is about?"

Stiles nodded as he threw himself into Derek's arms, the lycan catching him easily, arms circling Stiles' waist holding him close. "I don't want him to go."

Derek smiled, "Stiles, he has to go, he's ready to go."

"I know, I know he's ready."

"Alright, then what's the problem?"

"I'm not ready."

Derek pulled back a little and looked Stiles straight in the eye. "Stiles," he said, some firmness in his voice as if was talking to Emerson. "Stiles, he's going to be fine, I'm freaking out too, of course I don't want him to go but it has to be done."

"He grew up to fast."

Derek nodded, "But he's still going to be our little man."

"I know."

Derek placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead. "He knows all the rules, he knows no biting, no werewolf talk, and he's still too young to wolf out."

Stiles sighed, "I know, it's just-"

"He'll fine, you'll be fine, you need to let him go, this is just preschool he's not moving away."

"Okay."

"Alright, you ready to go, Emerson's waiting."

"Yeah, let's go."

Emerson jumped up down by his parents as he watched the other kids around him. He looked up at Stiles and Derek who were talking to his teacher. His eyes scanned the room and they immediately zoned in on the box of trains that was set on one of the shelves. He let go of Stiles' hand and made to go for the train set but was stopped when Derek sent him a look. The little boy sighed and stayed where he was at as he continued to stare at the train set when he was interrupted by his teacher. A middle aged women with blonde hair knelt down in front of him. "Hi there, Emerson."

Emerson grinned. "Hi."

"I'm your teacher my names Miss Judy."

"Hi Miss Judy."

Emerson's eyes shifted to the train set. "I play trains, please?"

Miss Judy laughed, "Yeah, go on ahead."

Emerson grinned and he ran off to the trains. Stiles sighed and he felt his heart drop in his chest. Derek noticed right away and he reached over taking a hold of his mate's hand. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed the brunette's hand. "Do you guys have any questions?" Miss Judy asked.

Derek shook his head, "Nope, I don't."

Stiles shook his head as well. "No."

"You guys are welcome to stay for a few if you like."

"Maybe another time we have things to do," Derek said.

Miss Judy nodded. "Well, I hope you have a good day."

Derek nodded and flashed Miss Judy a smile, "Thanks, you too."

Derek tugged at Stiles' hand, "Hey," he whispered, "he'll be fine."

Stiles nodded and let out a pained sigh, "I know."

"Emerson," Derek called out, "Papa and Dad are leaving."

Emerson looked from his position on the floor, "Oh! Wait!" he cried out.

Emerson bolted up and with ease dodged around the tables and chairs as he ran into Derek's outstretched arms. Derek hugged the boy tight and placed a kiss on the boy's temple. "Hey you be a good boy okay."

Emerson nodded. "I will, I promise."

"Okay good, I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"Say bye to Papa."

Emerson nodded as Stiles enveloped the little boy in a tight hug. Stiles placed a kiss on Emerson's cheek, "Bye Em, you listen to your teacher okay," Stiles said.

"I will Papa."

"I love you," Stiles said, voice cracking a bit.

Emerson hugged Stiles one more time, letting out a content sigh, "I love you too Papa, I miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you later okay."

"Mhmm, bye Papa."

Stiles placed the little boy down and he watched as he ran back to the train set. He let out a shaky sigh as Derek put his arm around his shoulder and guided them out of the classroom. He waited till they were seated in the car it was then that he reached over and brought Stiles into a gentle kiss. "Hey, you okay," Derek breathed.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Derek reached a hand up and ran it through the younger man's hair "I was afraid you were going to have a panic attack in there, your heart was beating erratically."

Stiles forced a smile, "It helped a little when you grabbed my hand."

"He'll do great, trust me."

"I do."

Derek grinned, "I feel like I should be having this conversation with Emerson, I thought he'd be the one with separation anxiety."

Stiles couldn't help it, he smiled a little, "Shut up," he whispered.

Derek leaned back in his seat and started the car and peeled out of the parking spot, "But no" he said, his no exaggerated a bit, as he let it ring off, "No, Papa is the one with separation anxiety."

Stiles was laughing now and Derek turned grinning at him, eye brows raised as if he was waiting for Stiles rebuttal. Stiles reached over, he grasped Derek's hand, and he brought it to lips and placed a kiss on the werewolf's knuckles. "Thanks Der."

"No problem Stiles, just glad to you smiling again."

"When we have another one he or she is not going anywhere, I swear to you, I will not go through this again."

Derek slammed on the breaks, thankful that they weren't on the road yet. "What?"

Stiles was laughing again, "Just drive Derek."


	7. Super Daddy

**I've been a bad person. Here is the next installment in this story. Someone sent this idea in, if I search through my memory bank. Sorry it took long, I'm backed up in ideas and trying to make them work for you guys. And you guys are awesome and deserve the best. So yeah. Onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Summary: Derek runs off during one of their training sessions and earns himself a new nickname.**

"Did he calm down," Derek asked

"Yeah, he's calm, still angry but he stopped screaming."

Derek breathed deeply, his grip on his phone tightened, "I'm sorry Sty, I didn't mean to make him upset."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later tonight okay."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too and be careful."

"Always."

Derek sighed as he pressed the end call button on his phone. So far his morning had been out of sorts. Emerson woke them up several times during the night. After the fifth time Emerson ended up sleeping in their bed. When they woke up Emerson wouldn't let Derek leave and threw a big tantrum at the door. And Derek didn't make it easier by staying behind a little to hug the boy one last time. This caused Stiles to be slightly irritated with Derek because that left him to deal with a cranky Emerson.

They lycan jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glared at Scott who simply grinned at him. "You're late," the Alpha grumbled.

Scott smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Derek sighed as he began to pace in front of his burnt home, "Do you know where Danny and Jackson are?"

"Nope," Scott bit at his lip for a moment, "Oh, I think, I think Jackson is dropping Lydia off at my place, her and Allison are going out."

Derek nodded, "How's Allison doing?"

Scott grinned, "She's doing great," he then frowned, "but she's mad scary when she's angry."

"Oh, that was so agonizing with Stiles."

Scott nodded, "Yeah…hey are you okay, you seem off?"

Derek shook his head. "Rough morning, Emerson wouldn't let me leave."

"Really, does he usually do that?"

Derek nodded. "No, he's usually okay with me leaving, but today, man he just," Derek took a deep breathe, "He threw a big tantrum."

"Sorry man."

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that I have this like weird like feeling."

Scott frowned, "What do you mean? I don't feel anything," he inhaled sharply, "Am I supposed too?"

Derek shook his head. "No, it's, I don't know, I can't shake it off."

"Well maybe you shou-"

Scott didn't have a chance to finish, he was interrupted by a loud screech of tires. Jackson had pulled up and by the looks of it, Danny and him were in a heated argument. "Do you drive like that when you kid is in the car!"

"No, Danny, do you think I'd put my son in danger."

"No, of course not, but when you drive like a damn maniac what the hell am I supposed to think!"

Jackson growled, "I would never put Casey in danger, I was just speeding becau-"

"You're both late," Derek said, voice loud as he finished Jackson's sentence.

Both of them smiled apologetically towards the Alpha who glared at them with arms crossed. "Why are you late?"

"I had to pick up Danny and then I dropped of Lydia and Casey off with Allison," Jackson answered.

Derek nodded, "Alright," he uncrossed his arms, "Are you done arguing?" he asked.

Jackson and Danny nodded.

"Good, let's get started then."

Stiles sighed, it took him a good hour to calm Emerson down. He didn't mean to lash out at Derek before the male walked out the door, but he was frustrated. He got no sleep, Emerson was throwing a fit and well he really didn't want to spend his day off with a four year old. He glanced up at his son who was currently surrounded by blocks and trains. The little boy making train noises as he ran the train across the tracks. "Papa," Emerson called out.

"Yeah, what's up," Stiles asked.

Emerson held up a train. "You play with me?"

Stiles smiled. "Of course."

The brunette got up from his position on the couch and made his way to his son but stopped when the doorbell rang. Stiles groaned, he backtracked and made his way to the front door. Not bothering to check who it was Stiles threw it open. "Hello Stiles."

"Mr. Argent?"

Derek scratched at his head in frustration as he took a breath. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, his skin crawling with an uneasy feeling. "Derek, hey you okay?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, I think something's wrong."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Derek gripped at his chest. "At home, I-I gotta go now."

"Derek-"

Derek threw open the door to his Camaro. "Sorry guys, we need to cut this training short."

"Hey, give us a call later," Jackson called out.

"Be careful Derek!" Danny shouted.

The three watched as the Camaro speed off, dirt flying from underneath the tires. The three stared at each other, and Scott spoke for all of them, "I hope everything is okay."

"How's it going Stiles?"

"Great, but Mr. Argent what are you doing here?"

Chris laughed, "Remember Stiles, no need for formalities, just call me Chris."

Stiles went to speak but was interrupted, Emerson had come running to the door screaming "Papa" at the top of his lungs. Stiles turned around bringing the boy in his arms he turned back to Chris. "Hey Emerson," Chris said with a smile.

"Oh! Hi Granpa Argent."

Chris laughed. "How's it going?"

"Good, I play trains, you want to play?"

"Maybe later, okay."

Stiles shook his head, "Well then Chris come on in."

"I just have a question to ask you."

"Is everything okay?"

Chris sighed, "Well, it depends on how you define okay?"

Derek was sure he broke a couple of laws on the way over but that didn't matter. He put his car into park and eyed the other vehicle that was parked in the drive way. Not recognizing it, Derek threw open the car door slammed it shut and ran up the drive way. His ears desperately trying to focus on what was going on in the house. But the only thing he could hear was his heart beating wildly, his breathing which was coming out fast and the rushing of blood in his vein. Derek knew he was shifting, and it was something that hadn't happen in a long, long while.

He managed to unlock the door and he burst it open. The door slammed against the wall, no doubt creating a hole. He bolted into the kitchen, the scent of mate and his son's hitting his nose and there was another and he immediately recognized it. Upon entering he could see Stiles staring at him in shock and his eyes scanned the room finally falling onto Chris Argent. "Derek," Stiles cried out, "What the hell."

Derek breathed in deeply, "God, I thought you were hurt," he managed out.

Chris sent a wave from his spot at the table, "Hey Derek."

Derek shut his eyes tight as he tried to rip his wolf counterpart away. Stiles stood up and approached Derek. He brought a hand up to grip his mate's shirt his other hand reaching up touching Derek's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Derek's growls died down, he could feel his anger slipping away along with his wolf counterpart. "Relax babe," Stiles whispered.

Derek whined. "Sorry," he whispered out.

"I'm sorry Derek," Chris said, "I usually call but-"

Derek shook his head, "No it's okay, it's just, thought something was wrong."

"Oh no, I just needed to ask Stiles something is all."

"Oh, okay good."

Chris smiled, "You know I would never hurt him or you son right?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, of course I know that Chris, I'm sorry, it's just, you know what I take that back, next time call dammit."

"Daddy?" Emerson said approaching Derek

"Hey," Derek breathed bringing the boy into his arms, "Are you okay?"

Emerson nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine daddy no need to be angry," Emerson said, his hands reaching up to touch Derek's face

Derek huffed, "I'm not angry, why don't you off and play."

Emerson grinned, "Okay."

It was closing in to about four o clock when Derek was walking Chris to the front door. They were both grinning and discussing about the next pack meeting as they walked. "I'm sorry again Derek for coming in unannounced," Chris apologized.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have overreacted."

Chris smirked, "I don't blame you."

"You got all your questions answered?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah."

"She'll be fine Chris."

"I know and thanks Derek, I appreciate it."

Derek smiled, "No problem, take care Chris."

"Will do, you take care too man."

Derek shut the door and just as he turned around he was bombarded with a hug from his son. "What's up Em?" he asked.

Emerson grinned at him. "I call you Super Daddy."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Super Daddy?"

Emerson nodded, "Mhmm, 'cause you come in the house like this," Emerson fist pumped the air "Woosh."

Derek laughed, "Super Daddy huh?"

Emerson grinned, "Yes, Super Daddy."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe?**


	8. Bedtime Blues

***gasp* Another update, and the wait wasn't that long. I'm thinking maybe I should've waited. But then I thought to myself, naw that's crazy talk. So I was hit with an epiphany, hmm yes I think that would be the right word. No, wait. I was hit with an idea. There, that's more like it. Anyways, in my last chapter (The Super Daddy One), I wrote how Emerson gave Derek and Stiles a rough time by keeping them up and but I didn't go into full detail on how. So as I was reading through the reviews someone did state how it would've been nice to read that. So I was at work today and one of my kids came in and was just very clingy, he came in with a smile, but when went outside out of nowhere, he wanted me to hold him and refused to go down when I tried to let him go. So ideas started sifting through my head, and during naptime I wrote out said ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Summary: Emerson has trouble sleeping. **

It was dark and still in the Stilinski Hale household. It was little pass ten and everyone was asleep. Quiet and evening breathing came from Derek and Stiles' bedroom. Both men passed out and exhausted from their day. Their son Emerson was in his own bedroom a few doors down and he was also asleep, but was in the middle of a nightmare. The little boy tossed and turned in his bed, every once in a while he let out a whimper.

Gripping his blanket tight Emerson sat up from his bed and let out a loud scream. Derek's eyes snapped open, his ears alert. His heart skipped a beat as he shot up from bed and bolted out the door to his son's room. He felt his skin crawl as Emerson cried out, "Daddy! Papa!"

The lycan threw open the door and ran to his son's bed. Emerson immediately threw himself into Derek's arms and hugging Derek tight. "Hey," Derek whispered, "what's wrong?"

Emerson whimpered, "Bad dream."

"Shhh," Derek hushed, "it's okay."

"Monster trying to get me daddy," Emerson cried out.

Derek kissed the boy on top his head. "It's just a dream baby boy," he whispered, "No monsters are getting you okay."

"Monsters they take me away."

"No, no one is going to take you away," Derek whispered

Emerson looked up at Derek, "Promise?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, no monsters are going to take you away."

"Okay."

Derek smiled down at his son and laid him back down in his bed. "Go back to sleep okay."

"Kay."

Emerson gripped his blanket, his eyes slowly began to close. "Love you daddy," he whispered.

"Love you too little man."

Derek let out a sigh as he slowly got up from his position on the boy's bed. He slowly shut the door and began the walk back to his own bedroom. The lycan let out a content sigh as he crawled back into bed. Once he was situated he felt the bed shift. Stiles turned over cuddling against Derek, "Is he okay," the younger man mumbled.

Derek nodded, "Mhmm, just a bad dream, he should be okay now."

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep," Derek murmured.

**Two Hours later**

Stiles woke up with a start, it was still pitch black outside and in the house. The brunette leaned over and looked over at the clock that rested on the bedside table. He let out a quiet groan when he noticed that it was around 12 in the morning. Turning over so he lay on his stomach, his eyes slowly begin to drift shut as he began to fall back asleep. Just as he closed them, he opened them again. Confused for a moment he pushed himself so that he was sitting, his ears straining to hear. Stiles looked over at Derek, the lycan was still sleeping. Thinking he was hearing things Stiles began to lie down. Just before his head hit the pillow he sat up again.

It was a soft cry. Confused once again he glanced over at Derek, thinking that it was him. Nothing. His mate was still sleeping. Then it clicked. Emerson. Stiles slowly got out of bed and made his way to his son's room. As he got closer to his son's bedroom door the whimpers and cries got louder. The brunette opened the door to his son's room slowly, he flicked the lights on and was met with a heartbreaking breaking scene.

Emerson was tossing and turning in his bed, every once in a while he'd cry out, "No, go away."

Stiles ran towards his son's bed and shook the little boy away, "Emerson," he called out.

Emerson's eyes snapped open, tears falling from his eyes, "Papa?"

Stiles smiled, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream," Emerson breathed

"Want to tell Papa what happened?"

"Daddy say they not get me Papa but they come back," Emerson rushed out.

"Who?"

"Monsters."

Stiles sighed and brought Emerson into his arms. "It was just a bad dream," Stiles whispered.

"Make it go away," Emerson whimpered.

The brunette simply nodded, standing up, he held Emerson tight a hand rubbing the little boy's back. He walked around the room slowly rocking Emerson back to sleep, and as he was rocking he gently hummed, Hey Jude . Minutes passed and Emerson was softly snoring. Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he laid Emerson back down in bed. He covered his son up, placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and walked back to his room.

The brunette slowly closed his bedroom door and climbed back into bed. Just as he lay down, Derek turned over. The lycan threw his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him close. "Where'd you go," he asked, voice laced with sleep.

"I heard Emerson crying," Stiles answered with a yawn.

Derek nodded, "Another bad dream?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah."

"He sleeping again?"

"Yeah, he should okay, I hope."

**Two Hours Later**

Derek found himself in his son's room again at around 2:15. Derek had heard his son's soft cries. They lycan wasn't going to get up. He really hoped that it would pass. It eventually did but immediately after there was a loud thud followed by a scream, which pushed Derek out of bed and into the boy's room. Emerson was on the floor, tangled up in his blanket, his hand clutching his head. "I fall," Emerson whined when Derek lifted him from the floor.

"Another bad dream?" Derek asked.

Emerson nodded, "I try get away and I fall."

Derek sighed, "Why are you having bad dreams?"

"I don't know."

"Look at me," Derek demanded softly, "There are no monsters coming to get you."

Emerson nodded. "Okay."

"So no more bad dreams okay."

"I sorry Daddy."

Derek sighed, "It's not your fault."

"No be angry."

Derek bit at his lip, "I'm not angry Emerson, just tired and waking up constantly is tiring."

Emerson nodded. "Okay."

"Sleep now, good dreams okay?"

Emerson nodded, "Okay."

Derek placed Emerson back down on the bed and covered him up. "Alright little man, go back to sleep."

"Daddy, stay for a while."

The lycan simply nodded. He sat down on his son's bed, the little turned over cuddling against Derek's leg. Derek reached a hand over and began to run it through Emerson's hair. Emerson little out a yawn, eyes drifting shut. Derek leaned his head back, he continued to run his hand through his son's hair. Minutes passed and Emerson was still awake. Derek began to hum Tears in Heaven and within seconds, Emerson was snoring again and Derek found himself back in his bed.

**Two Hours Later**

Stiles was not happy, but he couldn't take it out on his son, it wasn't Emerson's fault. But this was just crazy, this was the fourth time in a row that Emerson had woken them up. Granted that Stiles only went into his son's bedroom once but the opening and closing of the door, and the sudden shift in the bed woke him up from his slumber. And then there was the sudden absence of Derek being gone, even if it was only for a while also contributed to the factor that he was not getting any sleep. Stiles groaned, "What the hell is going on with him?"

Derek turned over so he lay on his back, arm over his eyes the other ran through his hair in frustration, "I don't know but this is ridiculous, I'm tired."

"Yeah, well I am too."

"I went last time, it's your turn."

Stiles huffed, "I'm going to sedate him if this continues."

"You're not sedating our son."

Stiles threw back the covers, "Fine."

Derek caught hold of Stiles' wrist before the brunette got up, "Calm yourself before you go in there."

"I know."

Stiles slowly entered his son's room. The little boy was sitting up in his bed, little hands clutching his blanket. Stiles took notice of his appearance and noticed that he was shaking. "What's the problem Emerson?"

"Papa," Emerson cried out.

"Was it the monsters again?"

Emerson shook his head, "No Papa, they take you away."

"Oh Emerson," Stiles whispered, "Papa isn't going anywhere, and no one is going to take me away."

"Okay."

Stiles smiled as he walked up to Emerson's bed, "Besides, dad will make sure of that."

"Daddy not let you go away?"

"Nope."

"You not going away?"

"No, I promise you Emerson, I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to take me away."

"Promise?"

Stiles nodded, "I promise, now come on, back to sleep please, it's four the in morning and Papa is tired."

Emerson nodded.

**Two Hours Later**

It was still dark when Emerson found himself in front of his parent's bedroom door. He slowly opened it and closed it gently behind him. Clutching his stuffed giraffe to his chest he made his way to Derek's side of the bed. The lycan was on his stomach, one arm dangling off of the bed, the other under his head. Stiles was laying on top of him, arms around the older man's waist. "Daddy," Emerson whimpered, his hand reaching up taking hold of Derek's wrist.

Derek groaned, his eyes slowly opening, "Emerson what is it?"

"Up time?"

Derek lifted his head up, eyes squinting as he glanced at the clock, he let out a loud frustrated groan, it was 6:30 in the morning. "Emerson, it's early."

"Daddy, I no want to sleep."

Stiles shifted, "Not a choice Em it's too early to be up."

"No!" Emerson cried out.

Derek's eyes darkened, he pushed against Stiles and the younger man got the picture. Stiles sat up and Derek followed. Derek reached over and turned the bedside lamp on, his eyes squinted a bit to adjust to the brightness. Once his eyes came into focus he looked down at his son, "Emerson John Stilinski Hale."

Emerson looked down.

"Emerson, look at me," Derek demanded.

"I'm sorry Daddy," the little boy whispered.

Derek sighed, "What's the problem little man, how come you're having nightmares?

"I don't know…"

"You know monsters aren't real, right?"

Emerson nodded.

"And no one is taking Papa or Daddy away from you?"

The little boy nodded again.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to lay with you," Emerson cried out.

Derek's heart skipped a beat at his son's admission. He felt himself relax. "Oh Emerson," he whispered.

Emerson slowly walked over, his steps hesitant. Derek reached his arms out and motioned for Emerson to come closer. "I stay here?" he asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, come on."

Emerson jumped into Derek's arms, his arms going around Derek's neck. Derek turned over placing the boy so he lay in the middle. He then reached over shutting off the bedside lamp and laid himself back down on the bed. The lycan lay on his back, one arm behind his head and the other holding his son close. The little boy cuddled against Derek's side. Stiles turned over so he lay on his side, he reached his arm over and ran his hand through Emerson's hair. "You okay now buddy?" he asked softly.

Emerson let out a yawn, "Mhmm."

"Sleep now," Derek mumbled.

"Love you Daddy," the little boy whispered.

"Love you too," Derek said

"I love you too Papa."

Stiles smiled, he rested his hand on Emerson's side, patting it softly, "Love you too little man."

**Thoughts? Review? Yes? No? Maybe?**


	9. Play Date

**This was hard to write but then after I got it going, it kinda just flowed, sorta. You think working with kids writing this installment would be easy but I found myself going, "how the hell do you do this?" But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I'm still kinda backed up with the request you guys have sent, I have a couple going, so yeah, I'll get them posted, just taking time. Derek Laws still won't write. Camera Arguments might be updated, before that gets updated anytime soon. Plus I think I've gone insane seeing as I want to write another Jackson and Stiles fic. Anyways, enough of the rambling, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the Characters nor do I own the other characters that are depicted in this story.**

**Authors Note: Oh on more thing, I don't regret introducing/using the characters that are in this chapter.  
>Oh and before I forget, this was an idea someone submitted. <strong>

**Summary: Emerson has a friend come over for a play date**

A doorbell and several knocks rang throughout the Stilinski Hale Household. Emerson squealed as he ran towards the front door screaming, "I got it Papa!"

Stiles was faster, he reached down grabbing Emerson by the waist and into his arms, "Nope, I got it buddy."

Emerson glared, "Not fair."

Stiles laughed as he approached the front door. He opened it the door slowly to reveal a man wearing a trench coat. He had bright blue eyes and his brown hair was tussled mess. Hiding behind the man's legs, Stiles could see a little boy with long, dark brown hair. "Stiles Hale?" the man on the porch asked.

Stiles nodded as he extend his right hand, "That would be me."

The man took it, grasping it firmly he shook it, "Castiel Winchester," he said.

Stiles nodded, "Nice to meet you Castiel."

"Just Cass," the man smiled.

"Alright, Cass it is."

Cass stepped aside revealing a little boy that stood behind his legs. "You talked to my husband at our son's school about them having a play date?"

"Oh yes," Stiles said, "His name was Dean right?"

Cass nodded, "Yes, he was supposed to drop him off but got called into work."

Stiles smiled, "Oh, it's no problem."

Cass looked down at the little boy, "Come on Sam, why are you acting shy all of a sudden?"

Sam looked up at him, then to Stiles then to Emerson, "Not shy," he mumbled.

"Oh," Cass said, "then what?"

"You come in for a while?" Sam asked.

Cass smiled down at him, "Is it okay, if I come in for a while, get him settled?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, no problem at all."

Stiles stepped aside so that Cass and Sam could enter inside the house. Emerson squirmed in Stiles' grasps before he landed on the ground with a thud. "Come on Sammy," he said to the other boy, "let's go, let's go."

Sam sent an apprehensive look at Cass, "Dad," he called out.

Cass knelt down so he was within eye level with the boy, "You'll be alright," he said gently, "go on, you've been excited about this play date all morning."

Sam nodded, as he reached his arms out hugging his dad , "You come get me later?"

"No, Dean is coming to get you."

Sam nodded, "Okay, I love you dad."

"Love you too."

Emerson grinned as he bounded up the stairs, Sam following closely behind. "Sam," Cass called when they reached the top.

"Yeah?"

"You be nice okay."

"I will, bye."

Stiles laughed, "Well, that was quick."

Cass smiled, "Sometimes I'm convinced he does it all for show."

"Do you need anything, before you go?"

Cass reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Nope, if anything comes up, just call any of these two numbers, but I prefer you call Dean, I've got a meeting to get too."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah sure."

"But if Dean doesn't answer, just call mine."

"No problem, it was nice meeting you Cass," Stiles said with a smile as he shook the man's hand

Cass nodded and smiled back, "Likewise Stiles, you have a nice day."

Stiles slowly closed the front door and made his way into the kitchen. He stopped himself and backtracked, "Emerson!" he called out.

"Yes Papa!" Emerson answered

"If you and Sam need anything, you come get me okay?"

"Alright!"

Emerson looked towards Sam who was staring at him in confusion. "Papa?" he asked.

Emerson nodded, "Mhmm."

"I thought he was your dad?"

"Derek is," Emerson answered, "Derek is daddy and Stiles is Papa."

"Why?"

"To tell them apart."

"Oh."

Emerson laughed, he smiled at his friend "Don't you do that?"

Sam shook his head, "No, they're both just dad."

"Hmm," Emerson hummed, tongue poking out in concentration "cool."

"I like your Papa, he seems nice."

"He is," Emerson agreed

* * *

><p>Stiles walked out of his bedroom and was met with a messy scene. Emerson and Sam were currently sitting on the stairs, his son' marble run set all over the floor. He watched with interest as the two built.<p>

"No Em," Sam said, "this one first."

"Oh sorry Sammy," Emerson apologized as he took a winding piece and attached to the green looped piece.

"You boys be careful," Stiles said as he carefully walked around them and down the stairs

"We will Papa."

"We promise Mr. Hale," Sam said.

Stiles smiled at the boy, "Just call me Stiles, okay Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Just as Stiles reached the landing he could hear both boys laugh. "This is cool," Emerson laughed.

"Yeah," Sam said in agreement as he laughed as well

* * *

><p>"Hey Emerson," Sam asked<p>

Emerson looked up at his friend "Yeah?"

"Your Papa won't be mad?"

"No."

Stiles smirked at the comment. He could hear the two talking downstairs and by the sound of it, they were in the hallway by the garage. He got up from his chair and made his way to the stairs. Before he descended the stairs he stopped and noticed that the marble runs were still out. Both boys had used up all the pieces and made a maze that led all the way the stairs. Frowning that his son didn't clean up his mess he walked down the stairs. The frown disappeared however when he noticed both boys happily playing in the hallway that connected the garage, family room and kitchen. Both of them were surrounded by a pile of legos, some already built into what looked like houses.

"Look," Emerson grinned

Sam's eyes widened with glee, "Hey that looks like a space ship"

Emerson nodded, "Mhmm, this could be the animal's car."

"Okay, but the animals are in the other room."

"I know Sammy, remember they at work."

"Oh yeah!"

Stiles let out a sigh as he walked passed them and into the kitchen. He'd let it slide just for today.

* * *

><p>Stiles could here blocks being dumped onto the floor. He stepped back from his spot in front of the kitchen counter and looked out into the family room. Stiles noticed the two bringing out blocks and dumping them on the floor. He also noticed that the two didn't clean up the legos. "Emerson?" Stiles called out.<p>

Emerson looked up at the brunette, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

Emerson looked at his dad, his eyes dancing with a grin, "Playing with blocks," the little boy answered.

Stiles sighed, he didn't miss the tone in his son's voice. His son said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if to say, duh papa what else am I doing. Stiles sent his son a look and said, "I see that, but what about your legos?"

"Oh Papa, we still need those."

"For?"

"Papa, the animals live there."

"What animals?"

"In the living room," Sam answered.

Stiles shut his eyes, he took a deep breathe. Emerson looked Stiles, head cocked to the side, "Papa," he called out, "we playing a game."

"Okay, okay."

Stiles was sure that Sam probably had his parents wrapped around his finger. Because he had the same grin and puppy dog face like Emerson. That could also be why they both got along so well. He was also sure they shared the same _I'm up to no good brain_. The two kids were now in the kitchen, underneath the kitchen table. Emerson's dinosaurs were all over the kitchen table. Underneath boy boys were building with trains.

"Emerson," Sam cried, "watch out."

"Oh sorry," Emerson apologized, "I forgot."

"It's okay," Sam said with a smile.

"You got your dinosaur?" Emerson asked.

Sam nodded, "Mhmm."

Stiles couldn't help but smile at the two's antics.

"Arrg nooo," Emerson screamed as he crashed his dinosaur into the train track

Sam laughed as he did the same, "Grrooaarr," he screamed.

* * *

><p>Derek entered his house to find a mess of legos spread out all over the place. The lycan breathed as he shut his eyes, "When I open them it will be gone," he whispered to himself as he counted silently in his head. <em>One. Two. Three.<em> The lycan opened his eyes and groaned.

Nope.

The toys were still there. He decided against calling out to his son to ask him why there was a land mine of toys all over the place. Instead Derek followed the trail. He quickly stepped around the towers as he made his way to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the mess that was made in the family room. Emerson's blocks were all over the place. "What the hell," he mumbled.

The lycan entered the kitchen to find his son and a little boy seated at the kitchen table. And yep that was Emerson's train set that was covering the floor and yes those were his dinosaurs on top of the table. Stiles was at the kitchen counter conversing with them, "You boys need to make you clean up," he said.

"We will Papa," Emerson answered.

"I promise Stiles," Sam also answered.

"So, you two are the culprit of the land mine of toys," Derek said with a grin as he approached the kitchen table.

Emerson grinned up at him, "Hi daddy, this is my friend Sammy."

Derek turned to face the other boy at the table. Sam looked up at him, a smile on his face but Derek could sense the slight spike of fear that radiated off of his son's friend. Sam stared at him with green eyes, "Hi," he whispered.

Derek stuck his hand out, "Hi there Sam, my name is Derek."

Sam shook Derek's hand, "I'm sorry about the mess," he mumbled.

The lycan smiled, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Sam nodded.

"Are you having fun?"

Sam nodded again, "Yes."

"Well, then, that's all that matters okay."

"Okay."

Derek smiled warmly at Sam then turned to his son, "Hey little man, where's dad's hug huh?"

Emerson grinned as jumped into Derek's outstretched arms, "Daddy, me and Sammy are playing a game."

"Yeah?"

Emerson nodded, "Mhmm."

Derek placed the boy down onto the floor, "Alright, why don't you go off and play."

"Okay."

Derek watched as Emerson pulled his friend back into the family room. He approached Stiles who was still behind the kitchen counter. Stiles grinned at him as he placed a kiss on elder's lips, "Hey."

The lycan smiled at him, "Hey."

"You should see the stairs," Stiles commented.

Derek shook his head, "No thank you."

"I think you should, they used Emerson's marble runs, and they built it so that it runs all the way down the stairs."

"I'm afraid to see the living room."

Stiles laughed, "Oh yeah, don't go in there."

"Is he having fun though?"

"Oh yeah, they've been busy all morning."

"Good," Derek breathed, "I'm going to change, but then I'll be down to help you okay."

"Mhmm and take the living room route upstairs."

Derek rolled his eyes as he followed his mate's command. Sure enough the living room was also a land mind of toys. Emerson' toy animals were spread on the floor and on the couch. He turned the corner and smiled at the marble run that was built on the stair case. He knew Stiles let them bring the toys all out. Usually they both made sure their son cleaned up one mess before he made another. But Stiles must've caved at their son's request. He wasn't angry though, he could hear his son laughing loudly in the family room and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>It was little past five when Derek found himself answering the door. He assumed the man on the porch was Sam's dad. "Hi," Derek said, eye brows raised.<p>

"Dean Winchester," the man said sticking out his hand, "I'm here to pick up my son."

Derek smiled returning the handshake, "Derek Hale."

"How'd he do?" Dean asked.

Derek stepped aside motioning Dean to come in, "He did fine, they both just finished cleaning, they're upstairs."

Dean nodded, "Do you mind if I call for him?"

Derek shook his head.

Dean looked up at the stair case, "Sammy!" he called out.

Seconds later there was a thunder of footsteps as both boys came bounding down the stairs. Same jumped into Dean's arms and Emerson in to Derek's arms. "Hey did you fun?" Dean asked Sam

"Yeah, I had lots of fun."

"What do you tell Emerson' parents," Dean whispered.

Sam turned to Derek, "Thank you Derek for letting me come and play."

Derek smiled, "No problem Sam, thanks for coming over and keeping my son company."

Dean put Sam down, "Go find Stiles and say thank you to him please."

Sam nodded as he scampered off into the kitchen. Dean turned to Derek he stuck out his hand again, "Thanks again Derek, I appreciate it."

Derek nodded, "No problem," the lycan then turned his attention to his son, "Well?" he said to him.

Emerson smiled, "Thank you Dean for letting Sammy come over."

"You are very welcome Emerson."

"Can he come over again?" Emerson asked.

"If it's okay with your parents then of course," Dean answered with a smile

Emerson turned to Derek, "Can he come over again?"

Derek opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Stiles who answered instead, "Of course he can come over and play again."

Dean nodded in greeting to Stiles, "Thanks Stiles."

Stiles smiled, "Anytime."

"Alright Sammy," Dean said, "Say bye, we got to go."

Another exchange of goodbyes were made and Emerson waved at his friend as they walked down the drive way. Emerson who was still in Derek's arms turned to him, "Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a brother?"

Derek looked at his son in shock who was smiling at him. He then turned to glare at his mate. Stiles looked at him with a smirk then he began to laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

**Review? Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Yes I had Supernatural on the brain when I wrote this. Seeing as I was going through a withdrawal because it didn't show on Friday. I am still upset with the show, first Cass and now Bobby, it's just not acceptable. **


	10. Time

**This is just unacceptable****,****that I haven't updated in a long while for this story. I've hit a big wall. Backed up on request and trying to make them work. And I've got Camera Arguments on the brain, I've already got the next two chapters for that story written out.**

**So anyways, this installment, I went one way with it. But then as I was sitting and trying to finish it, I was hit with another idea. I had Existinalism on Prom Night playing in the Background and something came to me. I also had a little help from CarganFever who inadvertently suggested something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. This is merely from my brain and it does not reflect the real actions of said characters.**

**Authors Note: I changed the rating just to cover myself. Hopefully you'll see why.**

**Summary: The Sheriff-John- takes Emerson away for a bit. **

Derek let out a frustrated growl as Emerson burst into the study, "Daddy!" he yelled out, "come play."

The lycan turned to his son, "Emerson, what did I tell you, Daddy is busy."

"Later?"

Derek sighed, "Maybe later okay."

Emerson nodded and bounded over to Stiles who was seated at the other desk that was situated on the other side of the room. Stiles knew that Emerson was standing by him. Refusing to look up from his paper work, he acknowledged his son simply saying, "Not now Em, Papa is also busy."

Emerson huffed, "But Papa."

"Emerson, not now, now go and play, please," Stiles ordered

The little boy let out a frustrated sigh but trudged out of the room. There was a loud crashing sound and Derek cringed, he could feel it before it happened but Emerson let out a frustrated, wail.

Stiles threw his pencil across the room and turned around from his position at his desk, "I think we need to call the cavalry."

John Stilinski pulled into the Stilinski-Hale house driveway. He placed his car park, stepped out of his cruiser and approached the door. His hand reached up to knock but he stopped himself, his ears straining to hear what was going inside the house. "Emerson!" Stiles yelled, "be careful and don't run!"

"I will Papa!" Emerson hollered back.

There was a loud crash followed by Derek screaming, "Emerson John, what did Stiles just say!"

John rang the bell to the house and knocked a couple of times. He could hear footsteps bounding the stairs. The door was thrown open and he was met with a flustered Stiles, "Hey Son," John said with a smile.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, "Hey dad"

The Sheriff laughed, "That bad huh?"

The brunette let out a groan as he let his dad in, "Emerson's just out of sorts today, he won't keep still. Derek's working on a case and I'm just knee deep in evidence that isn't working, not to mention we're both stressed."

"Ah, so I take that's why you called wanting me to take him away for a bit."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, can you dad, just for tonight?"

"Yes!" Derek yelled from upstairs, "Please! Please take him away."

John laughed, "Of course I'll take Emerson off your hands, besides it's been a while since he's stayed over and I'm sure you guys would like some alone time," the Sheriff said with a smile.

Derek appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning over the banister said with a grin, "In fact take him for a week."

Stiles looked up at Derek, "Der!"

"I was just kidding," the lycan said sticking his tongue out down at his mate

John laughed, "A week is pushing it Derek, but I can take him for tonight."

"Thanks Dad," Stiles said with relief, "We appreciate it."

The Sheriff nodded, he turned his attention towards the stairs, "Hey Emerson!" he hollered.

There was a loud squeal and footsteps could be heard as Emerson emerged from his bedroom and came running down the stairs and into the Sheriff's arms. "Grandpa John!" the boy squealed.

John smiled, "Hey, how's my Grandson doing?"

Emerson grinned, "Good."

John raised an eye brow, "Good, huh, you listening to Papa and Dad?"

The little boy nodded, "Mhmm."

Stiles rolled his eyes causing the Sheriff to laugh, "I'm sure you are."

Emerson grinned, "I playing Grandpa."

"Want to come over to my house?"

The four year old's eyes widened, "Yea!"

"You want to spend the night too? We can watch movies and play games?"

Emerson nodded, "Yeah! Yeah!" he said with glee squirming in John's arms, he then turned to Stiles, "Papa, I go over to Grandpa's, please!"

Stiles pretended to think for a moment, "Well I don't know."

"Please Papa," Emerson whined

The brunette smiled, "Alright, you can."

"YES!" Emerson yelled out in victory.

Stiles was leaning over the driver's window finishing up his conversation with his dad. The Sheriff was reassuring his son that Emerson would be fine and that he would be fine. Stiles just nodded and looked to Derek who was buckling Emerson up in the back seat, they lycan telling the little boy to behave. "Stiles, I know you need a break, I can tell just by looking at you."

Stiles just nodded again. The Sheriff smirked-knowing full well Derek could hear him-whispered, "Besides, I'm sure it's been a while since you and Derek have done anything intimate."

Stiles blushed at this comment and Derek hit his head on the ceiling of the car. John laughed and turned to look back at the lycan, "He has to go home tomorrow though Derek, so no funny business."

The lycan just grinned, "I know, we have a pack thing tomorrow, so we'll pick him up."

John nodded than turned towards Stiles, "I'll see you tomorrow son?"

Stiles just nodded, "Yes, thanks again dad."

"No problem."

Derek placed a kiss on Emerson's cheek, "Alright little man, I'll see you later, you listen to Grandpa John okay."

Emerson nodded, "Okay Daddy, I will."

Stiles came around to the back and gave his son a kiss goodbye, "Bye Emerson."

Emerson reached out hugging the brunette, "Bye Papa, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you later."

The pair watched as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway and down the neighborhood road. They waited a bit till the car was out of site. Derek then turned to his mate, eye brows raised, "What now?"

Stiles breathed, "Think you can wait a few hours to work on your case?"

"Hell yeah I can," Derek answered.

* * *

><p>Derek let out a growl as he lightly shoved Stiles into their bedroom. Both men locked in a heated kiss. The bedroom door slammed shut behind them but didn't interrupt the moment. Derek broke away from the kiss for a moment when he felt Stiles tug at his shirt. He lifted his arms up allowing the brunette to pull it off. The lycan then slipped Stiles shirt off, hands gripping at the brunette's waist as he brought Stiles into another heated kiss. He maneuvered them towards the. "Stiles," Derek growled out.<p>

Stiles pulled back a bit, "Hmm?"

The lycan hooked his fingers between the belt loops of Stiles' pants. He nipped at Stiles' lips, pulling at it with his teeth. He then pulled back, trailing a kiss to his mate's ear. He breathed heavily before he whispered, "Take your pants off for me baby," he whispered.

Stiles numbly nodded, hands reaching down to unlatch his belt, button undone, zipper loud in Derek's ears, the brunette slipped out of his pants and boxers in one swoop. Derek's eyes flashed red a bit, a growl ripping through his chest, "Mine," he growled out.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed as he shoved Derek down to the bed, "yours."

Derek flipped them over so he was on top. He began trailing a kiss from Stiles' lips, down the younger man's jaw, lips stopping at his mate's collar bone. He bit down, softly tugging at the skin, "Der," Stiles moaned out hips lifting off of the bed his bare erection meeting Derek's clothed one.

Derek breathed harshly, "Fuck Sty," he moaned when Stiles lifted his hips again.

Stiles let out a whine hands pulling at Derek's jeans, "Clothes off."

The Alpha groaned but nodded as he pulled back a bit to shove his pants off. Once they were off he resumed his position on top of his mate. "I love you," he breathed happily

Stiles nodded in agreement, "Love you too," he murmured pulling a hand grasping Derek's hair pulling him into a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>It was a loud ring that woke Stiles up. The brunette let out a loud groan, head burying into the pillow when the ringing continued. It stopped but picked up again several moments later. Stiles let out a frustrated growl. He tried to sit up to answer it but realized he couldn't move. Derek was lying on top of Stiles, chest against the brunette's back, arms wound tightly around his waist. "Derek," Stiles said, voice laced with sleep, "get the damn phone."<p>

Derek whined, burying his face into the back of Stiles' beck, "Let it ring."

"It might be someone important," Stiles mumbled.

Derek let out a growl, "Well whoever it better hope it's important or I'm going to rip their throat out with my teeth."

Stiles chuckled, "That's not so threatening anymore."

The Alpha leaned up, breathe ghosting over Stiles' ear, "You'll pay for saying that statement," he growled out as he reached over for the phone. His thumb pressed over the answer button and he placed the phone to Stiles' ear.

"Stiles!" the person on the other line said.

The brunette groaned, "Scott, this better be important."

The Alpha grinned, teeth nipping at the back of Stile's beck. The younger man bit back a moan, "Scott, talk now!" the brunette rushed out.

"I was just calling to ask what time the pack thing is tomorrow?"

Derek smiled, his free hand trailed down Stiles' side, going around and resting on Stiles' stomach, just lingering there and Stiles bit at his lip, "It's at," he took in a shaky breathe.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, "you okay?"

Stiles nodded, which was pointless, "Mhmm yeah," he mumbled.

Derek shifted his position, putting his whole weight on top of Stiles, draped across his mate's back, he grinded his hips into Stiles bare ass. Stiles bit at his lip, "It's at noon, at Jackson's," the brunette rushed out.

"Thanks Stiles," Scott said.

"Yeah okay, bye Scott!" Stiles yelled as he hung up the phone before his friend could answer he then tossed the phone onto the floor.

The Alpha leaned down, biting at Stiles' ear. The brunette turned his head kissing the lycan on the lips, "You're evil," he growled.

Derek grinned into the kiss, "I told you," he mumbled pulling back slightly, "you'd pay for that."

* * *

><p>It was closing in to about noon when Derek and Stiles found themselves in the Sheriff's driveway. Derek threw the car into park and followed his mate up the driveway. The two stood for a moment, waiting for the door to open. Emerson grinned and let out a happy yell when he managed to get the door opened, "Papa! Daddy!" he yelled out, "I missed you!"<p>

Stiles smiled and immediately brought his son into his arms hugging him tight," "Hey little man, Papa missed you too."

Emerson squirmed out of Stiles arms and into Derek's hugging the lycan, "Hey," the Alpha said with a smile, "I missed you."

"Me too but but me and Grandpa, we did lots of things," Emerson said with a grin

Derek turned to John, "Thanks again for taking him."

The Sheriff nodded, "No problem."

Stiles pulled his dad into an embrace, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son."

Derek placed Emerson on the ground, "Alright Emerson, say bye to Grandpa John we have to head over to your Uncle Jackson's house."

Emerson nodded, "Okay."

The little boy jumped into the Sheriff's arms hugging him tight. "Bye Grandpa John thanks."

John smiled, "No problem Em, you be good now okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Emerson nodded and ran over to Stiles jumping into his papa's arms. "See you dad," Stiles said giving him one last hug.

"I'll see you later son."

Derek walked over and giving the Sheriff a hug, "Thanks again," he breathed, "I really appreciate it."

The Sheriff nodded, "No problem, I'll see you later too okay?"

Derek nodded, "Mhm," he pulled back and began to follow Stiles out the door, "Later dad" he called out.

Emerson waved at his Grandfather, "Bye Grandpa!" he yelled out.

John waved back, "Buy guys!"

Emerson turned to his dad once they reached the car, "Hey Papa?"

"Hmmm?"

"What you and daddy do?"

"Work," Stiles answered.

The little boy pulled at Stiles' shirt, "You get work done?"

"A little bit," Stiles answered as he buckled the boy into the booster seat.

Derek who was already seated in the front seat grinned, "It depends on how you define work."

Stiles laughed as he closed the door shut. Derek could see the brunette trying to compose himself through the passenger window. Emerson looked outside then to Derek in the driver's seat, "Why Papa laughing?"

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review? Please?**

**Five Points if you can guess where I came up with the name for Derek and Stiles' son.**


	11. Like Father, like Son

**It's been a while since I've updated but my mind has been all over the damn place. Plus I got side tracked with Paper Conversations. Anyways onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the Characters **

**Summary: Emerson and Casey get into a disagreement **

"I ring the doorbell!" Emerson cried out as he stood up on his tip toes, his fingers pressing the doorbell button three times.

"Hey," Derek said looking down at his son, "you behave."

Emerson nodded, "I will."

The door was opened rather quickly and Derek's arms immediately caught the blue eyed boy that ran towards him screaming, "Uncle Derek!" at the top of his lungs.

Derek grinned as he held the boy in an embrace, "What's up Casey?"

Casey smiled, "The sky."

Derek laughed, "Oh yeah."

Casey nodded, "Mhmm, the sky."

"Hey Casey man," Stiles greeted

Casey grinned as he jumped down from Derek's grasp and ran over giving Stiles on his leg, "Hi Uncle Stiles."

Stiles patted the boy on the back, "How's it going?" he asked.

"Good." Casey answered he made eye contact with Emerson who was gripping Stiles' wrist, "Emerson come out and play?" he asked.

"Can I?" Emerson asked as he stepped forward.

Derek nodded towards the family room, "Hey, you say hi to your Aunts and Uncles first."

Emerson nodded as he ran off towards the family room with Casey in tow. "Well, fine, I guess say hi to me later," Jackson said with a laugh

Derek shook his head and gave Jackson a one arm hug, "How's it going?"

Jackson returned the hug and then turned to Stiles to give him one, "Good, you?"

Derek smiled, "Great."

"Where does he get all that energy?" Stiles asked.

Jackson shrugged as he led the pair into the family room where Danny and Scott were already seated. Emerson was giving Danny a hug. "How's it going sport?" Danny asked

Emerson grinned, "Good, I stay at Grandpa John's house."

"You did?" Danny asked

Emerson nodded, "Mhmm 'cause Papa and Daddy working."

Scott grinned at the boy, "Working huh?"

The little boy nodded, "Yes."

Casey bounced up and down next to the boy, "Come on Em, let's go."

Emerson nodded as went to follow Casey but stopped and ran towards Jackson, "I play outside Uncle Jackson?" he asked.

Jackson nodded hugging the boy back, "Course you can."

"Emerson let's go!" Casey called from the backyard

Once Emerson ran out of the room Stiles turned to Jackson, "Again, I ask, where does your son get all his energy."

Derek grinned looking over at Danny, "Must be Danny, doesn't he hang around Danny?"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, he says and I quote, 'Uncle Danny he my best friend'."

Stiles nodded as he made eye contact with Danny, "Yeah, it's from Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes but then grinned, "Please, it's not my fault I'm an awesome Uncle."

"I'm pretty sure he loves me more, every time he sees me tries to tackle me to the ground," Derek joked

"It's cause you're the Alpha," Danny said sticking his tongue out, "He has to do that, his inner wolf is telling him to greet you that way and blah blah blah."

Derek glared at him and cuffed the younger man behind the head. Danny glared at him but it disappeared when the Alpha smiled at him. Scott grinned from his position on the arm chair, "Well we all know I'm Emerson's favorite, I mean when he came here to say hi, I was the first one he said hi too."

"It's cause when you babysit you let him do whatever he wants, like run around the house," Stiles said, sending his best friend a look, "which by the way is very tiring."

"Derek does too!"

Derek huffed, "Thanks Scott you just threw me under the bus, again."

"Like Hell I'm getting blamed for that-"

Scott couldn't finish his sentence because a chorus of "BOYS" could be heard from the kitchen. Lydia and Allison appeared in the entry way, "Stop arguing," they both teased.

Derek smiled, "Hey Lydia, hey Allison."

"Derek," Lydia said, "your son is very sweet by the way."

Allison nodded in agreement, "Yes, he gave me a kiss on my stomach stating it was for the baby."

"That's my boy," Derek said with a smile.

Stiles waved his hand in the air, "Yeah he gets that from me."

Derek reached over and gave Stiles a light shove.

"Anyways, Stiles, we could use your help in the kitchen, do you mind leaving the knuckleheads here to do whatever it is they do?" Lydia asked.

The four wolves of the pack glared as Stiles stood and made his way into the kitchen, "Of course I'll help," he said.

Once they were out of ear shot, Scott broke the silence by saying "I had a rebuttal for Lydia's knucklehead comment but Lydia is mad scary when she's angry, no offense Jackson."

Jackson nodded in agreement, "Oh I know, trust me I know."

Derek laughed, "Alright, so?" his eyes scanning the family room and stopped at the Xbox, "I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing, are we going to play Halo?"

The three shrugged all answering, "Yeah, sure."

The family room as soon filled with gun shots and yells and the sound of fingers slamming against Xbox controllers. The sound was loud but not enough to drown out the mayhem that was about ensue outside.

Emerson and Casey were on top of Casey's play toy in the backyard. Both boys were sitting near the top of the slide holding sticks in there hand. Emerson eyed the stick in his hand, "Casey, what we doing?"

Casey grinned at the older boy "Fighting the monsters."

Emerson's breathing hitched, "Monsters aren't real."

"We just pretending."

"I don't want to play."

"Why?"

"It has monsters I don't like monsters."

Casey huffed, "Come on."

Emerson shook his head, "I don't want to play."

"Stop being a scaredy cat."

The older preschooler growled, "I not a cat."

"Then let's play."

"I don't want to!" Emerson yelled out, "I play another game."

Casey threw his stick on the ground, "Fine you not my best friend."

"That not nice Casey."

"I don't care."

Emerson's eyes darkened, he dropped his stick to the ground and launched himself at the younger boy. He pushed him down, one hand gripping his shirt the other scratching at his arm. Casey growled out, his eyes flashing a grey silver color. "Get off!"

"No!" Emerson growled out in defiance, his eyes flashing green.

The younger boy glared at him, his eyes shining, "Fine!" he yelled.

Casey let out a growl and flipped them over and they soon found themselves tumbling down the slide onto the grass below. Casey gripped tight on Emerson's wrist, he opened his mouth wide and bit down. Emerson let out a loud cry as he felt teeth pierce into his skin. Emerson huffed, he pushed up on his shoulder shoving the younger boy off of him. Once Casey was off he ran towards him and shoved the boy to the ground. "Don't bite," he growled out, eyes flashing green.

Casey glared as he grabbed hold of Emerson's wrist and rolled the over pinning the boy down, "I will if I want!"

"Biting not nice!" Emerson yelled glaring up at him.

"Say you," Casey argued back.

Inside the house, Derek stood up from his position on the couch, "Guys," he said, "I think-"

The Alpha didn't get to finish his sentence. Jackson was already on his feet and running towards the backyard. Derek followed, Danny and Scott in tow. Once they got to the backyard they were met with a messy scene. Emerson was now on top of Casey. Emerson was pounding on Casey's chest with his fist, Casey pulling at Emerson's arm, leaving behind scratch marks. Emerson's eyes flashed green as he leaned down to bite Casey.

"Emerson!" Derek cried out as he ran over and picked the boy up.

"NO!" Emerson cried out as he thrashed about in Derek's arms

Derek's eyes flashed red, "Emerson John Stilnski Hale," he growled.

"Casey Martin Whittemore," Jackson growled as he picked up Casey from the ground.

Emerson sent Jackson a look, "He bite me"

Casey growled as he squirmed in Jackson's grasp, "Daddy, Em push me."

"But Daddy, Casey say you not my best friend!" Emerson wailed out.

"Enough!" Derek demanded, voice booming.

Emerson stopped squirming, he let out a huff. "He started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it," Derek said, voice laced with anger.

Jackson sighed he turned Casey so the boy was facing him. "What happened?"

"He push me," Casey yelled.

"Well he bite me!" Emerson interjected.

Derek examined Emerson's arm to see bite marks but from the looks of it, it looked like the wound was closing and healing. "Emerson?" Derek asked, "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Emerson answered

"Scott," Derek called out.

Scott stepped forward, "Yes?"

"Go inside and get a rag please."

Scott nodded and scrambled inside, Danny followed when Jackson motioned him to do the same.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Jackson asked.

Derek placed his son on the ground, kneeling down so he was within eye level of his son, "Emerson, did you hurt Casey anywhere?"

Emerson nodded, "I scratch him."

"Where?"

"Arm."

Derek looked up at Jackson, "Check Casey's arm."

Jackson nodded and checked his son's arm. There was a little bit if dried blood and he could see very faint scratch marks. "I see the scratch marks but it's very faint."

"Faint as in?"

Jackson sighed, "Like it happened a couple of days ago faint."

Derek nodded. "I think their healing powers kicked in."

"Is that even possible?"

"Usually at this age, no."

"Well, hmmm, I have no idea what to say to that."

Scott and Danny appeared handing Jackson and Derek a wet towel, "Umm the girls and Stiles wanted to know what was going on," Scott said, "so I just told them to let us handle it."

"Good call," Derek commented as he wiped down his son's arm.

"They okay?" Danny asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

"You sure, 'cause I mean, Emerson's arm is covered in blood." Danny said

"I know but the bite mark is closing and starting to heal."

Scott's eyes widened in shock, "What? Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

As Jackson was cleaning up Casey he noticed the little boy still seething in anger. "Hey," Jackson said in a firm tone, "Stop it."

Casey huffed, "He pushed me daddy."

Jackson sighed, "Well you were asking for it."

Casey crossed his arms, "But pushing not nice."

"Yeah, and saying mean words isn't nice either."

Derek looked over at Jackson, he really wanted to butt in and give his two cents. He could feel his wolf growling, the Alpha saying, show the pup his place in the pack but he also didn't want to overstep his boundaries and disrespect Jackson's authority in parenting. So for now he focused on his son. He looked up into the boy's brown eyes, "Emerson."

Emerson gulped, he knew that tone. Derek's voice held an edge to it. The little boy looked down, as he whispered the word, "Yes."

"Do you think that was acceptable behavior?"

Emerson shook his head, "No, but Daddy, he say mean word."

"I understand, but under no circumstance are you to hit Casey, especially since he is your little cousin."

The little boy huffed, "But Daddy, you hit Uncle all the time."

Scott couldn't help it, he really couldn't, he laughed. Derek sent him a look, a look that said, _"shut up or I will make you shut __up."_ But Scott simply grinned back at him.

"Yes I know that but, well.."

Derek trailed off at a loss of words. Frustrated he ran a hand threw his hair. He really dug himself a hole in this one. He always told his son to use his words and to not hit, and was also making sure he instilled those rules in the little boys head. One because in school it wasn't acceptable and two, well he didn't see another reason except for the school. But Emerson was right, Derek was always hitting the boy's Uncles. And it wasn't like a harsh hit, just a slap, a flick just to remind the Betas of their place in the pack.

"Daddy?"

Derek sighed, "You know that, that's a pack thing right?"

Emerson nodded, "Yes, I know Daddy."

"And remember how Daddy said he was the Alpha?"

Emerson nodded.

"Well Dad, just does that to make sure that your Uncles remember not to disrespect me, to remind them their place in the pack."

Emerson nodded.

"Do you understand?"

"Mhmmm….uh huh."

"Alright, so then, for now, just no more hitting, just, I don't know, it's, we'll say it's a grown up thing."

Emerson nodded. "Okay Daddy,"

"Okay."

Derek stood up and looked over at Jackson, "Sorry man," the elder apologized.

Jackson just nodded, "It's okay, boys will be boys."

"Well one thing is for sure," Danny said, "We know that they get their anger from their Dad's."

Jackson and Derek glared.

Danny grinned, "Just saying."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review? Please?**

**I need to get back in the zone with this story, my inspiration usually comes from work but lately, I've had like no kids (today I only had four of my own) and it's been mellow. I still have ideas, just backed up and am trying making them work. I got a couple of chapters going but I want to make sure it's perfect and good quality because you guys deserve that.**

**I also got some ideas brewing for a continuation for Paper Conversations which I said was going to be a one shot but you know with my brain you never know. But we'll see. **

**You guys are awesome, and I can't thank you enough for reading my stories and leaving reviews and so on and so on. I promise when I get my head straight and right on track, I will try to update so it's on a schedule or on a regular basis type thing. I can promise you one thing, Camera Arguments will be updated sometime this week, maybe tomorrow or Thursday, because I've got the next chapter nearly finished.**

**Have a good day! **


	12. Front door tantrum

**This has been sitting for a while. I may have re-written some parts and I've been trying to find a way to wrap it up. So I kind of painted to get my mind cleared and he we are. I got other ideas working and I'm still working on Derek Laws and working on finishing up Camera Arguments. **

**OH OH! And the name Emerson, yes the name came from a child that I teach. BUT BUT! There is an underlining reason as to why I named him that. Aside from the fact that he is a child I teach. The name is different too, but there is another reason why he is named Emerson. So, keep it in mind, I will find a way to reveal later where the name came from.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters**

**Summary: Emerson throws a tantrum **

Derek entered the kitchen to find Stiles at the counter drinking a cup of a coffee. Emerson was sitting down at the table, eating what he usually had for breakfast. "Hey," he greeted as he ruffled his son's hair when he walked passed.

Emerson simply looked at him noticing his dad's change of clothes. The lycan was wearing faded black jeans and his work out shirt. "Daddy?" Emerson asked.

"Hmm," Derek answered.

"Where you going?"

"Training session with your Uncles," Derek answered

"Can I go?"

"Sorry buddy, you have to stay here."

"Why?"

Derek shook his head as he glanced at his son, "Because I said so that's why."

"He's been like that all morning," Stiles mumbled.

"He's like that every morning," Derek stated with a grin as he approached the younger man.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek wound his arms around his mate's waist and pulled him close. He placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips, "You look tired," the lycan mumbled.

Stiles nodded, "You, Mr. Hale, you look the same."

"Hmm, not my fault Emerson kept me up."

"Oh yeah, just you huh?"

"You know what I mean Sty."

"I know."

Derek placed another kiss on his mate's lips. "Have a good day," he mumbled slowly pulling away

Stiles nodded, "Hmm, be safe okay?"

"Always am"

Derek walked around the counter past the kitchen table and towards the front door. Emerson eyed him, just as Derek was a few away from the wooden door he hopped down running towards the lycan. "Daddy wait!" he cried out.

"I have to go little man," Derek said hugging the boy.

"No," Emerson whimpered.

Derek sighed, "Emerson, dad has to go."

Emerson whimpered as his grip on Derek tightened "No daddy," the boy protested.

"It's not a choice buddy, I have to go."

"I don't want you to go!"

Derek let out a low growl, "Stiles," he called out.

Stiles emerged from the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"You might have to get him," Derek breathed, "he won't let me go."

Stiles nodded, "Alright, come on little man, Dad has to go."

Emerson's eyes widened when he felt himself being pulled from Derek's arms. "NO!" he yelled out as he thrashed about.

Derek breathed, eyes shut tight as he slipped on his shoes. This caused Emerson to go insane, he managed to slip himself from Stiles' grasp landing on the floor with a thud. Little arms reached out gripping tight on Derek's leg. "Daddy, stay."

"No, I have to go," Derek forced out as he carefully slipped Emerson's hands off.

Emerson's eyes darkened. He stomped his foot on the ground, glaring at Derek, his eyes flashing a green. Stiles sighed as he knelt down, "Emerson, dad will be back," he said gently.

Emerson shook his head, "No."

"I'm sorry buddy," Derek whispered as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

The little boy whimpered as the lycan stood up and Stiles had to keep hold on his son to prevent him from going after Derek. What happened next shocked both men. Emerson let out a low growl as he shoved Stiles aside. He then glared at Derek, the little boy's eyes were glowing a bright green. Derek look down at his son, he too let out a low growl, his eyes flashing a red. "Emerson," Derek warned.

Emerson lowered his gaze, eyes slowly dissipating back to its normal brown. The little boy's body shook as he breathed heavily. The lycan knelt down, fingers reached out and tilting Emerson's head up so they made eye contact. "You are not to that again," Derek reprimanded

Emerson nodded.

"Do you understand me Emerson, you do not hurt Papa like that."

The four year old bit at his lip as he nodded again, "Sorry Daddy," he apologized in a whisper

"Don't say sorry to me," Derek breathed, "you apologize to Papa."

The little boy nodded as he turned towards Stiles, "I sorry Papa."

Stiles sighed, "It's okay Emerson."

They stood in silence for a split second and Derek felt as if he was choking on the air, it was thick with tension. He could also tell Stiles was forming a question in his mind. "Stiles," he whispered, "something wrong?"

"What the hell Der," Stiles whispered, "he's never done that before."

Derek let out a shaky breathe, "I don't know, he shouldn't be able to wolf out yet, he's still too young."

"Well tell me why his eyes were glowing," Stiles said, a little bit of anger edged in his voice.

"I don't know, I just think it's because he got angry."

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, "Just go, staying here isn't making it any better or easier on him."

Derek nodded as he stood up and made his way to the door but just as his hands reached the door knob Emerson cried again. The little boy's hands reached out gripping the back of Derek's jacket. Derek shut his eye tight, "Okay buddy, one more hug then dad has to go?"

Emerson nodded. "Okay."

The lycan knelt down giving his son one more hug. He placed a kiss on his son's forehead as he let him go. The four year old whimpered as Stiles took hold of him when Derek's hand reached the door knob. "Jesus Derek," Stiles groaned, "just go."

The door slammed shut and Derek had to gain control of himself as he heard his son scream through the wooden door. Stiles let out an aggravated sigh, "Enough Emerson."

The little boy glared at him, "I want daddy!"

"Dad's going to be back," Stiles assured him, gently

Emerson bit at his lip, eyes staring at the close door. He stomped his foot, "NO!"

Stiles sighed as he got up and walked away, "Alright fine, you go ahead and do that, Papa is not staying here and listening to this."

Just as Stiles said this Emerson let out a low growl, his eyes flashing green for a moment before he threw himself onto the floor and began to cry. The brunette breathed deeply, he really wanted to just embrace the little boy and love on him but knew that wasn't going to help at all. Emerson was throwing a tantrum and coddling him wasn't going to help, he needed to know that this wasn't acceptable and he wasn't going to tolerate it. "When you're ready to talk Papa is ready to listen," he announced as he made his way into the kitchen.

It went on for about fifteen minutes. Stiles had long ago drowned out the screams as he cleaned up the mess from breakfast. He was too busy that he didn't notice Emerson entering the room.

"Papa," Emerson whimpered out.

Stiles turned around, "Are you ready to talk to Papa now?"

Emerson nodded.

"Done throwing your tantrum?"

Emerson nodded again.

"Alright, come here."

The little boy ran over into Stiles' arms. Stiles lifted him and he sat the boy onto counter, looking into the Emerson's brown eyes he asked, "What's up? Dad leaves for training all the time and you never cry about it."

"Cause Papa, he go away."

Stiles frowned, "Dad's not going away Emerson you know that."

Emerson shook his head, "No, he go away!"

"Emerson he's not going anywhere, he's going to come back," Stiles assured his son

The little boy shook his head, he let out a growl, "No monster take him away!" Emerson yelled out this time.

Gears started turning in Stiles' head and he realized what his son was saying. Emerson was still reeling from last night's nightmares. "Oh Emerson," Stiles whispered, "no monsters is going to take him away, dad's a werewolf remember."

A nod.

Stiles grinned, "Monsters don't stand a chance against your dad."

Emerson looked at Stiles, tears welling in his eyes, "Daddy scare them away?" he asked seeking reassurance.

The brunette smiled, "Yeah, your dad can handle them, okay."

"Okay," the boy whispered.

Stiles let out a sigh, "Alright."

Emerson nodded. "Alright."

Stiles sighed as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead, "Papa loves you. You know that right?"

"Mhmm, I love you too Papa."

The brunette smiled as he placed Emerson on the ground, "Why don't' you go and play."

Emerson let out a loud sigh, "I still want daddy."

"I know buddy, but he'll be back okay."

"Okay."

Emerson ran off to retrieve his train set and just as he did Stiles' cell phone went off. Stiles took a quick glance at the device, Derek was calling him. "Hey Der," Stiles breathed as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Did he calm down?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he's calm, still angry but he stopped screaming."

Derek breathed deeply, his grip on his phone tightened, "I'm sorry Sty, I didn't mean to make him upset."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later tonight okay."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too and be careful."

"Always."

**Then that leads into the Super Daddy chapter.  
>I am working on another chapter, I hope to get that posted sometime this week, hopefully if my brain cooperates, I can get it posted tomorrow. If not tomorrow then sometime this week, on Wednesday or before that. <strong>

**So…  
>Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please? <strong>

**Have a nice day! **


	13. Safety Concerns

**Another update, I had time to kill today and the update is earlier then excepted. But as I said I had a little bit of time and I was working on this last night after I had posted up, "Front door Tantrum" just had to wrap up the chapter. Anyways. Someone, if I search my memory banks right, suggested this idea. It took time to write, a long time, considering this was suggested way way back when. But better late than never, right? **

**Oh and I reveal in this chapter what Derek and Stiles do for a living. In a very conspicuous way.****  
><strong>**I did have some ideas for what I wanted their jobs to be and I had it set and even told a couple of people what it was. BUT BUT, then I was typing this and looking for a set up for my other chapters, I realized, it wasn't going to work. So miscommunication happened but it wasn't on purpose. I just had to do a SLIGHT change up. Which means in chapter ten, I'll need to fix up one sentence to go with the change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters of Teen Wolf. This is a story people. The actions of the characters in this story do not reflect the actions of the real characters. **

**Summary: Emerson gets picked on at pre-school and something needs to be done. **

Stiles smiled as he listened to his son talk about his school day. The little boy was showing him a picture that he painted. The brunette nodded as he listened to the little boy ramble. His fingers were pointing to the black painted circle with eight lines sticking out as legs. "It's a spider," Emerson said happily, "spiders have eight legs!"

Stiles grinned as his son's enthusiasm but his eyes suddenly darkened when he noticed a fading bite mark on his son's wrist, "Emerson," he said softly kneeling down.

"Yeah?"

Stiles took hold of Emerson' wrist, "Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, Wes, he bite me."

"Who is this Wes?" Stiles asked.

Emerson looked at Stiles, "He a friend."

"Well he is no friend if he bites you," Stiles explained.

The little boy sighed, "He just get mad Papa."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Stiles asked.

Emerson shook his head, "No papa, you say that not nice, you say no biting, no hitting."

"Okay good."

"I good boy Papa, I promise."

Stiles nodded, "I know you are."

"I use my words."

"Good."

The little boy smiled as he hugged the brunette, "We go now?"

"Yeah we can go now," Stiles said standing up holding the little boy in his arms.

"I have ice cream?"

Stiles laughed, "I don't think so bringing you home hyped on sugar has severe ramifications."

Emerson grinned, "Please?"

"I tell you what, you tell me why Wes bit you and maybe I'll buy you ice cream?"

The little boy nodded, "Okay."

"Go on then Emerson, what happened?"

Emerson took a deep breathe, "Well I was…"

_Emerson was seated on the floor playing with trains. The little boy was seated in the middle of a circle shaped tracked, a blue train gripped in his hand as he ran it across the wooden tracks. He then leaned over reaching for another train in the bucket. Just as his hand grasped the black engine it was taken from him. "Hey!" Emerson cried out looking up._

"_Mine," the boy said._

_Emerson glared as he grabbed it back, "Wes, I had it first."_

"_I want it," Wes said as he took hold of Emerson's wrist_

_Wes glared at the boy, a growl escaping his throat as he took hold of Emerson's arms. Emerson tried to wiggle it free but soon found himself screaming as Wes bit into the boy's wrist._

"Did you tell your teacher?"

Emerson nodded, "Yes."

Stiles pressed a kiss to his son forehead, "I want you to be careful around him okay."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Stiles and Derek stood listening as they talked with Emerson's teacher, Miss Judy. Emerson was off by his cubby watching both his parents. "So exactly how did he get the bump on his head," Derek asked, "Emerson is telling us Wes pushed him but he won't tell us how it happened."<p>

Miss Judy sighed, "Well…"

_Emerson laughed as he and Sam built with blocks. Emerson was grinning as he stood up placing a triangle shaped block on top of a square one. "It's cool," Emerson cried out._

_Sam nodded, "Yeah, you did good job." _

"_We can get the cars now," Emerson said._

"_I get them," Sam suggested as he walked over a few feet go grab a basket of cars. _

_Emerson nodded as he watched his friend walk off. He turned around to the shelf behind him to grab another block but was stopped when a little boy came up to him and pushed him. Emerson glared up at the blue eyed boy. "Hey Wes, don't push me," Emerson cried out._

_Wes glared at him, "You not the boss of me."_

_Sam soon appeared, "Go away Wes," he said._

_Wes stuck his tongue out at him. "You go away."_

"_Leave us alone Wes," Emerson growled out. _

_Wes glared at him as reached out shoving Emerson to the ground causing the little boy to trip over the blocks and falling to the ground. The noise created a loud crash and Emerson let out a loud cry as he clutched the red mark forming on his forehead. _

Derek nodded, "Okay, well thank you Miss Judy."

"I assure you Mr. Hale, I am trying the best I can to make sure your son doesn't get hurt."

"Yes, yet this is the second time this child has hurt my son," Derek said.

Miss Judy nodded, "I'm aware of that."

"Then why does it keep-" Derek couldn't finish, Stiles had stepped in.

"Emerson doesn't do anything to instigate it does he?" Stiles asked as he placed a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"No, I assure you, your son doesn't do anything, Emerson is great, he is a wonderful boy," Miss Judy said.

Stiles nodded, "Okay."

"I've already talked to the other boy's parents," Miss Judy said

Derek let out a low growl and Stiles noticed the quick flash of red in the older man's eyes. Stiles tugged his mates arm and then pulled him away gently smiling to Miss Judy in apology. "Der," Stiles whispered harshly, "you need to calm down, you just growled and your eyes flashed red, you cannot shift here."

The lycan nodded as he clenched a fist, "How the hell are you so damn calm about this," he whispered back, "You usually flip out when Emerson gets hurt."

"Yes, I know, and you are usually calm, yet you're not."

"Because," Derek growled out, "this isn't just him and Casey roughhousing, or him falling by accident, someone is hurting him on purpose."

"I know but we are in a public place Der, this is different than me flipping out at home, I can cause a scene at home and besides this is another child, who's to say that maybe it is an accident or he just doesn't know how to interact act with a child."

Derek's eyes darkened, "Well I don't care, I'll cause a scene if I have too and Emerson's been telling the truth, this is no accident that child is hurting our son on purpose."

Stiles sighed as he turned to Miss Judy, "Thank you Miss Judy, we will be going now."

Miss Judy nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry again Stiles and Derek, I am trying my best to make sure your son isn't getting hurt okay."

The brunette smiled at her "I know."

Derek just nodded as he lifted his son from the floor and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Derek growled as paced around the kitchen. Emerson was seated on the kitchen counter watching Derek. Stiles was standing in front of Emerson looking at the fading scratch on the boy's knees. "Who exactly pushed you again," Derek asked.<p>

"Wes," Emerson whispered.

"Wes!" Derek yelled, "the same Wes who bit you and pushed you before!"

Emerson nodded, "Yes."

"Is this Wes picking on you Emerson?"

Emerson shrugged. Stiles sighed as he looked into his son's eyes, "Is Wes being mean to you?"

Emerson shrugged again. Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Emerson John, tell me the truth right now."

"He mean to me, I don't like him."

"Does he pick on Sam?" Stiles asked.

"Oh no," Emerson cried out, "he no pick on Sam, I make sure."

"How?"

"I protect Sam," Emerson said, "he my best friend Papa, no one hurt my best friend."

Stiles sighed, "Emerson, do you tell Wes to leave you alone?"

Emerson nodded, "Yes."

Derek stopped pacing. "I'm talking to that boy's father."

"Derek," Stiles cried out.

"This is the third time this child has hurt our son Stiles, **OUR** son," Derek roared, " Tomorrow I am talking to Wes' father this is not a discussing matter, nor is it nonnegotiable, it is going to happen, I'm going to talk to him."

Stiles sighed, "Okay, okay, but you need to make sure you're calm when you do talk to him."

The Alpha nodded, "I will."

"Fine but you will do it when you pick your son up," Stiles demanded.

Derek glared, "No."

Stiles raised an eye brow, arms crossed over on his chest, "Derek," he warned.

The Alpha let out a low growl, "Are you really going to argue with me over this."

Stiles nodded, "Yes I am, you can't do it in the morning."

"Objection!" Derek barked.

"Derek Jethro Stilinski-Hale."

"You just full named me!"

"I did."

"Why can't I do it in the morning?"

"Because Derek, you'll just set Emerson on edge in the morning and who's to say Wes might pick on him more and not to mention Wes' father, you are going to talk to him when you pick up Emerson from preschool."

Derek nodded.

"You also need to make sure you are calm when you do talk to him, okay," Stiles said, eye brows raised, a tone of warning in his voice

"Okay, I got it."

Stiles nodded, "Good," he breathed as he looked down at his son.

Emerson who was covering his ears looked up at Stiles with a questioning look on his face. "You done fighting?" he asked softly.

"Oh Emerson, daddy and I weren't fighting," Stiles said gently

"Why you yelling?"

Derek grinned walking over so he was also standing in front of his son, "Cause your Papa is hard to negotiate with."

"Like me?"

Derek laughed, "Oh yeah, just like you," he then turned to Stiles pulling his mate into his arms, "You cheated."

"I did not."

"Oh, you full named me," Derek frowned.

Stiles shrugged, "Hey it works on Emerson and in my classroom, so why not."

Derek laughed, "You would make a great lawyer Sty."

Stiles grinned, "Naw, that's all you Der, sides I love my job and it comes with a cool name."

* * *

><p>It was loud Derek took notice as he entered his son's preschool building, the Alpha made sure he came minutes early so he could meet up with Wes' father. He spotted Emerson right in the far corner of the room saying bye to Sam and Cass. "Hey Sam," Derek greeted when the little boy hugged his leg.<p>

Sam smiled, "Hey Derek," he said as he squeezed the lycan's leg then suddenly let go as he bolted out the door "bye" he yelled.

Cass laughed as he nodded to Derek in greeting "Have a nice night."

"You too, tell Dean I say hi," Derek said as he shook Cass' hand.

"Will do, see you later Derek," Cass said as he walked out the door.

Emerson who was in book area bolted into Derek's arms the minute he heard his dad's name. The Alpha hugged his son, "Hey Em," he said softly

"I drew a picture for you and Papa," Emerson said as he squirmed out of his dad's grasp, "I go get it."

Derek nodded as he watched his son scamper off and that's when he felt a sudden shift in the air. His ears straining to hear the conversation going on a few feet away. "Wesley," a deep voice said, "why do you keep hurting your friends."

"He mean to me."

"Oh, well your teacher tells me differently Wesley, I want the truth, now."

Wesley growled, "He not nice"

"Really, then tell me why he hasn't been hurting you?"

Derek approached to too with caution, "Excuse me," he said, "You Wesley's dad?"

The man nodded, "Yes, Dale Matthews."

"Derek Hale," Derek said, "I'm Emerson's father."

Dale took in a sharp breathe, "Listen, I'm so sorry about my son hurting your son."

"Yes, well, I'd like it to stop, I'm not liking that my son comes home with a new bruise every day."

Dale nodded, "Yes, I understand that, I totally do."

"Then why does it keep happening?"

Dale sighed, "Derek," he said.

"Mr. Hale," Derek said, "I think with you, I'd like formalities."

"Mr. Hale," Dale tried again, "I assure you, I would never let my son get away with this."

Derek sighed, the man was telling the truth, there was no stutter in his heart at all, this was going to be hard. Going for the mean approach was not an option. It wasn't an option anyways, Stiles told him to remain calm, "Then, Mr. Matthews, why does it keep happening?"

"I don't know," Dale sighed, "he keeps telling me different things every day, the first time he said it was an accident, the second time he said Emerson started it, the third time he tells me it's because your son is mean."

"Well my son is telling me differently," Derek said a low growl edged in his voice, "now I know my son and I know he's not lying."

Dale glared, "So are you implying my son is."

Derek crossed his arms, "No, but the past few days my son has been coming home hurt. What is your reasoning on that?"

"Maybe your son is really being mean."

The Alpha let out an aggravated sigh as he shut his eyes, "Yes 'cause that so explains why my son comes home hurt."

Dale took in a sharp breathe, "Look," he breathed, "I'm sorry that my son has been hitting Emerson, I assure you that I try everything in my power Mr. Hale to make sure that didn't happen, it's just, I know you don't want to hear a sob story but he's, it's been difficult, he only sees me a couple of times and he is with his mom most of the time, because we share custody."

Derek nodded and went to speak but Dale beat him to it, "And he just started here and I think, the change, it's just, it's affecting his behavior."

"I just want my son to stop getting hurt," Derek said, "that's all I ask."

Dale nodded, "Yes, I get that, I'll talk with his mom and see if we can work something out."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry again Mr. Hale."

The Alpha sighed, his anger slowly melting away, "It's okay Dale."

"I'll figure something out, I assure you Mr. Hale."

Derek nodded, "Derek's fine."

The other man just nodded. Derek stuck out his hand, "I'm sorry if I came across mean," the lycan said.

Dale shook his head as he stuck out his hand shaking Derek's, "No it's okay, I understand, he is your son, and if my son was getting hurt, I'd be the same way."

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me," Derek said.

"No problem, have a nice day Derek and I do hope we don't need to have this conversation again."

"I hope so too," Derek said as he walked away.

The Alpha approached his son who was waiting by his cubby patiently. The boy already had his coat and backpack on. "Sorry buddy, dad had talk to Wes' dad."

Emerson nodded then lifted up his hand up that was gripping a piece of paper, "I drew for you and Papa," he said.

Derek knelt down and glanced at the paper. There were stick figures on it, three of them. They were drawn inside house, "Can you tell me what it is?" Derek asked.

Emerson nodded, "Mhmm, that you and Papa and me," the boy said with glee.

"Nice Emerson," Derek said as he lifted the boy up, "now are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," Emerson said, "I show Papa my picture."

Derek smiled, "He'll love it I'm sure."

"Is Papa home?" Emerson asked.

"No, he's waiting by the car."

Derek held his son tight as they walked out into the parking lot. He approached the black Camaro where Stiles was waiting against the passenger door. "I'm assuming it went okay?" he called out.

"Yes," Derek said as he transferred Emerson over to Stiles, "I was calm."

Emerson frowned, "But daddy I heard you growl at him."

Derek ran a hand through his hair as Stiles sent him a look, the lycan turned towards his son, "We need to have a talk, you and I."

"But I do nothing bad," Emerson said confused

Stiles laughed as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead hugging the boy tight, "Your dad's just mad because you sold him out."

Emerson sent both men another confused look, "I no sell daddy."

The Alpha laughed as leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips, "Okay, I did growl but I swear to you Sty, I kept my cool, well tried too at least, I was calm."

Stiles nodded," I know," he said with a smile as kissed Derek, "I trust you Der and I know you handled it well."

Emerson stuck his tongue out and made a face, "Yuck," he said

Stiles laughed, "Yuck huh?"

The little boy nodded, "Yes yuck."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please?**

**The events in this story, happened to me once. Not necessarily word for word, but children, I've noticed can be mean. And usually it is really a behavioral issue, like no impulse control or just being aggressive in general. But sometimes, a big change in a child's life can cause one to act out.  
>So I searched my memory banks for a time where I found myself in Miss Judy's position.A child hurting another child and trying everything to make sure that doesn't happen, but sometimes, it just does and well, you can only do so much. (But either way I love my job)<br>I tell you, when a parent approaches you about a concern for their child, it is mad scary. Luckily the parent that approached me was calm, unlike Derek who nearly shifted.**

**And yes, Stiles and Derek are using big words around Emerson, like ramifications and negotiable. Child is four years old and he understands those words to some extent. I use words like that in my classroom (I teach a room of 3-4 year olds, seven of them) and I use those words and they understand what I'm saying. Kids are smart. **


	14. Milestones

**I was going to wait till the end of the week to post this but I decided no. I'm just flying through updates here and I do hope that's okay. But as I was looking over at the next installment to write (there's about five more ideas I need to work on) I was hit with something else and I had to roll with it. I don't want to spoil it too much so onward we go.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you guys know the drill. I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the Characters. This is a story and it came from my mind and does not reflect the actions of the real characters. Hell if I owned Teen Wolf they'd be airing Season 2 right now. And it'll be showing all day every day.**

**Anyways moving on.**

Stiles watched with a warm smile as Emerson sat on the floor in the middle of the room. The little boy had a giraffe in his hands and was biting on the ear. Emerson was a little over ten months months and was Stiles' and Derek's pride and joy. "Whatcha doing buddy?" Stiles asked softly.

Emerson simply grinned and held up the stuffed giraffe, "Oohh" he cooed.

"Giraffe," Stiles said.

Emerson tilted his head to the left, "Ahh."

Stiles laughed, "Nice job bud you got the ah part down."

The little boy just looked at him weirdly then began to chew on the toy again. Stiles smiled at him before he stood up and made his way back to his desk. He looked at the pile of paper work in front of him and groaned, "I tell you bud," he said as he looked back at his son, "grading papers are a pain."

Emerson looked at him weirdly grinning he babbled, "Ahh ba"

Stiles grinned, "Can you say Papa?"

The boy held up his giraffe again, "Ah oh"

Stiles laughed, "No, not yet huh?"

The little boy just stuffed the toy back in his mouth grinning around the material.

"Want to trade places?" Stiles asked, "you can grade paper work and I can play with the giraffe?"

Emerson just looked at him weirdly and Stiles laughed, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Stiles turned back around to his desk as he began to flip through one of the first pages of the stack of papers. The brunette mumbling to himself as his eyes scanned across, his red pen making marks, "Really," he said to himself, "how do you spell Lycanthropy wrong I mean are you kidding."

Stiles groaned, "Oh and look that you spelt it right here."

Meanwhile, Emerson just looked at Stiles with interest, confused as to why the male was ignoring him. He looked to his giraffe and threw it the ground. He then got on his hands and knees and began crawling towards Stiles' desk. Once he was in front of him he sat down by the brunette's legs and just looked up. Stiles smiled down at him, "Hey little man," he said softly.

Emerson tugged at Stiles' pant leg, "Da," he said.

Stiles smiled, "Daddy's downstairs little guy fixing up his car."

The little boy let out a huff when Stiles turned his attention back to his paperwork. Emerson looked up at him e his hands reached out and grabbed onto Stiles' pant leg again. He hoisted himself up so he was standing and leaning over Stiles' legs. Stiles reached a free hand down and placed it on top of Emerson's head, "I got to get this done buddy," he said, "I was supposed to do it when you were napping but no," he smiled as he looked down at the boy, "you fell asleep earlier and woke up earlier."

Emerson just grinned and Stiles laughed, "You had that planned didn't you," Stiles cooed, "always up to trouble."

Just as Stiles turned his attention back to his paper Emerson made a fist and slammed it down on Stiles' leg. Stiles winced but turned his attention back to his son, "Alright," he said, "you win, I guess I'll wait till later to grade these."

Stiles placed his pen down and slowly slid out of chair so he was knelling in front of Emerson. He let go momentarily and watched in awe as Emerson wiggled a bit, "You can do it buddy," Stiles said gently, "I know you can stand."

Emerson stuck out his tongue and smiled as he wiggled his body, feet wobbling a little as he stood on his own. Stiles grinned, "Yes," he cooed, "see I knew you could do it, you're so smart."

The brunette suddenly jumped a little causing Emerson to do so as well, fear in the boy's eyes at the sudden movement," Sorry Emerson," Stiles apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you but I want to try something."

Stiles gently moved Emerson so the little boy was still standing up but leaning up against the drawers of his desk. He then moved back slowly a few feet, "Think you can walk?" he asked.

Stiles outstretched his arms, "Come on," he said, "walk to Papa."

Emerson looked at him with interest as he tested the waters. He lifted one foot and slowly put it in front of him. He did again with the other as his arms came out to balance himself. Stiles grinned, "There you go," he said gently, "come on Emerson."

Emerson repeated the same action again. Stiles was full out grinning now, his heart beating in chest as he swelled with pride. "DEREK!" he yelled.

Emerson fell to the ground. He looked at Stiles then leaned forward as he pushed himself so he was standing. "DEREK!" Stiles yelled again, "DEREK GET UP HERE!"

Stiles could hear the garage door open and Derek's footsteps bounding up the stairs. The lycan burst into their office, hand gripping at his chest, "What?" he asked worry laced in his voice, "what's wrong?"

Stiles grinned, "Look," he said as he gestured towards their son.

The little boy was standing again, arms out to his side to balance himself as he wobbled a bit, "Look at that," Derek breathed, "he's getting it."

"Call him to you," Stiles said.

Derek nodded as he stepped into the room and sat down next to Stiles. Emerson looked at him and grinned, "Hey bud," Derek said softly, "can you walk to daddy?"

Emerson lifted up his left leg a little bit and took a step forward, body shaking as he regained balance. He then lifted his right foot up and placed it in front of him. Left foot again. Then the right foot. The brown eyed boy suddenly stopped smiled and clapped his hands together and he then plopped down to the floor. "Did he just?" Derek asked with shock.

Stiles nodded.

"Oh Emerson," Derek grinned as he brought the boy into his arms, "You're walking!"

The little boy squealed as Derek threw him in the air and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Think you can do it again?" the lycan asked.

Stiles laughed, "Good to know I'm not the only one who talks to him like that."

Derek grinned as he placed Emerson back on the ground, "Can you walk to Papa and Daddy?"

"Hold on Derek," Stiles said as he took hold of his son.

Derek nodded as Stiles moved so he was leaning against his desk. He gestured to Derek to go back a few feet. The lycan nodded as he scooted himself back and sat himself down facing Stiles and Emerson. Stiles took hold of Emerson gripping his son's waist and faced him towards Derek, "Go on," Stiles cooed, "walk to Daddy."

Emerson looked back to Stiles then to Derek who was a few steps away. Derek smiled at his son, "Come on Emerson," he said gently, "walk to Daddy"

Stiles let go of his son and watched in awe as Emerson began walking towards the lycan. Derek grinned as he watched his son walk towards him. The lycan felt his heart hammering in chest and he could hear Stiles' as well. The Alpha took in a sharp breathe. Emerson started of slow first but once he was three steps away he picked up speed and fell into Derek's arms. Stiles fist pumped the air, "Derek!" he cried out, "he's walking, like ahh," the brunette hit chest, "my heart won't calm down."

"I know Sty," the lycan laughed "I can hear it and it's louder than mines."

Stiles crawled forward and kissed the lycan on the lips, "This must be what it feels like, watching your kid's first steps."

Derek nodded in agreement he grinned as he hugged Emerson tight, "Good job bud," he cooed

The little boy smiled and stuffed a fist in his mouth, "Ah ba," he babbled around his fingers.

"Go back over there Sty," Derek said, "I want him to walk to you now."

Stiles nodded as he situated himself back against his desk. Derek smiled at his son before he set him back on the ground and faced him to towards Stiles. The Alpha slowly let go and watched in awe as he stood up on his own. "Aww Emerson," Stiles smiled, "you're an expert now."

Derek grinned, "Walk to Papa," he said as he nudged him forward a bit.

Emerson grinned as he slowly walked towards Stiles. Stiles grinned as he outstretched his arms, "Come on," he said, "you can do it walk to Papa."

The little boy laughed as he picked up speed and like with Derek he fell into Stiles arms. Derek jumped into the air, "Stiles!" he cried out.

"I know right," the brunette said with a grin.

The Alpha walked over and sat himself next to Stiles. The brunette had the boy in his lap so that he was facing them. Derek reached a hand over and ruffed up the boy's brown hair, "Walking now," he said, "man, you'll be handful."

The little boy just smiled at him, "If he's anything like you and me," Stiles said as he looked at his son, "I'm sure he will be."

Derek laughed, "He's a handful now he crawls into everything."

"Oh!" Stiles cried out, "must write this down."

Derek fumbled a bit as Stiles hastily handed their over to him. The Alpha watched as Stiles walked over to the book shelf in one corner of the room. He pulled out a blue spiral bound booked and a pen and walked over so he was sitting next to Derek. He opened it up and flipped a few pages, "Picture?" he asked.

Derek laughed, "I got," he said, "you go on and write it."

Stiles nodded, "November twenty first, two thousand eight."

"Uh huh," Derek said in agreement as he placed Emerson back a few feet from the brunette.

Stiles looked up and watched as Emerson walked towards him again. Derek was off the side, phone out as he snapped a picture. He then bolted out of the room causing Emerson stumble and fall, "Derek!" Stiles called out, "Where you going?"

"Video camera!" Derek hollered back.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he eyed the video camera on Derek's desk. He then turned his attention towards Emerson, "I think sometimes Daddy's head is all over the place."

The brown eyed boy just smiled and Derek was back in the room again, "I heard that," he growled.

Stiles laughed, "Remember, we keep that in our office so it's easy to find at all times?"

"Hey," Derek said as he pointed his finger at Stiles, "I can't think straight right now, my mind is all over the place and it's not helping that you're buzzing with pride and joy and it's just adding to mines."

"Der," Stiles said, "I know, I understand."

The lycan rolled his eyes as he walked over and retrieved the video camera on his desk. He flicked it on and focused it towards his son, "It's November twenty first two thousand eight and Emerson has taken his first steps," the lycan said.

Derek panned the camera in on Stiles and Emerson, "Can you show the camera bud?" he asked.

Stiles took hold of his son and faced him so he was facing towards Derek, "You can see him okay?" he asked.

Derek nodded, "Yes I can."

Emerson looked at the camera with interest, then with hands in front of him he began walking towards Derek, he got about halfway before he fell to the ground landing on his bottom, "ooh," he said before he fell over onto his side.

"Aww buddy," Stiles soothed when the boy let out a cry.

Derek shut the camera off and placed on the ground near him. His heart swelled in his chest as Stiles brought Emerson into his arms hugging the boy tight. Stiles was great with him, it was amazing on how quickly he grasped at being a dad. Hell he was shocked at how quickly he grasped on how to be a dad. It was all instinct, some things were troubling but like John said, "You'll know."

Stiles looked over at Derek, "Hey," he said softly, "What's wrong Der?"

Derek smiled, "Just thinking Stiles."

"About what?"

"You, Emerson, us," he answered.

"Good things?" Stiles asked.

Derek grinned, "Always."

"He's walking now," Stiles breathed, "can you believe it?"

The Alpha laid down on the ground and looked towards the pair then up to the ceiling, "It's, wow," he said.

The brunette grinned as he looked at Emerson, "Pretty soon you'll talking," he said to the little boy

Derek groaned, "Oh man, then he won't shut up."

"Derek!"

The Alpha grinned, "Kind of like you."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked towards his son. The boy's brown eyes looked into his and Stiles was sure he could see mischief in them. He then looked towards Derek then back to Emerson. "Dog pile!" Stiles cried out as he lifted his son in the air and set him on top of Derek.

The Alpha let out an exaggerated "ooff" and a cry of pain. "Oh no," he yelled as he reached his arms up and began tickling his son, "Emerson's got me," he said.

Stiles laughed as Emerson began to squirm and let out a squeal of laughs and giggles. The brunette then moved so he was lying next to Derek. "You're good with him," Stiles breathed.

Derek grinned, "You're not too bad yourself."

Stiles sighed as he reached over and ran a hand through his son's hair, "I'm glad we have him Der."

The Alpha nodded as he gripped Emerson tight, "I'm glad we have him too," he breathed, he then turned towards Stiles placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek, "I'm glad I have you."

Stiles grinned as he turned his head and gave a soft kiss on Derek's lips, "I love you."

"Love you too Sty."

"And Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I have you in my life too."

Emerson let out a cry causing both men to look at their son. "You too bud?" Stiles asked.

Derek laughed as he reached one his hands up to ruffle the boy's hair, "I heard right," he said as the boy smiled at them, "I think he's glad to have us as his parents."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please?**

**So I'm not a parent but I am a teacher. But the kids that I teach already know how to walk. So of course them walking, it's like, yeah they can do that. But I do however babysit my cousins every once in a while. And the brother and I were babysitting one of my little cousins. She wasn't even one yet, she I think was about to turn one but she already began to walk.**

**When we were babysitting my brother was playing with her and had told me she was walking and I of course didn't believe him because you know my thought was "she's too young****."**** Then you know****,**** he demanded I go over to where they were. And sure enough, SHE WAS WALKING. That just blew mind. And we just assumed that she was walking before we arrived.**

**Kicker. **Now here's the kicker, my brother witnessed her FIRST steps (I'm emphasizing that).****

**Because as it turns our little cousin just learned how to walk and my brother saw her First Steps and I saw her second. So that good feeling in the chest was even magnified to know that we both witnessed a major milestone in her life. Of course you know we felt bad cause we stole that from my Aunt and Uncle haha. But it was just, that moment, I was like, "This isn't my kid, she's my cousin but this must be what it feels like when you watch them walk for the first time."**

**Just thought I'd share what caused the inspiration.**


	15. Conversations and Confrontations

**If I remember correctly someone requested this, both of the things that happen in this chapter. e.(I know one for sure, the other one, not so sure). **I tried to killed two bones with one ston****

**I was going through a Supernatural withdrawal. That's all I will say, I don't want to give anything else away.**

**I scratched it so many times because I couldn't make it work, so I hope that how I went works, because, it's just, this wouldn't write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. This is a story and does not reflect the actual actions of said characters. **

**Summary: Something happens at Emerson's preschool. **

"Derek," Miss Judy said as she leaned against the cubbies talking to the dark haired man.

Derek nodded, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Something interesting happened with Emerson today."

"Go on."

"Well, I didn't exactly see it happen."

The lycan raised an eye brow, "See what happened."

"Derek, your son nearly decked Wes in the face, if Sam hadn't been there I'm sure Emerson would've punched him."

Derek looked down at his son, "Emerson," he said, voice holding an edge, a warning tone.

"Wes hurting Sam, I helping Daddy."

"You're supposed to use your words Emerson."

Emerson sighed, "I know but I, I so mad daddy I just, I push him."

The Alpha let out a sigh as he reached a hand placing it on top of Emerson's head. He ruffled the boys hair before letting his hand rest there. "I'm sorry Miss Judy," Derek apologized, "I will talk to him tonight, it won't happen again, I assure you."

"I hope so and it was his first time trying to hit someone, so we just talked to him about it, we didn't move his name on the traffic light."

"That's fine" Derek said, " and this will be his last time hitting someone here at school he knows better."

The teacher nodded, "There is one more thing," she said.

"Yes."

"Your son's eyes, well they were glowing a bright green and he was growling a lot, like a low growl."

Derek gulped as a wave of nervousness hit him. He looked down at his son who simply looked up at him. The little boy was biting at his lip and Derek could sense the guilt and nervousness that his son was emitting. The Alpha shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he turned to his son's teacher, "Growling?" he asked in fake confusion

"Yes," Miss Judy confirmed with a nod, "He was growling and it was like an animal type growl."

"Well, that, I have no idea," Derek lied smoothly.

The middle aged woman nodded, "Well, I'm sure it was just pure adrenaline rushed anger or something."

"Could be," Derek agreed.

"But, care to explain his eye color going from a brown to a green?"

"Yes, well, if Emerson doesn't have control of his emotions, like his mood suddenly shifts quickly, well his eyes change color to match and it's always a green. Why green? Well I'm going to assume it's because my eyes are green."

Miss Judy eyed him as she processed the information. "Makes sense," she said, "I taught a child a few years back whose eye color changed depending on the weather or his shirt color."

"Yeah, so it must be similar," Derek breathed

"Must be," the teacher trailed off as she shook her head, "Anyways Derek, I just thought I'd let you know what happened."

"I appreciate that," Derek said, "I will talk to him at home, you have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

><p>"Hey dad," Sam said as Cass buckled the little boy into his car seat<p>

"Hmm," Cass answered as he finished up.

Sam looked into the man's eyes, "I think Em is a werewolf."

Cass looked at his son weirdly, "How do you know about werewolves?"

The little boy bit at his lip, "Umm, daddy."

Cass let out a low growl as he shut the door. He leaned against the car, reached his hand into his pocket fishing out his cell phone. His thumb slid over the keys as he dialed his husband's number, "Dean," he practically growled when the other man picked up.

"Yes?" Dean answered hesitantly.

"Are you teaching our son about hunting?"

"No!" Dean yelled, "I would never, I told you, I don't want him to have that kind of life."

Cass nodded as he eyed his son through the window, "We need to talk when we get home."

"Why?"

"Our son thinks his best friend is a werewolf, that's why."

"What!" Derek yelled.

The other man nodded, "Werewolf, he thinks Emerson is a werewolf Dean, how the hell does he know about werewolves."

"I may or may not have talked a bit about it."

"Dean!"

"I didn't teach him about hunting Cass," Dean growled, "I merely talked to him about the creatures."

"We are talking when we get home," the ex-Angel growled as he ended the call.

* * *

><p>Derek let out a frustrated growl as he paced around the family room. Emerson was sitting in the far corner, his train tracks out. The lycan looked at the watch on his wrist, his other hand running through his hair, phone glued to his year. "Stiles pick up the phone," he growled.<p>

"What's up Derek," Stiles said.

"Stiles," Derek yelled, "come home now."

Stiles sighed, "Derek, I'm finishing up grading papers and I really don't want to bring them home."

"Now Stiles," Derek ordered, "it's important."

"How important."

"Code Red important."

"Shit," Stiles cursed, "alright, I'll be home."

Derek nodded as he pressed the end button, quickly pocketing his phone. The lycan ran a hand through his hair again, messing up his black spikes. Emerson looked up, "Daddy?" he said softly.

Derek let out a sigh, "Yeah buddy?"

"I sorry," he whispered.

The lycan rushed over to his son embracing him, "Hey," he said firmly, "I'm not mad at you okay."

Emerson nodded as he hugged him back, "I no mean too."

Derek let out a shaky sigh, "I know, I know."

"I in trouble?"

"No, no, you're not."

* * *

><p>Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he paced the kitchen of his home. Cass was seated at the table with Sam seated next to him. In front of the pair was a book, a big book on mythical creatures. The book open, as the words WEREWOLVES in bold letters stared at them. "Tell me again Sammy," Dean said as he pulled up chair, "What happened?"<p>

Sam took a deep breathe, "Well.."

_Emerson and Sam were laughing loudly as they ran around the playground. Sam bolted up the slide landing on the top with a thump. He looked back at his friend, "Come on Emerson let's go," he called to him. _

"_Okay wait," Emerson called as hands__ gripped the edges of the slide to help him climb. _

_Emerson landed on the top with a thud as he followed Sam down a platform, both boys crawling through a red tunnel. They landed on the other side Emerson grinning as he stepped forward grabbing the blue steering wheel. "Sam__"__ Emerson called, "find a key so we can go to the store." _

_Sam nodded as he jumped off the platform landing on the woodchips. The little boy squatted down as his fingers began picking up the wooden chips. He examined one and threw it on the ground. He picked up another, "Got one!" he cried out._

"_Let's go!"__ Emerson called._

"_I com-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence, he found himself on the ground._

_The little boy looked up, "Wes," Sam whined "get off me!" _

_Wes just glared at him. Sam let out a huff as he pushed Wes off scrambling to get up. But Wes had shoved him down again and by now Sam was screaming. Emerson turned his attention to his friend, "Hey!" he cried out, "don't hurt my best friend." _

_Emerson bolted from the wooden platform he was on. Both arms in front as he took hold of Wes by the waist and tackling him to the ground. Sam sat up and looked at his friend, noticing very quickly that the boy's eyes changed from its normal brown to a bright green. He also noticed the growls coming from him. "Emerson," Sam cried out, "stop!" _

_Emerson let out a low growl, tongue snaking out to lick at his lip, Sam really thought he was seeing things, as he saw sharp, white canine like teeth. Sam scrambled over to his friend as he pulled him off. "Emerson," Sam whined, "no, no hitting." _

_Emerson let out a low whine but nodded. The little boy loosened his grip on Wes' shirt his hand that was clenched into a fist unclenched and dropped to his side._

Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at Cass, "We have to talk to them."

"No."

"Castiel," Dean huffed.

Cass' eyes darkened, "Dean," he said voice gruff.

"We have to Cass."

"Seriously," Cass said as his hands reached over covering Sam's ears, "they've done nothing wrong, you are not going to kill off the Hales."

"I'm not!" Dean growled, "We just need to talk to them."

"Fine, just talking, nothing more."

"I swear," Dean breathed.

* * *

><p>Stiles threw his jeep into park as he bolted up the driveway and into his house. Derek was sitting on the staircase waiting for him. "Where is he?" Stiles panted.<p>

"Sleeping," Derek answered.

Stiles nodded as he kicked the door shut, "What happened?"

"He nearly, in fact I'm sure he did, he wolfed out at pre-school today."

"What, that's impossible, he's four years old"

Derek groaned, "I know, but I'm starting to think it is."

Stiles plopped down to the ground, back leaning against the front door, "How?"

"Remember, when he threw that tantrum a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah, you said it was because he was angry."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, he was but it wasn't something major, he just wasn't getting his way."

"Okay, so what happened at school, did his teachers notice?"

The lycan breathed took in a sharp breath, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no!" Stiles cried.

"His teacher, Miss Judy said she saw Sam pulling Emerson off of Wes and that when she approached him, Emerson's eyes were flashing a green and he was growling, like an animal type growl."

Stiles bit at his lip, "Anything else?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I told her though that, Emerson, when he gets angry or has no control over his emotions, his eyes change color."

"She believed you?"

"Yeah, because some kids she's taught, their eye color, changes slightly depending on what shirt they're wearing or the weather."

Stiles let out a relieved sigh, "Oh good."

"We have to do something Stiles, if he hadn't gotten control back, well, god knows what would've happen, he could've fully wolfed out."

"I'll try and look into it," Stiles said, "hell, I'll make it into an assignment in class if I have too."

Derek nodded, "I'll, I'll try and figure something out."

Stiles nodded, "What made him angry anyways?"

"Wes was picking on Sam and Emerson was defending him."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when there was a soft knock on the front door. Derek sent Stiles a look, a look that said, "who the hell?" Stiles shrugged as he stood up, hands reaching for the door. Derek was by him in seconds, hands grasping Stiles' wrist, "Don't," he said forcefully.

"Derek," Stiles said, "what's the-"

Derek let out a low growl, "Go upstairs and stay up there."

"Derek?"

"Go," Derek demanded, "Now Stiles go in Emerson's room."

Stiles nodded as he bolted up the stairs. Derek turned towards the door, and turned the knob. "Cass, Dean," he said nodding to the two in greeting.

"Hey," Dean said, "Can we talk?"

"Now's not a good time," Derek answered.

Cass bit at his lip as he lifted his trench coat up showing Derek the silver knife that was stowed between his pants and hip. Derek shut his eyes as they flashed red, his wolf growling at him, telling him to do something. The lycan opened them, causing Dean to step back a bit, "I didn't do anything," he growled, voice edged with anger, his green eyes tinged a crimson color.

"We just want to talk," Cass said softly.

"Talk," Derek growled, "you come here with a knife, and you want to talk."

"Precaution," Dean answered quickly.

"You're not coming into my house," Derek said forcefully, "you will not hurt my family."

"Derek," Cass said, "we just want to ask you a question."

The lycan tilted his head to the side. They were both telling the truth but his wolf made a low growling noise, telling him to be careful. Derek nodded his head as he gestured for the two to step back, he took one look towards the stair case before he stepped outside, door closing softly behind him. "What do you know," he asked.

"Sam thinks Emerson is a werewolf," Dean answered, "by the looks of it you are."

Derek nodded but crossed his arms, "What do you know about werewolves?"

"Used to be a hunter," Dean answered.

"I don't kill anyone, I haven't killed anyone and my pack members were willingly turned," Derek rushed out, "so you can't do anything about that."

Cass sighed, "We aren't we just want to make sure."

The Alpha raised an eye brow, head tilted to the left. His wolf died down his growls and Derek allowed himself to relax a bit, "I know," he breathed, "I can tell if you're lying or not."

Dean nodded.

"Besides," Derek said, "You can't if you wanted too, I'm protected, my family is, my pack is we have an agreement with the Argents, who are also hunters."

"We just want to help," Cass said, "Sam's going to keep an eye on Emerson, if he sees that he's close to shifting, he'll him out.

Derek fully let his anger and guard wash away, "Oh."

"Yeah," Dean said, "look Derek, I can tell you and Stiles, you both are good people. And your son, he's a great kid. Besides, my hunting days are over.

"Still keeping my guard up," Derek rushed out, "I've got a pack, I've got a family to protect."

"Alpha?" Cass asked.

Derek nodded, "Yes."

"Is your son doing okay?" Dean asked.

"He's asleep right now."

"I'm sorry Derek," Cass said.

The Alpha took in a sharp breathe, "Don't worry, just don't **ever** come to my house with a weapon again," he growled, eyes bleeding red for a bit.

"We won't," Dean said.

Derek nodded as he turned around, "I have to go, I'll see you guys later."

The lycan didn't stick around to hear their response. He walked into his house slamming the door shut and locking it. He nearly lost it, when he was conversing with Dean and Cass. He was really glad that he made sure to keep his wolf in check. He ascended the stairs and walked down the hall into his son's room. Stiles was laying on Emerson's bed, the little boy awake. "Papa," Emerson said softly.

"Hmm," Stiles answered.

"I no mean to," Emerson said, "I-I don't know how happened."

Stiles reached a hand up rubbing Emerson's back, "I know buddy," he whispered, "you just, you need to watch that temper of yours."

"Wes hurt my friend," the little boy stated, "I angry, he no hurt Sammy."

The brunette smiled, "I know, you're just like your dad, very protective."

Derek smiled, "He's like you too," he said, "always there for his friend."

Emerson, who was laying down on Stiles' chest looked lifted his head up, "Lay with us daddy," he called to the elder.

The lycan nodded as he approached his son's bed. He slid in pressing up against Stiles' side. "Hey Der," Stiles whispered.

"Hmm."

"I think I know why."

Derek lifted his head up, "How?"

"Well the first time is because he was angry and his eyes just flashed right?"

"Yes."

"And you said that he's too young to wolf out."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, he is least from my knowledge."

"Is instinct enough drive?"

"What do you mean?"

Stiles exhaled loudly, he brought up a hand to rub his son's back, "Emerson, you said you got angry because Wes was hurting Sam?"

Emerson nodded, "Yes, I was helping my friend."

The lycan bit at his lip, eyebrows scrunched as he searched his memory banks, "It may be enough."

"I be careful," Emerson whispered, "not happen again."

Derek smiled, "Watch yourself okay, if you feel like you're getting angry, walk away, or ask Sam for help."

The little boy nodded, "Okay."

"This may be a bad time," Stiles said, "but I think we should write this down in his book."

Derek laughed as he pressed his head into Stiles' side, "How are you going to take a picture of that?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it needs to be written down, this is a milestone in our son's life Der."

The Alpha nodded as he reached over running a hand through his son's hair, "You are right."

Emerson smiled at his dad, "I promise, I be careful."

"Good," Derek whispered as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Did you hit Wes though?" Stiles asked.

"Oh no, Sammy stopped me."

"Good."

"I wish I did," Emerson said, "serve him right."

Stiles laughed, "Oh my god who taught you to say that, did Dad?"

Derek frowned, "Hey for once it wasn't me."

"Well who then?" Stiles asked

Emerson grinned, "Uncle Scotty"

Derek laughed when he saw Stiles reaching into his jean pocket to pull out his cell phone.

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please? **


	16. News

**I'm still backed up on request that I can't make work. But I've had this sitting for a while and have struggled with the ending of the chapter but I got it. But this chapter will help with a set up for one of my other requests. **

**Anyways. Onward.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters.**

**Summary: Emerson has a moment when being dropped off at preschool and his teacher finds out why**

"I don't want to go to school," Emerson cried out as Stiles pulled into a parking space.

Stiles let out a sigh, "It's not a choice, you have too, I need to go work because I have a test to give out today."

"No."

The brunette exhaled loudly as he stepped out of the blue jeep. He slammed the door shut and went around to the other side to unbuckle his son. "But Papa," Emerson protested.

Stiles smiled sadly at him, "Sorry buddy."

"You get me later?"

"No, dad's going to get you today."

Emerson shook his head, "No, Papa, I want you."

Stiles raised an eye brow, "Want me to call Grandpa? Do you want him to come get you?"

"No."

"Uncle Scott, maybe you can see baby Kylie?"

Emerson shook his head, "No!"

"Alright so dad it is."

"But Papa, you come get me."

"I can't Emerson, I have tests to give out and I've got a meeting."

The little boy let out a huff, arms crossing across his chest. "Are you going to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Stiles asked softly.

"Carry."

Stiles eyed his son as he crossed his arms, "Then I need you to stop being angry."

"Kay Papa."

Stiles took hold his son as he walked across the parking lot and into the boy's classroom. He stopped at the front desk and set Emerson down to sign him in. Emerson gripped Stiles tight around the neck when he felt himself being pulled away. Stiles sighed, loudly as he tried to pry the little boy out of his arms. "Ok Emerson," he said gently, "Papa has to go."

"No, Papa no," Emerson cried.

Stiles shut his eyes, he took in a sharp breathe, "Em, Papa has to go to work now."

Emerson's eyes widened in panic when he felt himself being pulled away and placed on the ground. The four year old bit as his lip, "Papa!" he cried when Stiles took a step back.

"I'll see you later okay bud."

"No, Papa wait," Emerson cried as he ran towards the older man hugging his leg.

Emerson's teacher- Miss Judy- appeared, she knelt down placing a hand on Emerson's shoulder, "Hey buddy, Papa has to go," she said gently, with a smile.

"No," Emerson cried out, "Papa stay."

Stiles shut his eyes, he placed a hand on his son's head, ruffled the brown hair, "Can't little man, I'll see you later okay."

The little boy shook his head as he gripped Stiles' leg tighter. Stiles looked at his son's teacher, eyes pleading, "I think you might have to take him," Stiles breathed.

Miss Judy nodded, "Alright Emerson," she said hands grasping Emerson's waist as she pulled him apart, "Say bye to Papa."

Emerson's eyes widened as he watched Stiles walk out the classroom. "Papa, I want hug."

Stiles sighed as he turned around and walked towards his son. He knelt down in front of him embracing the boy tightly. Emerson's arms reached around and hugged Stiles around the neck. "I love you," the little boy mumbled.

"I love you too little man," Stiles whispered.

The brunette pulled back placing one more kiss on his son's forehead. Emerson frowned, eyes down casted as his body shook. Stiles bit at his lip, one arm gripping his son's waist the other he used to run through the little boy's hair. "Hey, calm down."

Emerson looked up at him, hand shaking as they formed a fist. "Emerson," Stiles said softly, "easy, okay."

Emerson nodded as his body relaxed. "When I walk out this door and you scream, is that going to bring me back?"

"No."

"Are you going to get what you want when you're angry and throwing a fit?"

"No Papa."

"Then enough okay."

"Kay Papa."

"Daddy will pick you up and I'll see you at home okay."

The little boy nodded.

"Alright, you have a good day, I love you."

Emerson hugged the elder one last time, "I love you too."

Stiles stood up and walked out the door. Emerson watched with a sad face as he watched his Papa's retreating figure disappear. "I want my Papa," Emerson whimpered.

"I know bud, but Papa has work."

Emerson just sighed, shoulders slumped. "Hey, why don't we go draw a picture for Papa, then you can give it to him when he comes?" his teacher suggested.

The little boy shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

Miss Judy sighed as she stood up, "Alright, well I have some things I have to do, alright, when you're ready to go play, you can."

Emerson stood there for a moment, his eyes scanning his classroom. After a while he approached the art table. He grabbed a paper, a black marker and sat himself in a chair. For a while he just stared at the paper, then his right hand gripped the marker tight and be began to draw circles. A big one at the top, lines coming down from the bottom, two of them, then two more lines, one on each side of the circle and he drew hair coming up from the top. Going high and all over the place and right in the middle of the circle he placed a happy face.

He repeated it again. Circle, lines on the bottom, lines on side but the hair on the top was of smaller lines. A happy face in the middle.

He did it again. A smaller circle, lines on the bottom, lines on the side- both which were small- and no hair on top of the head.

One more time. Hair this time, similar to his.

And again. Hair flat.

Miss Judy approached the table with caution, she sat herself down in the chair next to the little boy. "What are you drawing Emerson?" she asked gently.

Emerson didn't answer. So Miss Judy just sat and watched.

Three more figures were added. "This is my Daddy," Emerson said.

Miss Judy nodded.

Emerson pointed to the first figure he drew, "This is daddy," he said again.

A nod. Emerson pointed to the second figure, "This Papa."

A nod. Emerson pointed to the fourth figure, which Miss Judy took note, Emerson totally skipped the third, but she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she smiled, nodded again, encouraging Emerson to go on. "This me, Emerson," the little boy said.

The little boy then pointed to the fifth figure, "This Grandpa John, he a Sheriff," he said proudly.

"You love your Grandpa John, don't you Emerson."

"UH huh," Emerson said, with an enthusiastic nod.

Emerson pointed the sixth figure, "This Grandma Ellen."

Miss Judy nodded, "Who's Grandma Ellen?"

"Umm, my Papa's mom."

"Oh."

"But Papa say she gone."

"Oh, well, that's sad, isn't it?"

The four year old nodded, "Yeah."

They were silent again. Emerson broke it by pointing to the seventh figure, "This my daddy's mommy, her name Kylie."

Miss Judy nodded. Emerson breathed and pointed the figure again, "But daddy say, her gone too, like Grandma Ellen."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Emerson," Miss Judy said.

Emerson just nodded and pointed to the last figure, the eighth one. "This is Grandpa Emerson."

"Oh, hey that's your name," Miss Judy pointed out with a smile.

The boy nodded, a grin on his face, "Daddy say, I name…my name after Grandpa Emerson and Grandpa John."

"Well that's nice."

Emerson nodded. Miss Judy reached over and pointed to the small figure that Emerson missed. She tapped at the drawing and asked, "Now who is this?"

The brown haired boy looked down at the figure and frowned, "Papa say he having baby."

That's when it clicked. She now understood why Emerson was so reluctant to let Stiles go when he was usually all smiles coming into school. Miss Judy's mind zoned out to a conversation she had with the brunette two mornings ago.

"_Hey may be a little off," Stiles said, "we just told him that he's going to be a big brother."_

_Miss Judy nodded, "How'd he take it?"_

"_He's a little apprehensive about it, he knows what it means but at the same time, he doesn't like the idea of it."_

"_He'll come around, it's a lot to take in."_

_Stiles nodded, "I just wanted to let you know."_

"_Well thanks, I appreciate it, I'll keep an eye out for him." _

"_Thank you Miss__ Judy."_

_Miss Judy smiled, "You're welcome, oh and Stiles."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Congratulations."_

_The brunette grinned, "Thanks." _

"Well that sounds exciting," Miss Judy said, a smile on her face, "Aren't you excited."

Emerson's eyes darkened, "Baby take Papa away."

"Oh Emerson," Miss Judy soothed, "Your Papa will always love you."

Nothing.

"Is that why you threw a fit this morning?"

"I no want Papa go bye bye," Emerson whispered.

"He's not Emerson, your Papa is a nice man, and he won't do that."

Emerson said nothing, just stared at the paper in front of him. Miss Judy sighed as she slowly got up from her spot, "Want to put that in your cubby so you can take it home?"

"No," Emerson answered and lifted the paper up, "for you teacher."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, well thank you."

Emerson nodded and scrambled off to play, he then backtracked and ran back to hug Miss Judy's leg, "Thank you," he said as he ran back towards the block area.

Derek entered his son's preschool classroom; it was loud, busy and noisy. He spotted his son at a table coloring a picture. He could see another little boy sitting at the table and recognized the boy to be Sam. He stood watching for a moment as his son conversed. "Emerson why you crying this morning," Sam asked.

Emerson looked up at his friend, "I don't want Papa to go."

Sam tilted his head to the left, "Where your Papa going?"

"Work."

"Your Papa always come back," Sam said

"I know," Emerson breathed.

Derek jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and was met with a pair of green eyes. It was Sam's dad, Dean. "Hey Derek," Dean said.

Derek nodded in greeting, "Hey Dean, how's it going."

"Good," Dean answered, "Yourself?"

Derek sighed, "Emerson's been out of sorts lately."

"Oh?"

The lycan watched as his son let out a loud laugh, "Stiles is pregnant"

Dean smiled clapping Derek on the shoulder, "Well congratulations man."

"Thanks," Derek breathed.

Dean looked over at the two kids, "Let me guess, he likes the idea but doesn't like the idea?"

"Yeah, he's just been throwing tantrums and has had severe separation anxiety lately."

"I'm sorry man," Dean said, "but he'll come around."

Derek nodded, "I hope so."

"He will, he's a bright boy, especially at this age," Dean said.

The lycan smiled, "Thanks, he gets it from Stiles, Stiles is very smart."

Dean laughed, "My son, acts so much like my husband, it's scary."

"Yeah, Sam's a bright kid as well."

Dean grinned, "That's my man, he is also gets it from my brother, my brother is a total nerd."

The lycan laughed, "Maybe that's why they get along so well, they're both bright but at the same time are a pain"

Emerson's ears perked up when he heard Derek laugh. He dropped his orange marker on the table, bolted himself up from the chair and into Derek's arms. The Alpha caught him with a grin, "Hey little man, how's it going?"

The little boy simply hugged Derek tightly, head buried in his dad's neck. Derek smiled as he hugged his son back. "I missed you," Emerson mumbled softly.

Derek placed a kiss on the boy's head, "I missed you too."

Dean smiled at the two, "Hey Em, how's it going?"

Emerson pulled back a bit, "Good," he answered before burying his face into Derek's neck again, "I go home now," he asked, "I see Papa?"

Derek rubbed his son's back, "Yeah, let's go see Papa," he placed another kiss to his son's head before putting him down, "Say bye to your teacher and your friends please."

The little boy nodded as he ran off to say bye to his teacher. He gave her a quick hug before running to his cubby and grabbing his backpack and jacket. He slipped them on quickly and was by Derek again, arms up, "Up daddy," he said.

Derek smiled, "Say bye to Sam and Dean."

"Bye Dean," Emerson said giving the older man a high five.

Dean laughed, "Bye Emerson."

Emerson then turned to Sam and he embraced the boy in a tight hug, "Bye Sammy I see you later."

Sam nodded as he returned the hug, "Bye Em."

"Have a nice night," Dean said he walked out the door with Sam trailing behind.

"We go now?" Emerson asked looking up at his dad.

Derek nodded, "Yeah," he said softly lifting the boy up, "let's go."

"Papa home?"

"He'll be home in a bit," Derek answered.

Emerson sighed as he buried his face into Derek's neck, "I miss him."

"I know," Derek whispered gently.

The little boy let out a sigh, "I missed you too daddy."

"I missed you too little man."

"Baby?"

Derek looked at his son, eyebrows raised, shocked that his son was the one bringing the baby up. "What about the baby?"

"I missed the baby too."

The lycan smiled hugging the little boy tight, he placed a kiss on top of Emerson's head, "I'm sure the baby missed you too."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review please? **


	17. Day with Danny

**OMG guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in this story. I have ideas that some of you have put in/requested but I can't make them work. They won't work at all, I'm trying so hard to write but it just won't transfer. And I just haven't had any inspiration to write at all. And it's frustrating. **

**But I think I'm getting back into the swing of things. Forgive me, please, I'm out of it. **  
><strong>I've been on Vacation since last week, like I left on Sunday. And the writing hasn't really been happening.<br>I tried writing on the plane ride but nothing.  
><strong>**So I got back late Monday night from Hawaii. **

**I worked today, Wednesday and being away from my kids for the past week and half has sparked some inspiration. I missed my kids so much. I was so happy to see them today and I was greeted with hugs and several "I missed you" and "I love you teacher"**

**Emerson, my buddy, the boy who jumped started this story was what kicked started some ideas. The boy ran towards me arms wide and hugged me tight. He then told me in such a cute voice, "I missed you so much teacher Jackie." **

**Gah the way he said it.**  
><strong>I nearly lost it, I was in tears.<strong>  
><strong>It was just he then said, "I love you teacher".<strong>  
><strong>I almost cried because then all the other kids crowded around us because I was kneeling down and they all started saying "I missed you too teacher" and "I love you too teacher"<strong>

**God, do I love my job. **

**So I got several idea's I'm working on. **  
><strong>I should hopefully be posting another chapter later on this week, if not tomorrow then Friday. <strong>

**So for now, onward **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the Characters. This is a fanfic people. **

**Oh on that note, like I said this is a fanfic and I have to make things work with some of the things that have happened so far in this story, especially regarding Emerson and his wolfing out. And because I don't know to much on werewolf lore on that, I had to make due and like I make it work. So you know, my bad in advance but like I said this is fanfic. So I should be able to manipulate it anyway I want.**

**Summary: Day with Danny **

Stiles exhaled loudly, hands reaching over grasping his mug. He took a sip of his coffee, eyes scanning the website site on his computer. The brunette sucked in his lower lip, biting at it with his teeth. "Come on," he mumbled to himself.

His brown eyes scanned, left to right as he read the information on the screen. "Found it!" he yelled in victory as he set down his mug and leaned over.

_A born werewolf starts his first shift when he hits puberty. Throughout the child's life, he will show signs of the wolf, such as low growls and the changing of eye color, however, he will never fully shift._

Stiles let out a confused sigh, "Yes, yet my son was four when he wolfed out," he commented to himself as he continued reading.

_Though there have been cases where a child, at a young age, could shift. Because children aren't able to control their emotions at a young age and don't grasp the concept of using anger to shift, the child shifts through instinct. The need to protect a friend or a family member somehow triggers the wolf and if the child is in on the danger, it acts as a catalyst to help aid in the transformation. _

_If a child were to wolf out at a young age, there would be similar symptoms as to one of a teen or an adult. However there are slight differences. For the child the eye color would change, their strength would increase slightly and in some cases their canine teeth could comforth. There would be no signs of the outside wolf life features, such as hair and ears. _

The brunette stopped reading as he reached for a pencil. He quickly began writing down the information in his black leather bound book. Stiles was too engrossed in his work he didn't hear Derek enter the room. Stiles' hand hovered over the mouse as he printed out the article. "Alright Stiles," he said to himself, "you're a genius."

The lycan walked in silently, he leaned against the wall, opposite from his mate's desk. He watched silently as Stiles took the printed paper from the tray. The younger man, placed his foot on the ground and gave it a push, his chair sliding against the floor. "Okay," he mumbled, "where are you?"

Derek smirked, "Right here."

"Oh shit!" Stiles yelled jumping in his seat as the paper flew in the air.

The Alpha let out a laugh, "Sorry babe."

Stiles turned around eyes holding a glare, "Derek!"

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"How long have you been standing there."

Derek shrugged, "I don't know, maybe about two minutes."

"Did you pick up Emerson?" Stiles asked

Derek sucked in his lower lip biting at it. The lycan brought a hand up running it through his hair.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Derek, where is our son?"

"Well," Derek said trailing off, "I kind of, asked Danny if he could watch him for a few more hours."

The brunette licked at his lips, "Oh did you now?"

"Yes I did."

Stiles grinned as he pushed himself off of the chair, "So how many hours do we have Mr. Alpha Wolf?"

"You know I really don't remember, I mean we can be late for all I care," Derek mumbled as Stiles mouthed at his neck.

Stiles nodded, "Think he'll understand."

"I don't care if he doesn't," Derek growled as he began to maneuver the two into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Casey and Emerson were seated on the kitchen counter of Danny's home. Danny was helping both boys discard their shirts. He was dead set against it but his shirt was off also and he couldn't argue with logic. Well four year old logic which was "But your shirt is off how come we can't take ours off." So Danny allowed them too. Besides he couldn't blame them, they were up and about all day. Being up and about did work up a sweat.<p>

Danny was originally supposed to spend the day with just Casey. Casey was always hanging with Danny, anytime the Hawaiian had a day off he'd take the little boy and because the pair had hung out so much they created a friendship/brotherly type bond. Emerson had somehow heard that Casey was hanging out with him and instead of going to preschool he asked if he could hang with the pair. Derek was all for it because Danny was pack and he needed to be around someone else other than Scott all the time since Emerson and Scott were like best friends. And Stiles was as okay with it as well. After all Danny was way different from Scott. Perhaps spending the day with the Hawaiian might do the four year old good. Not that Scott was a bad influence or anything.

Danny watched with a grin on his face as Casey and Emerson moved so they were standing on the kitchen counter. Both kids were now shirtless and adorning a black mark across their cheek. The mark made by a black marker which of course was drawn by Danny. "Are you ready?" Danny asked as he stepped back a few feet keep but keeping a hand on their chests.

"Yes!" Casey cried out

Emerson nodded, "Yes!"

Danny laughed as he fully stepped back his hands now at his sides. "Alright," he called out, "remember what I told you?"

"Yes," both boys answered.

"Okay," Danny grinned, "Go!"

Both boys let out a cry as they jumped off of the counter landing on the floor with a thud. They both landed on their feet in a crouched position. "You did it!" Danny cried.

Emerson laughed as jumped into the air, "Yes!"

Casey did the same, "Awesome!"

Emerson turned to Danny, "Can we do it again?"

"I have a better idea," Danny said

The little boys watched in interests as Danny headed towards the sliding door that led to his backyard. "Well?" Danny called out, "you boys coming out or what?"

Casey nodded as he followed the werewolf outside and Emerson followed seconds later. Danny was looking up at the tree that was situated in the middle of his yard. He glanced back at the two kids who were still standing on the deck. "Well?" he called out.

"That to high," Casey answered as he eyed the big tree

Danny grinned, "Really?"

Emerson nodded in agreement, "Yeah," he said, "Uncle Danny you trying to kill us."

The Beta laughed, "Oh my god, Em, I'm not trying to kill you."

"Figure speech Uncle Danny," Emerson grumbled.

"I know that," Danny said, "who taught you that?"

"Papa," Emerson said

"I promise you boys," Danny said as he walked towards them, "I'm not trying to hurt you and I'll catch you if anything goes wrong and I promise you nothing will."

"Okay," they both said.

Danny grinned, "Great."

The Beta knelt down and placed Casey on his back, "Hang tight okay," he told the three year old.

Casey nodded, "Okay Uncle Danny."

Danny then bent down and picked Emerson up in his arms, "You too okay."

Emerson also nodded as he wound his arms around Danny's neck, "Okay Uncle Danny."

"I'm going to climb the tree and we'll take it from there," he explained, "sound good?"

"Yes," Emerson answered.

Casey nodded, "Good."

* * *

><p>Jackson and Lydia pulled up seconds after Derek and Stiles pulled up into Danny's driveway. They all nodded to each other in greeting as they approached the front door. "How's it going?" Lydia asked Stiles.<p>

"Good," Stiles answered, "yourself?" he asked.

Lydia nodded, "Good," she said.

Jackson pulled Derek into a one arm hug as they lagged behind their significant others., "I thought you were supposed to pick up Emerson an hour ago?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah but I called and asked Danny if he could watch him a bit longer."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Oh," he said, "You guys are ridiculous," he grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Shut up," he grumbled, "you try having alone time with a four year old in the house!"

"I have a three year old Derek," Jackson answered, "want to ask me that again?"

"Oh right," Derek laughed.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled interrupting the pair from their conversation. "Danny's not answering the door

Derek sighed as he tilted his head, ears straining to hear where the Beta and the kids might be. "They're in the backyard," he hollered back.

Danny grinned when he heard his pack members approaching. He brought a finger too his lips as he told the boys to be quiet. All three were seated on the low branch of the tree. Danny course made sure he had a tight grip on their shirts just in case. But they've been jumping down from the low branch for the past half hour and both had already gotten the hang of it. Derek was the first one to step onto the backyard his eyes scanning the area for his son, "Danny!" he hollered, "where are you and where is my son!"

Jackson hollered seconds later, "Casey where you are you!"

Casey grinned from his spot on the tree branch. He turned to Danny, the Beta nodded. "I here daddy!" Casey yelled as he waved at the blonde.

"Casey!" Jackson cried out in alarm.

Derek turned his attention to the tree branch his eyes widened when he saw his son seated next to Danny. "Emerson!" he cried out, "what are you doing up there?"

Emerson grinned down at him, "Hanging out."

Danny laughed as he high fived the four year old, "Your son's a riot," he called out to Derek.

Stiles glared, "Daniel!" he growled "Why the hell is my son up in that tree!"

"Hanging out!" Casey repeated.

Lydia glowered as she glared up at the Beat wolf, "Danny," she said sweetly.

Danny gulped, "Yes?"

"You better get my son down from there right now!"

"Danny! I swear to you if Emerson gets hurt you're in for a world of hurt!" Stiles threatened, "so you get your werewolf A-S-S down here right now."

"Alright jeez," Danny huffed, "we're coming down right now."

Danny let loosened his grip on the kids and jumped down from the tree. Stiles and Lydia cried out when he left the preschoolers up in the tree. Derek and Jackson were ready to pounce on the Beta wolf but stopped when Casey and Emerson landed on the ground as well. Both landing on their feet in a crouched position then standing as they grinned up at their parents.

"Wow," Jackson breathed.

Derek nodded in agreement. Seconds later he scooping his son in his arms and throwing the boy in the air, "Look at that," he cried, "you landed on your feet perfectly just like your dad."

Emerson nodded, "Uh huh, like when you training daddy."

The Alpha wolf grinned, "Nice job buddy."

Casey was eyeing the blonde carefully. Jackson rolled his eyes and reached out towards his son enveloping the boy into a hug, "Nice job," he breathed, "pretty soon you can beat up your Uncle Danny huh?" he teased.

Casey laughed, "Yeah!"

"How about me daddy?" Emerson asked, "think I can take Uncle Scott?"

Derek laughed, "Oh yea buddy."

Lydia rolled her eyes, arms across her chest, "Well yes this is all nice and heartwarming," she said sarcastically, "but did you boys just lose your minds are you all complete idiots!"

"HEY!" Stiles protested, "I for one am dead set against my son jumping from a tree, my son who I might add is four years old!"

Danny grinned sheepishly, "Sorry," he apologized, "but I thought that maybe they could well…"

The Beta didn't get to finish his sentence. There was a flurry of movement. Jackson watching with a shocked face as Stiles launched himself at Danny. Derek was thrusting Emerson into Lydia's arms as he flew forward grasping Stiles by the waist. "Daniel, I swear you and Scott share the same damn brain!" Stiles screamed as he struggled in Derek's grip.

"Easy," Derek breathed as he tightened his hold on his mate.

Stiles growled as he thrashed about and Danny let out a yelp when Stiles freed himself from the Alpha's grip. Derek winced, eyes shutting tight as Stiles tackled Danny to the ground. "Yep, okay, I tired," he breathed.

Emerson grinned, arms in the air he yelled, "Yeah go Papa! Get him!"

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review?**

**If you guys have any requests or ideas feel free to share them, I'll see what I can come with.**

**Oh with this, I do this with the preschoolers at work. The older ones of course.**  
><strong>Well I don't make them jump off of trees of course.<strong>  
><strong>We walk to the park during the summer time and I scale the side of the big toy and jump down. <strong>  
><strong>The kids follow me and I always make sure I'm right by them when they're scaling the big toy and jumping down.<strong>

**My buddy Austin, he's a daredevil, he's the only one who follows me to the highest platform.**  
><strong>I'm a bad influence haha.<strong>  
><strong>But if you look at it, the child is building fine motor skills, trust, perception and body control.<br>So he's learning at the same time. **

**My boys though, like jumping off from the top of the slide which really isn't as high as the big toy but hey, it works. **


	18. Best Friend Logic

**Okay guys, I'm slowly, but surely hoping to get back into the swing of things with this story. **  
><strong>(Derek Laws however is a different story)<strong>  
><strong>I am going back to work and having inspiration now. <strong>  
><strong>But a bunch of other personal stuff is going on, I nearly had a break down today when I was talking on the phone earlier today but my cousin pulled me out of it.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways...<strong>

**Onward, yeah.**

**This was inspired by true events, somewhat, I had to alter it a bit to make it work. Events which I will explain further after the story as to not give anything away.**

**Well I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the Characters. **

**Summary: Emerson and Sammy make have news to share **

Derek pulled up into his son's preschool. He glanced into the rear view mirror and eyed his son who was sitting comfortably in his booster seat. The four year old was oblivious to the fact that they had stopped driving and arrived at their destination. Emerson was too busy coloring in a notebook. "We're here buddy." Derek called out.

Emerson glanced up for a second then back down at his drawing, "Okay."

The werewolf climbed out of the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He made his way around to the other side of the car to get his son. Emerson was in the process of unbuckling himself when Derek threw open the door. "Dad?" the four year old asked as Derek lifted him out.

"Hmm?"

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic gold ring. He held the object between his fingers and showed it to his father, "Dad can I bring this with me?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you get that?" he asked as he closed the passenger door.

"Papa."

"Papa?"

Emerson nodded, "Yes when we go to the store, Papa, he get for me."

"Ah, well it's okay with me bud."

"Yes!"

Derek took hold of his son's hand as they both crossed the parking lot towards Emerson's preschool. The werewolf smiled down at his son who walked and hopped alongside him. The four year old was talking animatedly about what he was going to be doing today. Derek laughed as they walked into the building, "Okay buddy," he said as he knelt down, "I'll hear all about it later okay?"

Emerson nodded, "Yeah," he yelled with a grin.

"I love you and you be good okay."

"I love you too daddy and I be good boy I promise."

Derek smiled, "Good," he said, "Now do I get a hug and kiss?"

The four year old nodded as he threw his arms around the lycan's neck and hugged him tightly. He then stood on his tip toes and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy."

"Bye little man."

Derek stood up and waved bye to his son as he walked out of the building. On his way out the lycan ran into Dean and Sam. The werewolf noticed very quickly that the elder was struggling with the little boy. "Sam!" Dean growled, "now!"

"NO!" Sam cried.

Dean bristled, eyes darkening, "Samuel now!"

"But dad!" Sam whined, "I don't want to go to school!"

Derek took that moment to approach the pair. "Hey," he said in greeting.

"Hey."

"Doing okay?" Derek asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, I don't know what his deal is today, Sam's usually all set to go but today, he's just, he's not having it."

"Don't worry man, Emerson has those kinds of days."

"What do you do?"

"I carry him in and leave him and he eventually calms down."

Dean sighed, "Doesn't that break your heart?"

"Oh it does," Derek breathed, "but, well, it has to be done man."

"Yeah," Dean muttered, "well I guess I'll do that then."

"Good luck."

Dean nodded, "Thanks."

Derek waved bye as he began walking towards his car, "Hey Derek!" Dean yelled

"Yeah," Derek answered as he turned around.

"No hard feelings right? I mean about what happened a with Cass and I showing up at your house?"

Derek shook his head, "No, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't!" Dean yelled, "if it helps any, you'll be under our protection also."

Derek grinned, "Sounds good!"

Dean left the conversation at that as he took his son in his arms and carried him into the building. Sam screamed at him the whole way. Once Dean entered the building he placed his son down and let out a frustrated sigh. Upon noticing his friend Emerson bounded over.

The young werewolf cocked his head to the side, "Sammy?" he asked softly, "what's wrong?"

Dean smiled down at the four year old, "Hey Emerson," he greeted, "sorry but Sam is having a hard morning," he explained.

Emerson nodded as he reached out and took hold of his friends hand, "Come on," he said, "let's go play."

Sam licked at his lips as he looked up at Dean, "Dad?"

"I have to go to work Sammy but Cass will be here later to pick you up okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll see you later okay."

"Hug?"

Dean grinned, "Of course."

The adult leaned down and embraced his son tightly, "You have fun with Emerson, okay, you guys take good care of each other."

"Alright."

Emerson grinned, "I be good friend," he said.

"I know," Dean said, "you're a good friend."

Emerson put his arm around his friend and led them both into block area. "Let's go Sammy," he said, "we can build something."

* * *

><p>Sam had calmed down eventually and the rest of the day went smoothly. It was closing in at snack time when the incident happened. Both boys were in the dramatic play area. They had the table all set and were wearing dress up clothes. "Hey Sammy?" Emerson called out.<p>

Sam turned to his friend, "Yeah" he said

"You my best friend right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "and you my best friend right?"

Emerson nodded, "Yes."

Sam laughed, "Good."

"Okay," Emerson said as he adjusted the hat on his head, "you can be the brother and I can be the daddy."

Sam shook his head, "No I want to be the daddy."

"But I..okay then I be the Papa like my Papa!"

Sam licked at his lips, "But we not married."

"OH!" Emerson cried out as he reached into his pocket, "I got an idea."

"What's your idea?" Sam asked as he adjusted the dress up shirt he had on

Emerson pulled out the plastic ring he had put in his pocket, "I marry you."

Sam looked at his friend, "Umm..can we?" he asked unsure.

"Well we friends right?"

Sam nodded, "Yes best friends."

The brown eyed boy bit at his lip, "Well my Papa and Daddy best friends."

"Oh mine too!" Sam cried.

Emerson showed the ring to his friend again, "So we get married?"

"Well..okay," Sam smiled in agreement

"I need your hand."

Sam reached over showing Emerson his left hand. His friend gripped Sam's wrist gently as he slipped on the plastic gold ring onto Sam's left ring finger. Emerson grinned as he stepped back, "It looks good," he said.

"Thank you Emerson."

The other boy grinned, "You're welcome," he said.

"I need one for you," Sam pointed out.

"Oh..well how we gonna do that"

Sam bit at his lip, head tilted to the side as he thought for a moment. "OH!" he yelled as he ran off towards the art area.

"Sammy!" Emerson yelled, "wait!"

The young werewolf ambled after his friend. Sam was by the art shelf pulling out a green pipe cleaner from one of the buckets. He grinned at his friend as he grabbed a pair of scissors. Emerson caught onto what his friend was doing he extended his hand towards his friend. Sam one end of the pipe cleaner around his friend's left ring finger. He cut of the end and tossed the extra back into the bin. "There," Sam said.

"Cool!" Emerson grinned.

Sam nodded, "Kay, let's go back and play."

* * *

><p>Stiles walked into his son's preschool brown eyes scanning the classroom for his son. He spotted the four year old where he usually was when he picked him up, in art area. And of course Sam was there as well. Stiles approached his son's cubby and retrieved his son's coat. He noticed as well that Cass was there getting Sam's coat. "Hey Cass," Stiles greeted.<p>

Cass nodded, "Stiles," he said.

"How's it going?" Cass asked.

"Good," Stiles breathed.

"I heard you and Derek are expecting another child."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

"I think we need to set up another play date," Cass suggested as they walked over towards the art table, "those two are like inseparable."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I'll talk to Derek, see what we can do."

"Sounds good."

Emerson glanced up at Stiles once they reached the table, "Hi Papa," he said.

Sam looked up at Cass, "Hi dad."

"How was your day?" Stiles asked as Emerson got up to put his stuff away.

"Good," Emerson answered.

Cass turned to his son, "Did you have a good day?" he asked, "I heard you had a rough morning."

Sam nodded as he also put his stuff away, "I had good day, Emerson took care me."

"Well that was nice," Cass answered.

"Oh Papa," Emerson cried out as he bounded over towards the elder once he put away his mess. Stiles immediately bent down and took the boy into his arms.

"What's up?" Stiles asked

"I married now," Emerson said with a grin and in a serious tone as he showed his left hand to the brunette.

Stiles' eyes widened and he made a coughing noise, "What?"

Cass laughed as he bent down and took Sam into his arms. "Really Emerson?" he asked.

Emerson nodded, "Yes, yes I am."

"And who exactly did you marry?" Stiles asked.

"Sammy," Emerson answered.

It was Cass' turn, the elder's eyes widened in shock as he turned to his son. Sam simply grinned at his dad.

Stiles laughed, "Sammy huh?"

"Mhm," Emerson hummed, "I ask him Papa, he said yes."

"Yea," Sam said backing up his friends, "we best friends so we get married."

"Well," Stiles said, "okay, I have no idea what to say to that."

Cass nodded in agreement as he turned to his son, "Well Sammy, if you are married, where's your ring?"

Sam grinned as he showed Cass his left hand, "See."

Stiles leaned over a smiling forming on his face when he noticed that it was the same ring that he had bought Emerson two nights ago. "Well look at that," Cass breathed, "he got you a really nice one huh?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, I had to make his dad cause I no have one for him."

Stiles turned to his son, "You're just like your dad."

Emerson shook his head, "No, Papa," he said, "Sammy the Daddy and I the Papa."

Stiles laughed as he hugged his son tight, "Let's go home hmm, so you can dad all about your day."

"Yeah, okay."

Cass turned to Stiles and Emerson, "Well then Stiles, I'll see you around, I kind of want to go home and tell Dean about this."

Stiles laughed, "Yeah," he said, "See you later Cass, Sam, have a good night."

"You too," Cass said as he walked out the door, Sam still in his arms.

Sam looked over the his dad's shoulder, "Bye Em!" he yelled as he waved to his friend.

"Bye Sammy!"

* * *

><p>It was a little after six when Derek walked into his home. He didn't have time to get settled because Emerson was rushing towards him. The boy had his arms open wide as he jumped up and hugged Derek tightly around the waist. "Hey buddy," Derek greeted as swooped the boy into his arms, "how was your day?"<p>

"I married now daddy," Emerson said.

Derek nearly dropped his son to the ground. The lycan eyed his son with shocked eyes, eyebrow raised, "Come again?" he asked, "what did you say?"

Emerson sighed as he lifted his left hand showing Derek the green pipe cleaner, "I married now."

"And who exactly did you marry?" Derek asked.

"Sammy!" Emerson cried out, "Sammy my best friend."

Derek bit at his lip as he walked into the kitchen. "Stiles," he yelled, "what's this about our son being married!"

Stiles laughed as he looked up from pot of pasta he was cooking, "Well, Derek, what else does it mean, kid says he's married now."

"Married!" Derek cried out, "how does he even understand the concept of marriage!"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, you ask him."

Derek turned to his son, "Emerson, who asked?"

"I asked," Emerson answered, "I ask Sammy and he say yes and I put ring on his finger."

Gears started turning in Derek's head. Ring? What ring? Oh! Emerson did bring in a plastic ring. "Emerson, was it the ring that you brought to school this morning?" Derek asked.

The four year old nodded, "Yes, that ring and then Sammy made me this ring," Emerson answered.

"Well-"

Derek didn't have time to finish his sentence he was cut off, the house phone began ringing. Derek sighed as he placed his son to the ground and walked over to answer it. "Hello, Derek Hale speaking," he said.

"So, what's this about our kids marrying each other?"

Derek laughed, "I don't know Dean, you tell me."

"Well," Dean said, "I've been home for I don't know fifteen minutes now and Sammy is telling me he and Emerson are married."

"Yes."

"Your son proposed to my son."

Derek nodded, "I'm aware of that."

"Well," Dean said, "Okay, I just, this isn't a dream right, this is happening."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, well then Derek, sorry to bother you but I think I'm going to try to explain to Sammy about this whole marriage thing, I hope you have a good night."

Derek laughed, "Yeah, I need to talk to Emerson too. So Dean you also have a good night."

"Thanks."

Derek placed the phone back to the receiver and glanced at his son, "So married now huh?"

Emerson nodded, "Yes."

Silence fell over them and Derek noticed the spike of fear and uncertainty that his son was emitting. Emerson stepped forward towards the Alpha, "Is that okay?" he asked softly.

"Well," Derek breathed, "You're supposed to wait till your older or wait to get married buddy and you know that you really love and care about the person."

"Oh," Emerson breathed as he looked down, "I sorry."

"Emerson," Derek whispered as he brought his son into his arms, "It's okay."

Emerson pulled back and looked into his dad's eyes, "But daddy I care about Sammy, he my best friend."

Derek ran a hand through his son's hair, "I know that."

"You and Papa best friends right?"

"We are," Stiles answered for Derek as he approached the pair.

Emerson sighed as he scratched at his head, "So I-I no marry Sammy?"

Stiles and Derek made eye contact at that comment. Emerson sounded so upset when he said those words. Stiles approached his son, "Emerson," he said gently, "we didn't say you couldn't."

"Emerson bit at his lip as twisted the green pipe cleaner around his finger. Derek sighed, "Em," he cooed, "look at me."

The four year old looked up and brown eyes meet green once. Derek gripped his son lightly on the waist. He had to choose his words carefully, because it looked like Emerson was very upset about the matter. "Why don't we do this, you can keep the rings and instead make them best friend rings okay?"

Emerson managed a smile, "Kay."

"Sound good?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Emerson breathed, "later I marry Sammy?"

"Well, we'll see okay," Derek breathed.

The four year old nodded and Derek left it at that as he stood up. Stiles and Derek shared a look. They both then turned their attention to Emerson who had moved into the family room and was in the process of bringing out paper and crayons. "God," Derek breathed, "I'm not supposed to be talking to him about this till he's like in his teens or his twenties or.."

"Never?" Stiles finished, "because you know I'd like that idea too."

Derek laughed, "Never huh?"

The Alpha brought Stiles into his arms as he placed a kiss on his lips, "He's going to find someone Stiles, so we are going to have to have this talk with him."

"I know," Stiles sighed, "I know, but I don't want to think about that now, he's only four."

"I know," Derek breathed as he glanced at his son, "four years old and he already wants to get married."

Stiles smirked, "To a family of ex-hunters."

"Yeah, don't you think you should be calling Scott and yelling at him," Derek teased.

Stiles laughed as he reached into his pocket, "Hey Emerson," he called out.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you call your Uncle Scott and tell him about your day?"

"But Papa, you say I no marry Sammy."

"I know bud. but humor me for a second, I want to hear what your Uncle Scott has to say."

Emerson grinned, "Okay!"

Stiles handed his son his cell phone and walked away to check on the pasta. Derek stood with his son and watched as the little boy gripped at the electornic device. Scott picked up on the third ring, "What's up Stiles?" Scott said.

Emerson grinned, "No, is Emerson."

"Oh, well what's up Emerson?"

"I married now Uncle Scott," Emerson rushed out.

Derek laughed as Scott's shocked voice filtered out of the speakers. Emerson looked up at the Alpha wolf holding up the cell phone, "He say he wants to talk to you daddy."

"What's he saying?" Stiles asked.

Derek hit the speaker button, "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MY NEPHEW BEING MARRIED!" Scott yelled as his voice filled the kitchen.

Emerson grinned, "Uncle Scott is a drama queen."

Derek laughed as lifted his son into the air, "You know, I may have to change my mind and allow you to marry Sam."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review please?**

**This happened at work. Cept the child asked a teacher instead. He was three I believe. He went out and bought one of those rings you know that you buy from those machines. Went up to his teacher (my co-woker/friend). He took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and said, "I marry you."**

**And you know, he's three, we just thought it was the cutest thing so we just kind just let it go, because it's not like he was going to remember. And he's three, I mean what else do you do. And even though you tried talking to him about it, he just wasn't having it. Then when she actually got married, he was so mad. It was to cute. He was a kick. He of course is over it now because he's I think maybe in the first grade now (man time flies). **

**I just thought it'd be cute with Sam and Emerson.**

**But yeah.**

Shout out to Dereksgirl24  
>because in a way you sort of helped with this a bit, with the emails and the conversations we have.<p> 


	19. Redecorate

**I don't know where I was trying to go with this. But a moment like this happened at work, I just tweaked it a bit of course. **

**I'm trying desperately to update and get back into the swing of things with this, but I can't get anything to work. **

**I promise though, I'll get back into the groove. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the Characters. **

Emerson let out a loud squeal as he placed his left hand into the finger paint before him. He lifted his left hand and examined the blue paint that stuck to his fingers and palm. He dipped his right hand into the red paint and examined that as well. His eyes suddenly lit up as he clapped both hands together then placed them on the paper. "Look Sammy!" he cried out.

Sam looked up at him from across the table. The four year old had a hand hovering over the red paint. He eyed his friends paper and smiled at him, "Ohh," he said, "nice Em."

Emerson nodded in agreement as he looked back at his paper. He swiped his right hand to the left creating a red mark, places tinged in purple. He then swiped his left hand across the paper smearing the red with some blue, mixing in some places. He watched then reached over and dipped his left hand in the yellow and his right hand in the white. He clapped his hands together again and began making little hand prints all over the paper. "Teacher!" he cried out, "teacher look my hands!"

Miss Judy smiled down at the preschooler, "Wow Emerson, nice."

"Look," Emerson grinned as he pointed to where the colors mixed, "I make purple."

"You did."

"Red and blue make purple teacher."

"That they do Emerson," Miss Judy said with a smile. She then reached over and placed a hand onto of the boy's head, "Can you sign purple?"

Emerson nodded as he brought his right hand up he signed the letter 'P' and shook his hand. "Purple teacher."

"Nice job."

Emerson grinned as he made the letter 'B' and wiggled his hand, "Blue!"

Miss Judy smiled, "Very good Emerson."

"Teacher!" Emerson cried, "I sign other colors, watch!"

"Okay, go ahead."

Emerson placed a pointer finger to his lips. Starting at the top he went down. Miss Judy shook her head when Emerson failed to notice that he had gotten paint on him. "Red," Emerson said.

Miss Judy nodded.

The four year old a fist under his chin, he unclenched it a little bit and squeezed it into a fist again, "Orange."

Another nod.

Emerson made the letter 'Y' hand shaking, "Yellow," he yelled.

A nod.

"Green," Emerson said as he made the letter 'G' hand shaking.

Emerson then reached down and pulled at the front of his shirt, "White!" he said.

"Good," Miss Judy said.

Emerson was making the letter 'B' again. He then placed his hand by the side of his face. Thumb and pointer finger resting against his check he went down, "Brown," he said.

Miss Judy laughed when she noticed that Emerson now had a mix of red and purple on his right cheek. Without missing a beat Emerson was brushing a pointer finger across his forehead, also covering that it paint. "Black," he said.

"Nice job Emerson," Miss Judy said with a grin as she stood up, "you continue painting now okay."

The little boy nodded as he looked over at his friend. Sam was only using the red paint. Emerson tilted his head to the side as he watched his friend paint. Sam had a red circle on his paper and a weird symbol in the middle. Emerson bit at his lip as Sam began drawing a triangle at the top of the circle. "Sam?" Emerson asked, "What you drawing?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know," he mumbled as he drew out a shaky 'N' on either side of the triangle.

"It look cool," Emerson breathed.

"Thanks," Sam breathed

Emerson looked down at his own painting where the colors were mixed everywhere and his little hand prints littering the corners and the side. He shrugged as picked up his paper and brought it over to his teacher, "I done Miss Judy," he announced.

"Thank you Emerson," Miss Judy said with a smile. She placed the paper on the drying rack then turned back to the little boy, "Why don't you go and wash," she ordered softly.

"I paint another picture?" Emerson asked, "Please?"

"Okay Emerson."

Another paper was placed in front of him and Emerson looked at his hands. He squeezed them into tiny fists and watched fascinated as the paint squished between his fingers. His eyes widened as he placed he opened them and closed them again. Opened them again. He then slammed a hand down onto the paper in front of him. The paint splattered everywhere creating specks onto the paper and Emerson's arm, shirt and face and Sam's paper. "Emerson," Sam cried out as he sent his friend a playful glare, "look out."

"Sorry Sammy," Emerson apologized as he looked at his friends painting. "Oh," he said, "cool Sammy."

Sammy smiled at the other boy, "Thanks," he said as he picked up the paper and brought it over to his teacher.

Emerson watched as his friend walked away then returned his attention back to the paper in front of him. He lifted his left hand which was the culprit of the pain splatter and dipped that in the blue paint. He lifted his hand and then placed his right hand into the blue paint. He squeezed his hands into fists again and watched as the paint squished from between his fingers. He repeated the same action again, this time slamming both hands onto the paper. "What you doing?" Sam asked as he stood near his friend, hands washed.

"It goes splat," Emerson laughed, "is fun Sammy."

Sam tilted his head to the side, "I try?" he asked.

Emerson nodded as he moved to the side, "You can share with me," he told his friend.

Sam nodded as he reached over and dipped his hands into the red paint. He repeated the same action his friend did. Once he slammed his hands onto to the paper, his eyes light up. "Ohh!" he said, "cool!"

"I know!" Emerson laughed.

Derek nodded to Cas in greeting as they both walked into the preschool building together. "How's it going Derek," Cas asked.

"Good," Derek answered, "yourself?"

Cas nodded, "It's going," he said.

"So, I'm picking Sam up tomorrow right?"

"Yes," Cas answered, "for their play date."

Derek nodded, "Okay."

"He knows," the other man said, "he's very excited to go-"

Cas stopped short as he eyed his son. Sam was seated in a chair and he was covered in paint. Derek looked at Cas in confusion then followed the other man's gaze. His eyes widened in shocked when he saw that Sam was indeed covered in paint. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped short, because sitting right next to Sam was Emerson. And Emerson was also covered in a paint. The other teacher in the room, Miss Carol was helping clean them up.

Miss Judy was walking towards the pair, "Derek, Cas," she said in greeting, "I'm sure you guys would like to know why your kids are covered in finger paint."

Both men nodded.

"_Well…" _

_The paper in front of them was now covered in smears, hand prints and lines of various mixed colors. Emerson had dipped his hands into the blue paint and slammed it down onto the paper. He lifted his hand into the air to examine his picture. Paint slowly began to trail down his arm as he left his hand in the air. The paint had reached Emerson's elbow when he noticed that drips and trails of paint cascading down his arms. Using his right hand Emerson went to wipe it off. The little boy had forgotten that he had paint on that hand and made it worse covering his whole left arm in shades of dark blue and red. _

"_Emerson!" Sam cried, "the paint is 'posed to go on paper."_

_Emerson ignored his friend. He's eyes widening in interest as he dipped left hand into the red paint. He then slammed it down onto his right wrist. He took in a shaky breath as a cooling sensation swept over his body. __"__It feel weird," he commented. _

_Sam frowned in confusion, "How?"_

"_Is cold and squishy," Emerson said, "try Sammy." _

_Sam sent his friend a look but tried none the less. He dipped his hand into the red paint and copied his friends actions. "Ohh!" Sam cried. _

Derek sighed as he executed a face palm, "Oh man, that-that, why doesn't that shock me."

Cas ran a hand through his hair, "Well clearly," he said as he turned towards the lycan, "your son influenced my son." But it wasn't an insult nor in a blaming matter, it was in a joking matter.

"You can blame my husband for that," Derek said.

Miss Judy let out a laugh, "I was going to stop them, but both were too far gone," she said, "besides, they were exploring which is what I want."

Cas nodded, "Yes," he said, "that is essential in learning."

"Yes," Miss Judy agreed, "we got pictures of both of them."

"I need to take one a send it to Stiles," Derek grinned, "he would get a kick out of this."

"Oh on that note," Miss Judy said as he brought out the Camera from her pocket, "Cas," he said, "your son is quite the artist."

"Thank you."

"He drew this weird symbol on Emerson's arm."

Both men leaned over and looked at the picture on the camera screen. Cas' eyes widened as he saw the Angel Banishing sigil that Sam was drawing on the other boy's wrist. "My brother-in-law," Cas said as he licked his lips, "He's a teacher in the mythological area, and I think that Sam must've copied this from one his books."

Derek raised his eye brow at this. Cas was lying. He shrugged it off because now Miss Judy was talking to him. "Your soon too," she said as she flipped to the second picture.

Emerson was drawing Derek's tattoo in black paint on Sam's wrist. Derek couldn't help but grin, "That," he said, "that's my tattoo." He reached up and tapped his back where the tattoo was placed.

"Well," Miss Judy said as she shut the camera off, "either way, both are very artistic and very bright if they can copy and memorize something so complicated at a young age."

"Thanks," both men said in unison.

"They'll be done soon," Miss Judy said.

"Can I get a picture before you clean the paint all off?" Derek asked.

Cas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I would like to know Dean's reaction to this."

"Of course," Miss Judy said, "by all means."

Stiles walked into his house and smiled as he brought his son into arms. "Hey how's the paint monster doing?"

"I not paint monster," Emerson grinned.

"You are my boy," Stiles said as he reached into his pocket. He pressed the home button on his phone and showed his son the picture. Emerson was on the screen, the little boy grinning into the camera, arms covered in paint. Face covered in splatters of paint, "You are the paint monster."

"It was fun," Emerson grinned, "I like painting Papa."

"That you do," Stiles breathed as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead, "Messy boy you are," he grinned, "just like Papa."

Emerson nodded, "Sammy paint monster too Papa."

Stiles laughed, "I know bud."

"How?"

"He's in the picture to Emerson."

"I no see!"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he showed Emerson his phone again. Emerson grinned when he noticed that Sam was indeed in the picture as well. "Look is my best friend!"

"Yes," Stiles said, "on that note," he breathed, "why did you tell your friend to paint on himself?"

"Cause," Emerson answered.

"Cause why?"

Emerson sighed, loudly, "Papa," he said as he threw his arms into the air, "I tell him too, he no had to but Papa, he did."

Derek rolled his eyes as he entered the hall way, "He gets that from you," he grinned.

"Oh no!" Stiles cried out, "I take full responsibility for all his mischiefs but I will not take the fall for his brightness, that's all you."

Emerson frowned, "No," he said "Papa, is Uncle Scott."

Derek laughed and Stiles was laughing as well, "Oh yeah," he grinned, "You are definitely our son."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review Please?**

**Anyone have any ideas that can help jump start my brain into writing some chapters. **


	20. Baby

**This wrote really quickly. I needed to write it and like get it out of my system because anytime I focused on trying to write something else, my mind kept on coming back to this.**

**So onward yeah? **

**Just a note: This takes place sometime between the time where Emerson is getting picked and before News (which is chapter 16).**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. **

**Warning: Mention of male pregnancy **

* * *

><p>Emerson sighed as he plopped himself down on Derek's lap. The elder was falling asleep in the chair, desperately trying to stay awake. Emerson sighed as he out a yawn, sleep eyes scanning around the room. The Hale pack were currently in Beacon Hills Hospital. It was a very important day, from what Emerson gathered. All he knew was that his Aunt Allison was having a baby. He sighed as he pulled at his dad's shirt. "Daddy," he whispered.<p>

Derek jolted awake, arms coming up to grip his son's waist, "What?" he said alarmed as his eyes scanned frantically around the room.

"Daddy I bored," Emerson whispered.

Derek groaned as he leaned back in his seat, "Go play with Casey over there," the Alpha grumbled as he motioned to the corner where Casey was currently playing with set of cars that they had laid out in the waiting room.

"I don't want to," Emerson stated.

"Well then, you can just sit here then."

Emerson huffed, "Is boring daddy, waiting is boring."

"I know, but you insisted on coming."

The four year old let out a dramatic sigh and Derek was rolling his eyes. "Why don't you go and bother Papa."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Daddy," Emerson sighed, "Papa and Auntie Lydia went on walk, remember?"

Derek frowned, "I don't remember?"

Jackson laughed from his spot in the green waiting room chair. He looked up from his magazine, "You were on the verge of falling asleep, Stiles said he was going for a walk and you kind of did this," Jackson put his magazine down and waved his hand making a shooing motion, "Mhmm yeah alright is what you told him.

Derek reached up and scratched at the back of his hair as he tried to recall that memory. He let out a sigh as he threw himself back onto the chair. "God, was it like this when my son was born?"

"No," Jackson answered, "It was just us, no kids to entertain, we spent most of our time talking."

Danny laughed, "And it was easier when we were here for Casey," he said, "Emerson was only one and he was a bit easier to entertain."

"Yeah," Derek breathed, "now that he's older all he does is talk, talk, talk."

"Just like Stiles?"

Derek grinned down at his son, "Oh yeah," he said, "He's definitely just like Stiles."

"Chris was asking if you wanted to go get some coffee," Jackson said as he flipped through his magazine, "but you also waved him off."

"Give me a break," Derek groaned, "I'm tired man."

"You missed it," Jackson said as he threw his magazine onto the wooden table in front of him, "Chris was pacing up and down the hallway."

"What was his demeanor?" Derek asked as he sat up, straightening himself out on the chair.

"It was more of a nervous pace, that's why he went off to get coffee."

"She'll be fine," Derek breathed, "I know."

"That's what I told him," Jackson said, "hell, Danny even told him."

"Did you try telling me that it's a pack thing?" Derek asked

Danny nodded, "Yeah, we said, it's a pack thing, if something was happening, we'd know because of Scott."

"Yeah, he relaxed a bit after that but then his leg started shaking and he stood up and said he was going to get coffee and to text if anything happened."

Derek nodded and then he was suddenly grinning, "I for one, would just like to know how Scott is doing in there."

Jackson laughed and shook his head, "I won't say anything," his arms were put up in defense, "I froze for a split second, and Lydia nearly bit my head off."

The Alpha wolf was smirking. "Hey, I won't say nothing either," Derek said, "you all know what happened the day we all rushed here because of Emerson."

The blonde broke out into a grin, "I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered."

"Shut up," Derek growled.

"I mean it was just, damn, you were all over the place…" Danny pitched in.

_Derek was running around the house in a panic as he gathered all the things he would need for the hospital stay. Stiles watched with an amused expression as he watched his mate run about. Shockingly he wasn't in too much pain, but the other pack members were there, by him, so their presence kind of calmed him a bit. Their presence wasn't helping Derek though. "Okay," Derek mumbled, "I got the bag, the other bag and the car seat is already in the car." _

"_I'm going to help my son to the car," the Sheriff said as he gripped Stiles gently at the waist, "someone want to calm Mr. Alpha wolf down?" _

_Scott nodded as he approached Derek, "Hey man, let us get this stuff, you take Stiles to the hospital."_

"_OH!" Derek yelled, "Stiles!" _

_The Alpha bolted into the family room, "Stiles!" he yelled in panic_

_Scott groaned, "Dude, he's in the car!"_

"_OH!"_

Derek frowned, "Oh you shut up!"

Jackson laughed, "I seriously can't believe that you had a panic attack at the hospital."

"Hey!" Derek cried, "I-I…I admit, I was a little bit flustered."

"Flustered," Stiles cried out as he took a seat next to his mate, "Baby, you were in full panic mode."

"HEY!" Derek cried, "you try keeping calm when your mate is going into "labor" with your son."

"I was calm," Stiles grinned, "and I was the one that was getting the C-section."

"Good thing John was there," Lydia said as he sat down next to Jackson, "I was shocked that you allowed him to hit you."

_Derek's eyes widened as he watched the nurses wheel Stiles away. Scott slowly approached the Alpha wolf when he noticed the increase in Derek's heart and breathing. One of the nurses was talking to him but Derek was ignoring the lady in the blue scrubs. Scott sent her an apologetic smiling, telling the lady to come back in about five minutes while he shook Derek off his stupor. _

"_Derek," the Beta said, "hey man, it's going to be okay."_

_Derek took in a sharp breathe, "I'm going to be dad," he said, tone a bit higher than normal._

"_I know," Scott said "Dere-"_

"_Shit!" Derek cried out, "What the hell do I do!"_

"_Dere-"_

"_But Scott! I-I…I can't do this, I can't go in there, I mean, what if, what if, they're going to cut him open!" Derek cried out, "they can't do that to him!"_

"_How els-"_

"_Okay Derek breathe," the Alpha mumbled, "You just got to get a grip, I mean, how bad can it be, it can't be and I oh-"_

_Derek didn't get to finish his sentence. He felt a spike of pain radiate through his body and he was sharing at John in shock. The Sheriff had cuffed the Alpha wolf on the side of his head, "Derek Hale," he said, voice firm, "You listen to me."_

_Derek nodded._

"_The nurse is going to come back soon and get you," the Sheriff said._

_Another nod._

"_You need to get a hold of yourself and that wolf of yours to be there for my son, for your mate," John told him._

_A nod._

"_He's going to be fine, you're going to be fine." _

"_Okay."_

_John smiled, "Just a cut, won't take long and before you know it, you'll be dad."_

"_Alright."_

"_Okay," John said as he gave Derek a light shove towards the nurse he was walking towards them, "Go on son." _

Derek huffed, "You guys all suck," he mumbled.

"Aww," Stiles cooed as he leaned over and placed a kiss on his mate's cheek, "I love you."

The Alpha wound his arms around the brunette, "I love you too," he sighed happily.

* * *

><p>Time went by a bit faster after that, upon Chris' return .They laughed and talked and poked fun at each other. The Sheriff showed up fifteen minutes later. And soon everyone was waiting the arrival to the newest addition to their family. Derek sighed as he glanced at the clock. About six, no wait, eight hours now. Derek was about to get up but stopped short when he noticed Scott walking down the hallway towards them. Chris was up first as he approached his son in law.<p>

Scott threw the elder a big smile and pulled him into a hug as he told the man where to go to see his granddaughter. The Beta finished walking towards the rest of the pack. He was bombarded with an onslaught of hugs and a chorus of congratulations.

Derek was the last one to pull the Beta into an embrace. "Congrats man," he breathed.

Scott sighed happily, "Wait till you see her man," he said, "she's so precious, and small and she's my daughter."

"Got a name for her?" Derek asked.

Every nodded as they looked towards the Beta wolf. "I do," Scott breathed, "but I won't share it yet."

Lydia went to protest but Scott beat her too it, "I want Derek to meet her first, it's important."

"Everything okay?" Derek asked, eye brow raised.

"Yeah," Scott answered, "I just, just follow me."

Scott turned to his pack members telling them to hang tight. They all nodded and then Scott was motioning Derek to follow him. The Alpha nodded as he followed Scott down the hall way to Allison's room. He entered quietly and nodded in greeting to Chris, Victoria and Melisa. "Hey," he said softly.

Allison smiled at the Alpha wolf, "Come here," she said.

Derek approached Allison with quite steps and looked into the bundle in Allison's arms. Scott came up from behind the Alpha wolf. He carefully took the baby from Allison's arms and before Derek knew it he was holding the little girl. The wolf in him, growled as it acknowledged the newest addition to the pack. Scott nodded to Allison and the girl reached out touching the Alpha's arm, "Derek," she breathed.

Derek looked up at her. Allison smiled at the baby, "Meet Kylie Argent McCall.

"Kylie?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Scott breathed, "Kylie."

"That-that's my mom's name," Derek whispered as he looked down the little girl in his arms.

"We know," Scott said.

"You guys-you…" Derek bit at his lip.

"We want too," Scott said, "We're a pack, and we wouldn't be where we are now, if it weren't for you man, you're a great Alpha, you do a great job leading us, taking care of us. And you know, we were talking about that one night. We remembered how you talked about your mom once." Scott took a deep breathe, "You talked about how great she was, and how she took care of you guys."

Allison nodded, "And so, Scott and I were thinking, she's the first girl, well, pup anyways and we both agreed, that we'd name her Kylie, in well, honor of your mom, the wolf who took care of you."

Derek was speechless. He looked down at the little girl. Her name was Kylie. The Alpha's eyes flashed as a memory hit him. He was taken back to the day that Emerson was born.

_Derek was seated in the chair next to Stiles' bed. He was holding his son in arms and Stiles was watching him with tired eyes. "Look at him," Derek said in awe._

"_I see him," Stiles whispered._

"_He's so small, and precious, and god, he looks so much like you."_

_Stiles smiled, "He's got some of you too." _

"_I know," Derek whispered as he looked up at his mate, "but he's __so much like you baby." _

"_He'll be a handful then," Stiles laughed._

"_Yeah," Derek breathed, "but he's ours."_

_Stiles nodded, "Yes," he said, "that he is."_

_Derek was looking up at him again, "We're still naming him Emerson," he whispered as he looked back down at his son. "Right?" _

"_We are," Stiles breathed. _

_Derek reached over and brushed a finger softly against his son's forehead. Stiles reached over and placed a hand on Derek's hand. "He would be proud of you," he whispered, "your whole family would." _

_Derek nodded and he was looking up at the door as the Sheriff slowly entered the room. "Can I come in?" the elder asked softly._

"_Of course," Stiles answered._

"_Come sit here," Derek ordered quietly as he gestured to the chair next to him._

"_Can I hold my Grandson?" John asked. _

_Derek nodded, "Yeah," he said as he gently handed over the baby boy into the Sheriff's arms._

"_So," the Sheriff asked as he looked down at the bundle in his arms, "What's his name?" _

"_Emerson," Stiles answered. _

_The Sheriff nodded, "Emerson," he whispered._

_Derek looked at the elder, "John," he simply said._

"_Yeah?" the Sheriff said looking at the Alpha wolf._

_Derek shook his head, "No," he said, "his name is Emerson John." _

_The Sheriff licked at his lips, eyes widening in shock. "Emerson after my father," Derek breathed, "and John after you." _

_Stiles nodded in agreement, "Emerson John Stilinski-Hale." _

"_Well__," John said, "he's going to be a handful." _

_Stiles licked at his lips, "He'll go places though."_

_Derek nodded in agreement. John looked up at the two, "I tell you one thing, this guy," he said as he gestured towards the baby, "He will have you wrapped around his finger."_

_The Alpha wolf shook his head, "I don't think so." _

_Stiles smiled as he motioned to the Sheriff to hand the baby over, __"__Daddy's lying," he told the baby._

_John leaned back in his seat, "See Derek, only a few minutes old and he's already got Stiles." _

_The brunette grinned up at the two then down at his son. John reached over patting his on the leg, "Congratulations son," he said with a grin._

"_Thanks dad," Stiles whispered._

"_Your mom," John said, "she'd be proud, she would love him and Derek." _

"So," Chris said speaking up for the first time since Derek entered the room, "that okay with you Derek?"

Derek shook his head snapping out of his memory. "I-I…"

"I think we broke him," Scott joked as he sat down on the edge of the bed leaning over and placing a kiss on Allison's head.

Allison laughed, "I think so."

Derek tilted his head to the side and broke out into a grin, "Well," he breathed, "I-I..thanks guys, I don't know what else do say."

"So," Scott asked, "I take it you that, that you love that name, you're okay with that."

The Alpha nodded, "Yeah," he breathed. He looked up at the Beta wolf as he handed the bundle over into Scott's arms. He patted Scott on the shoulder, "You'll do great," he told the younger male, "You'll be a good dad."

"Thanks," Scott smiled.

Derek then turned his attention to Allison. He raised an eyebrow at the girl as he leaned down and gave her a gently hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You'll do great," he told her, "you'll be an awesome mom."

"Thanks Derek."

Scott watched as Derek slowly approached the door, "Hey," he called out to the Alpha, "Call the others in."

Derek nodded, "Will do," he said, "Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Congrats man."

"Thanks."

"Another thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to tell you, what John told me."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Go on"

"Trust me when I saw this, she will, I guarantee you, she will have you wrapped around her finger."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review?**

**On that note, concerning this chapter.**

**When my cousin's girlfriend, well she'd be my cousin too. So when my cousin went into a labor, I was in the waiting room, with all the other cousins waiting too. Let me tell you, after a while, it get's boring but you find ways to entertain yourself.**

**But when we were able to see the baby, like enter the room, it's just. You guys, holding such a precious little thing, it's just, no words. When my cousin had her first baby, and I was there everyone was like, yelling "let the Teacher hold him."**

**So before I knew it, my cousin was gently handing over his son and I was just, speechless. Holding this little guy who just came into the world. And it's like, man, when the nurse came in (she was a meany too) when the nurse came in to like make sure he was okay, I did not want to give him up, I was like "Lady you be nice to my nephew"**

**SO this, I guess if you looked at it, stemmed off of my experience. And my cousins are awesome parents, they both take good care of their kids. I don't know, I get excited when I hear that our family is going to have a new cousin. But there's something more magnifying about that when you're there the day that the baby is born. **


	21. Fast Forward

**Hey guys, I don't know where this came from. I really don't.**

**All I know, is that I have writers block, I got all these ideas and when I start them, nothing happens. Then my brain decides, "Oh hey write this instead."**

**And I can't control that. Like. I don't know.**

**Things have been out of sorts lately.**

**I need to get myself back on track and hopefully get LSH and Derek Laws back on track, to a time where I kind of had an update schedule. **

**So yeah. Onward, I don't want to spoil it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Summary: "Our family is awesome," Stiles breathed.**

* * *

><p>Emerson finally understands now, why his parents acted the way they acted when he was a young boy. Acted the way they did when he was growing up. He, he was handful, and he knew he was. His parents told him, his Grandpa told him, hell, Aunts and Uncles told him. But Emerson was proud of who he was, "You're just like your Papa." Scott would say to him. And Emerson took pride in that, because he loved Stiles, still does, I mean, that man is his Papa. Always will be, never going to change, no matter how old he is.<p>

But then sometimes, someone would tell him, "You may be like Stiles, but you got a temper like your dad."

At first Emerson saw that as something, that was bad. He'd seen his dad when the Alpha was mad. Derek was a force to be reckoned with. The Alpha wolf though was always in control, sure he flew off the handle, but it was more of, a yelling, eyes glowing red, growling, head thumping, tackling to the ground fit. Derek never ever hit to hurt his pack, scratched, bit or delivered the smack down. And Emerson was glad, because if his dad did, and if had an a temper like Derek, well that wouldn't fly. He didn't want to be like that at all.

It took a while for Emerson to fully understand what his Aunts and Uncles meant. What his Grandpa meant. But finally hit him. In every way, he was just like both of them.

He rambled and raved just like Stiles. Arms flailing, hand running over his head, facial expressions in all. But at the same time, he was just like Derek. He was silent, brooding was the word. But he was never a sour wolf. Nope, far from that. Well, he was a sour wolf, but only one person thought that.

He cared about everyone. Still does, like if he tossed the idea in his head for a few seconds, if it was important, if it was family, he'd drop everything for his family. He actually gave up a shot at First Line because Casey was having a crisis. The crisis being something ridiculous. But he was there. Stiles' actions, too a tee. He was protective. This is where the "Like father like son" aspect came in. He got in trouble once, or on several occasions at school. He couldn't help it, someone was picking on Sam and something had to be done. So what, if Emerson slammed the person into lockers and threatened to rip their throat out with their teeth, it's not like he was really going to do it. He remembered that night, all too well, the lecture. Stiles was groaning and sending Derek a look. And Derek looked down at the floor, biting at his lip. He promised to stop threatening the person, but continued to slam him into lockers. Stiles was not impressed, and neither was Derek. But Emerson was smart. They weren't that mad, especially Derek. The Alpha wolf understood why Emerson was all protective over his best friend.

So if you look at it, Emerson turned out, well, Emerson is okay. He is doing great. His parents tell him all the time, "You turned into a fine young man." Emerson would just nod. "You did good son," Derek would tell him.

Stiles, good ole, Papa, would get sentimental and say, "Still my little man though." And Emerson would agree.

So, let's go back to the beginning. Emerson, finally understands how his parents feel. He finally gets it. The parenting thing, what it means to be a parent. And damn, what his parents went through with him, can't be as bad as what he is actually going through right now. Because right now he's looking at the mess in his living room and he can't help the low growl that escapes his chest. Not in anger, but just, frustration and disbelief. He reached up and runs a hand through his hair, "Gabriel," he ground out.

Gabriel looks up at him, "I no do it!" he cried out.

Emerson rolled his eyes. Lie. His son was lying. Really. "Gabriel," Emerson says again, tone holding a warning edge.

Gabriel huffs, "Okay," he breathes, "But-but Pa."

The elder raised an eye brow, "Oh, don't you Pa me."

"Pa!" Gabriel cried out stomping his foot, "I-I looking for wolfy."

"And so you decided to dump all your toys to the ground?"

"Yes."

Oh my god. Was he like this when he was four? No freaking way. There is just no way that he was this smart when he was four. That is just, that's physically impossible. Then again, not really. He really, no, he couldn't blame it on, his parents. They wouldn't too him, would they. He felt awful thinking that. I mean Derek and Stiles wouldn't teach his son to be a smart aleck. "Go easy on him," a voice says walking into the room, "because according to your parents you were exactly the same."

"Was not," Emerson growled.

A laugh, "You so were."

"Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Emerson," he said, "You got me to cover myself in finger paint."

"Yes," Emerson said, "BUT you were the one who coerced me to..no wait that was me too."

Sam laughed as he approached his son. "Come here Gabriel," he said gently.

"Dad," Gabriel sighed, "Papa being, he being a sour wolf."

Sam grinned, "Now Gabriel," he said, "that isn't a nice thing to say about Papa."

Gabriel huffed, "Is true."

"I'm sure he is not being a sour wolf."

Gabriel bristled, his eyes flashing a blue, hand formed into a fist. He bit at his lip as his eyes darkened, the air around him became tense. The preschooler didn't notice that the lego pieces he had spewed across the floor, rattled and shook, some even rising about an inch off the ground. "Whoa, whoah!" Emerson cried out, "Gabe, buddy calm down."

Sam grinned as he eyed his son. Gabriel was a force to be reckoned with. Both had found out very quickly. Not only did the boy have some werewolf blood in him, but he also had the capabilities of an Angel. And if he was anything like his parents, well he was, as his grandparents put it, Gabriel was "trouble."

Emerson groaned, "I think I finally understand now."

Sam laughed. He poked his tongue out, "Still want another one," he teased.

"Oh god no!" Emerson cried out, "I'm freaking fine with Gabriel."

Sam was laughing again. He looked down at his son and ruffled the boy's messy brown hair, "Hey," he said softly, "clean up your mess please."

"But dad," Gabriel whined, "I can't find wolfy."

Sam knelt down and looked into his son's eyes, "Papa must've forgotten to tell you that he put it in the laundry this morning."

Emerson frowned, "I did…" he trailed off and then let out a loud huff, "Oh yeah, I did."

"Pa!" Gabriel cried out.

"Sorry Gabe," Emerson apologized.

Gabriel sighed but a grin slipped out as he ran forward and hugged the elder, "Is okay," he whispered, "I still love you."

Emerson reached down to ruffle the boy's hair, "I love you too."

"Now," Sam said, "Clean up please, your Grandparents are coming over soon."

Gabriel nodded, "Kay."

Both adults watched as Gabriel ambled off to clean up the mess of toys that covered the living room floor. Sam is then in Emerson's space, "Em," he simply says.

"Yeah?"

"He is so much like you," Sam grins.

"Oh no," Emerson cried out, eyes widening, "Don't you dare put that on me," he cried out, dramatically.

Sam laughed, "Well, dad was right," he says.

"Which one?" Emerson asks.

"Mines," Sam says.

"About what?"

"That Gabriel is going to be a force to reckoned with."

Emerson nodded in agreement, "Oh," he said, "I know, Papa tells me that all the time."

"I've come to the conclusion of something," Sam says.

"What?"

"We must be the most, unorthodox family in the world."

Emerson raised an eyebrow, "How."

"Well," Sam breathes, "You come from a family of werewolves."

Emerson nods.

"I'm from a family of ex-hunters and an ex-angel, which I use lightly."

Emerson nods again.

"And so, if you look at it, mix them together…"

The lycan let out a laugh, "Our son is basically, a Werewolf Angel Hunter."

"Yes," Sam says with a nod.

"Triple threat?" Emerson asks, eye brows raised.

"Well," Sam said with a sigh as he eyed his son.

And Emerson immediately knew what his mate was thinking, "If he's anything like you and I, he really is a force to be reckoned with," the werewolf says, finishing Sam's sentence.

A loud doorbell rang throughout the house stopping Sam from answering. Gabriel was dropping his the toys in his hand, "OH!" he cried out.

Emerson pulled himself from Sam's embrace and made his way to the front door. Sam followed behind his mate. Emerson threw open the door and he let out a grin when he saw his parents standing in the threshold. "Hi Papa, hi Dad," he said as he stepped forward hugging them both.

"Hey," Derek grinned, "how's it going?"

"I made a mess!" Gabriel answered.

Stiles laughed as he took hold of his Grandson, "Did you now?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, I looking for wolfy."

"Did you find him?"

"Emerson forgot that he put him in the wash," Sam answered as he stepped forward to hug Stiles and Derek.

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, Papa is forget full."

Derek laughed as his son scowled at the four year old. "Having fun yet son?"

"Oh yes," Emerson answered sarcasm laced in his voice, "he is just loads of awesome."

"You sure," Cas said as he climbed the porch steps, "really, cause I briefly recall, Sam calling me a couple of days ago, wondering if the worlds gone insane because Gabriel was scaling the kitchen counters?"

Gabriel frowned, "Oh, that, that Danny fault."

Emerson growled as he quickly excused himself into the house. Dean made a face when he heard his son in law's yells coming from the kitchen, "Wow," he said, "is he seriously calling...yes he is."

"Why don't you guys come in, I'm going to make sure that he doesn't kill Danny through the phone," Sam rushed out as he bolted into the kitchen

Cas, Dean, Derek and Stiles all looked at each other then they looked towards the kitchen as they piled into the house. "Our family is awesome," Stiles breathed.

The others nodded in agreement. And then laughed when Emerson yelled, "Dear god, I'm turning into my parents!"

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review?**

**If I remember correctly, many have commented on wanting Sam and Emerson to get together. **  
><strong>Other's, about continuing on into their teen years. (Which is something I will not touch right now.)<br>****And well, I wrote this up instead.  
><strong>**My brain, I've come to the conclusion is weird. But I had to write this down and post it because anytime I tried to write something else, well my brain didn't like that idea. Told me to continue writing this.**

**I've been writing, but it's like short stories, drabbles almost.**

**I posted them on my tumblr writing blog**

**agentdouble0. tumblr. com **

**I was scrolling through the teenwolf tags and saw some gifs and I was hit with ideas.**

**Mhmm. So just leaving that there, in case you guys want to check that out.**


	22. Meltdowns

**Hey guys! Look! An update! **  
><strong>This took a while. <strong>  
><strong>Mhmmm.<strong>

**Someone requested this. I had to make it work.**  
><strong>Emerson being jealous because Stiles is pregnant.<strong>  
><strong>So I wrote it, the only way, I know how. <strong>  
><strong>This happens at work, kids show, it much differently. Mhmm. <strong>  
><strong>Won't go into, to much detail.<strong>

**Oh, before we move on, I wrote another little drabble of a four year old Derek and Stiles. It is on my blog.**

**agentdouble0. tumblr. com**

**It's a little deep in there under all the stuff. But it's there. I promise. So if you guys are interested in that, it's over there in my blog.**

**Let's move on now shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Summary: Stiles get's a phone call during class and when he gets home, he gets to experience what his son's teachers went through. **

* * *

><p>"NO!" Emerson screamed as he thrashed about in the chair, "No don't call my Papa!"<p>

Miss Judy sighed, "I have to Emerson, this is the third incident today, your light is already on red and that is the rules of our classroom."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry Emerson, I have too."

"I don't want to you too and I don't want to sit!" the boy screamed as he stood up and picked up the blue chair chucking it to the side, "I-I don't like you!"

Miss Judy let out a sigh as he walked over, she picked the chair up and Emerson up as well, "Not okay," she said firmly, "now please Emerson, sit down and calm your body."

Emerson bristled as he threw himself back down into the chair. He shut his eyes tight, hands forming fists, body shaking. "Okay," he growled.

"Thank you," Miss Judy breathed as she walked away and headed towards the phone. She opened up the Emergency Binder and skimmed through the pages till she found Emerson's contact page. She lifted the phone from the receiver and punched in Stiles' phone number.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of class when Stiles got the phone call. He was in the middle of explaining, well, he was answering questions about the moon and its phases and good lord someone had to bring up the subject of mates. He inwardly groaned at the part. That was something in his class, that he never ever touched. Nope, he tried to stay away from, far FAR away from. "No Dylan," Stiles groaned, "I told you, I will not discuss mating habits."<p>

"Well why not?"

Stiles sighed as he leaned over his desk that was placed in the middle of the room, in front of the board, "Because, there is no way I'm discussing such a matter, in here with you guys, that is why!"

"Not a good reason!"

Stiles glared, "Oh Holland, you're so helping the situation."

"I for one would like to know too!"

"Werewolves having one mate for life, I really don't mind talking about that, but I won't go into detail about habits and the cycles and all that stuff this is where I draw the line!"

The whole class fell silent when, _AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long_, resounded throughout the room. Stiles groaned and made a face. "Your phone shouldn't be on Professor," one of his students pointed out.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that Tyler," Stiles ground out as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Shit," he growled when he noticed it was his son's preschool.

"Go ahead," another student said, "we won't tell."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Alright, give me five minutes," he announced as he pressed the accept button, "read something," he then said as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Stiles?" the voice on the other line said.

Stiles nodded, pointless because the person couldn't see, he mentally kicked himself, "Yeah," he breathed, "this is he."

"Stiles, this is your son's teacher, Miss Judy."

"Hi, Miss Judy, what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid someone needs to come get your son."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Well Mr. Stilinski he's …"

"Hale," Stiles corrected, "Stilinski-Hale."

"Sorry."

"Go on."

"Stiles, your son, is having a very rough day, since he's gotten here, he has pushed, hit, nearly bit someone oh and he threw several tantrums."

Stiles let out a loud huff. "I'm sorry Miss. Judy."

"It is not your fault."

"I'll have someone pick him up because I'm actually in the middle of teaching right now."

A student coughed, "Not really."

Stiles looked up, glaring, "Colton," he growled in warning.

The student, named Colton sent him a sheepish look, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, well I apologize for calling you."

"No, don't," Stiles rushed out, "it's about my son, don't worry."

"I'll just send the note home I wrote for you guys with the person that's going to pick up your son then."

Stiles groaned. Great a note. Fantastic. Tonight is going to be fun. "Yeah," he ground out, "that would be great."

There was a brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry about my son's behavior, we will talk to him tonight, and I do hope that this doesn't happen again."

"Once again, it's not your fault, he's just having a rough day and, he just, I think he needs a break, just for today and I hope so too."

"Yeah," Stiles said, voice trailing off. He took in a deep breath, "Anyways, my friend Danny will most likely pick him up, Emerson knows who he is."

"Okay."

"Thank you for calling Miss Judy."

"No problem Stiles, sorry for interrupting your class, have a nice day."

"You have a nice day too."

Stiles shut his phone off and he pocketed the electronic device. He let out a frustrated growl as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned around to face his class. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed how they frantically turned their attention to the books in front of them. "Yeah," he grinned, "I'm the master at pretending to look like I'm doing something when I wasn't supposed to be doing what it was I was doing."

"Everything okay Professor?"

Stiles nodded, "Everything is fine Crystal thanks for asking. My son is just having a meltdown, no big deal, I need to make one more phone call."

The class groaned. "One more, and I might think about answering the question that I said I would never touch," Stiles bribed as he pulled out his cell phone again.

"Mating habits?" Dylan asked voice hopeful.

"Aha," Stiles said, voice holding sarcasm, "no," he then said, voice and face serious. The teen placed the phone to his ear, "Danny," he said, "I got a favor to ask you."

* * *

><p>Derek quickly put his car into park. His movements were fast and jerky as he took the keys out of the ignition. The Alpha wolf threw open the driver door, slammed it shut and bolted up the garage stairs and into the house. He could hear Emerson screaming and his heart raced because he could also hear Stiles' frantic heartbeat. "Emerson," Stiles breathed, "buddy calm down."<p>

"NO!" Emerson cried out as he jumped up and down on the spot. His arms were swinging wildly, hands reaching up to pull at his hair.

Stiles sighed as he reached up to rub his eyes. He let out a frustrated growl, "Emerson John."

"I don't want to clean up!"

"Not a choice, your toys don't belong all over the floor."

Emerson let out a frustrated growl, "I didn't make the mess!"

"You did," Stiles ground out, "I saw you dump out all the toys Emerson."

"NO!" Emerson roared .

"Now Emerson."

"I don't like you!" Emerson cried, "You! YOU-" the little boy let out a huff as he picked up one of the many blocks at his feet and threw it in Stiles' direction.

"EMERSON!" Derek yelled, voice booming, tone holding disappointment.

The four year old took in a sharp breath as he eyed his dad in the entry way of the family room. The little boy bit at his lip as he looked down to the ground. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, "God," he mumbled.

Derek sent his son another look as he turned his attention to Stiles. He brought his mate into his arms hugging the brunette tightly. He placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead, "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, I just told him to clean up and he just lost it."

Derek frowned, "Why?"

"I don't know, he was like this at school too, and he's been like this since we've been home."

"How long have you been home?"

Stiles sighed, "About an hour now."

"You doing okay?" Derek whispered.

"Yeah, just tired."

Derek looked into Stiles eyes then down to the brunette's stomach. He trailed one of his hands down Stiles' arms, resting at his mate's hips for a moment before sliding over and resting on the brunette's stomach. "The baby?"

"The baby is fine," Stiles breathed.

Derek nodded. "Okay," he placed a quick kiss on the shorter man's lips, "why don't you head upstairs and relax for a bit, I'll handle whirlwind over here, then we will read the note."

"Okay."

Derek watched as Stiles made his way out of the family room and he heart the faint footsteps of his mate ascending the stairs. He then turned to his son, "Emerson," he said, warning edged in his tone.

"No!" Emerson cried out as he stomped his foot.

"Emerson John," Derek growled out, "Don't you tell me no."

The boy let out a whine as he looked down to the floor. Derek took the opportunity to approach his son. He knelt down in front of the boy and grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders, "What's the problem?" he asked, tone changing to a softer one.

"Nothing," Emerson mumbled.

Lie. Derek sighed.

"Emerson," he pressed, "don't like to daddy."

"I don't want to talk," the boy mumbled, "no talking."

Derek sighed, "Alright." The male stood up and backtracked his steps, "Clean up then please."

Emerson shook his head, "No, no want too."

"It is not a choice Emerson," Derek ground out, "now."

"NO!" Emerson roared as he jumped up down, fist hitting his thighs, "I don't want too!"

"Oh that's it," Derek growled.

The Alpha wolf stepped forward lifting Emerson up and he threw him over his shoulder. Emerson out an angry growl as he pounded on Derek's back with his fists. "No!" he screamed.

"I am not happy with you right now," Derek told the boy, "you are going to sit down in time out."

"I am not sitting!"

"You are."

Derek walked over to one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it out with his foot and placed his son in the chair. "I don't know what your deal is but this is not acceptable Emerson," Derek told the boy, voice firm.

Emerson growled as he stood up from the chair. He glared at his dead and threw the chair to the side. "I don't like you, or Papa or the baby!" Emerson cried out.

Derek stood still. His heart stopped in his chest for a second at his son's admission. His son's heart skipped when he said the words, 'you' and 'Papa' meaning that he was lying. Emerson still loved them both. But when he said baby, his heart didn't stutter. Head tilted to the side he was able to now figure out what emotions his son was emitting. Emerson was jealous. "Oh Emerson," Derek whispered as he swooped his son into his arms.

"I don't like the baby," Emerson whimpered, "I'm the baby daddy."

"You are," Derek whispered, "you're my little man."

Emerson whimpered, "You love baby, you no love me no more."

"Oh Emerson," Derek soothed, "I still love you, Papa still loves you."

"No, no," the boy muttered, "you talk about baby lots now, no more Emerson, just baby."

Derek took a deep breath, "We love you," he whispered, "we just have to prepare for the baby."

"Papa don't love me more," he whimpered.

"That is not true," Stiles said as he made his way into the kitchen. The brunette has made his way downstairs the minute he heard the kitchen chair crash to the floor.

Emerson lifted his head up from Derek's shoulder. "Come here Emerson," he called out to his son.

"No," Emerson whispered.

"Come on," Stiles coaxed as he spread his arms.

Derek eyed his mate, eyebrows raised in a gesture that said, 'are you sure?' Stiles nodded and Derek nodded as he transferred the boy into his mate's arms. Stiles gripped his son tightly, "I love you Emerson," he whispered, "I love you very much."

"I love you too Papa," Emerson whimpered.

"Listen to me," Stiles said, "as he rubbed at his son's back, "you are still going to me by little man, my baby okay."

"New baby," Emerson whispered.

"I'll love the new baby too."

"Me?"

"And I'll still love you, I'll always love you, you're my son."

Emerson nodded.

"I need you to be my helper," he whispered, "you're going to be a big brother Emerson."

"I know."

"A big brother is very important, they help take care of their new brother or sister."

"Brother," Emerson whispered, "I want a brother."

Stiles smiled, "Okay, brother."

"I help take care brother?"

"Yes," Stiles said with a nod, "you're Papa and Daddy's helper, if we're not around, you need to make sure you watch out for your new brother, that you're there for him."

"Yeah?"

Stiles nodded, "That's what packs do Emerson, we look out for each other."

"Okay."

"No one is taking your place," Stiles assured the boy.

"I'm sorry," Emerson whispered, "I'm sorry I not listening."

Stiles placed a kiss on his son's temple, "Sshh," he soothed.

Derek approached his mate and son slowly. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Stiles' lips and then on his son's cheek. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs," he whispered to his mate.

"I couldn't," Stiles sighed, "it hurts when he's crying."

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," Derek grumbled, "I should've known."

"Not your fault," Stiles mumbled.

Emerson whimpered as his grip on Stiles tightened, "I sorry," he whispered again.

* * *

><p>Derek sighed as he threw himself down onto the bed. It had been a long night. Dinner ran late because of Emerson's meltdown. But luckily Emerson was calm by then and it took a long while to get him to bed. "We still have a note to read," Stiles told his mate when he saw Derek's eyes drifting shut.<p>

"Damn it," Derek groaned.

Stiles smiled down at the Alpha Wolf, "Tired babe?"

"Yeah," he answered, voice muffled as he dug his face into the pillow.

"I'll read it aloud then, yeah?"

Derek nodded. Stiles unfolded the note, eyes scanning across the paper, he read it out loud.

_Derek and Stiles,_

_Emerson's had a rough day today. He was fine after you had left, then something happened that set him off. I didn't see what set him off but I did see him hitting another child. I tried asking him what happened but he wouldn't talk and when I tried to reprimand him he screamed and threw the chair. He eventually calmed down and sat down to cool off._

_He pushed someone else, several minutes later. I think he was upset because Sam was playing with another child. Almost like he got possessive and he went up and pushed that child. Again, I had to sit him down, because it is a rule in our classroom, that if a child hurts another, they sit in a chair to cool down. He sat down willingly this time. The next incident, was very quick, a child had taken something from him and he grabbed the child's arm and nearly bit him, luckily Sam was there and told Emerson no. To which Emerson growled and told the child that, "I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth!" _

_Again, he had to sit and this is where I made the phone call. I don't know what was going on, he usually is a very calm child and if an incident happens, I'm always able to calm him down, but today, I don't know why he was out of sorts. I just wanted to let you know, and if you have any ideas on how we can help Emerson, please let me and know and I would be very happy to try and help so that he can have a better day tomorrow. Again, I apologize greatly for calling you during the day._

_Miss Judy _

Derek groaned, "I can't believe that."

"I know, when she told me that over the phone, I nearly flipped out in class."

"You answered your phone in the middle of teaching?"

"Yes, it's about Emerson so of course I did."

Derek grinned as he turned over, "Students say anything?"

"Not really, Dylan had a little comment."

The Alpha laughed, "I had a feeling he would isn't he like, your class clown so to speak."

"Very much so, but kid is smart."

"So then Sty, what do you suppose we do?"

Stiles sighed, "I think tomorrow, we keep him home, let him have a recovery day."

"Yes, okay, but I have work Stiles."

"I know darling," Stiles said, sarcasm in his tone when he said the word darling.

Derek rolled his eyes but it turned into a grin as he pulled Stiles down into his arms, "Don't you have class tomorrow?"

Stiles nodded, "Mhmm, but I figured he could stay with me till I have to go in and then I'll drop him off at Danny's or something."

"Call him first," Derek mumbled.

"I wil-"

Stiles didn't get to finish there was a knock at the bedroom door. A soft one. "Yes?" Derek called out.

"I come in?" Emerson asked softly from behind the wood.

"Of course."

Emerson reached up and opened the door slowly, he stepped in and shut the door gently behind him before running towards the bed and climbing on top of it. "I stay here?" he asked softly.

"Well…" Stiles said, voice trailing off.

"Please?" Emerson whispered, sending both parents, his puppy dog eyes.

Derek sighed, "Of course you can Em."

"Papa?"

Stiles sent his son a smile as he opened his arms, "Yeah come on."

Emerson let out a squeal as he dove in between his parents. He situated himself between the two, lying on his side, as he cuddled into Stiles' chest. "Love you Papa," he mumbled.

"Love you too little man."

"Love you daddy."

Derek smiled as he reached over and ran a hand over his son's head, "I love you too Emerson."

Emerson let out a sigh as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Stiles' stomach, "Love you brother," he mumbled as his eyes drifted shut. Stiles let out a smile, an aww escaping his lips as he watched his son drift off into slumber.

"Der," the brunette mumbled as he shut his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Derek smiled as he reached over and placed hand on Stiles' hip, "I love you," he said back. He then trailed his hand down towards Stiles' stomach, "love you too," he whispered.

Within seconds, the Stilinski-Hale household, was quiet as the family all fell into slumber.

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review please?**

**I may be scarce in my updates or perhaps the next couple of days. Key word. May.**  
><strong>I might be moving in with my Aunt. I'm not sure. <strong>  
><strong>I have a lot going on right now. <strong>


	23. Times Three

**This has been sitting on my hard drive for months now, literally refusing to write itself. It took about two or so hours today to actually finish this chapter. And after struggling I actually got up and made myself a drink and well, after that the words started flowing. ****Alcohol is suppose to impair judgement and thinking right? I hope it didn't mess this up. Anyways moving on. **

**Summary: Three incidents occur in Emerson's life that cause red flags to go up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incident One: <strong>

Derek walked into his house slamming the garage door shut. Emerson was already inside, hugging Stiles tight before scrambling upstairs to play. Derek let out a sigh as he entered the kitchen. Stiles looked at his mate, eye brows raised, "What's wrong Der?"

"Is it possible to tell my son, my four year old son to stay from his best friend?"

"It is possible," Stiles said, "but you know he won't listen to you and also, can I ask why?"

"Because," Derek grumbled.

Stiles laughed, "There has to be a reason as to why you want your son to stay away from his friend, his best friend I might add."

"Well," Derek breathed, "Your son kissed Sam today."

Stiles dropped the knife in his hand, "I'm sorry," he squeaked, "he what?"

Derek took two big steps and swung Stiles forward to they were facing each other. He gripped him by the arms and leaned forward placing a quick kiss on Stiles' lips. "That's what Emerson and Sam did today," Derek breathed.

"Yeah, okay," Stiles breathed, "so I heard you right the first time."

"They are..he's four what the hell!" Derek growled.

Stiles sighed, "Back track, start from the beginning from when you picked him up."

_Derek walked into his son's preschool, his eyes scanning the room, looking for his son. "Em," Derek called out, "come on let's go!" _

"_Wait Daddy!" Emerson cried out as he rushed to put his train set away._

_The little boy was then running towards him and Derek was slipping on his son's coat and holding him in his arms. "Let's go yeah?"_

"_Wait!" Emerson cried out, "I say bye to Sammy!"_

"_Alright," Derek breathed, "go on then." _

_Emerson squirmed out of his dad's grasped. "Sammy I have a hug?" Emerson called out. _

_Sam nodded from his spot where Emerson had left him. He bolted up and ran towards the other boy. They crashed into each other and Derek winched at the impact. Both boys emitted a wave of pain but soon passed because they were laughing as they hugged each other tight. "Bye Em," Sam grinned._

"_Bye Sammy," Emerson said back, a grin also on his face. _

"_Alright," Derek said with a smile, "let's go."_

_Emerson nodded and pulled back for a split second, Sam doing the same. But then they were hugging again. Derek sighed but then that sigh was turned into shock when both boys leaned forward. The boy's lips touched for a quick second in and they pulled back bidding good byes again. "Let's go!" Emerson laughed as he bounded out of the room._

"_I did not teach him that," Derek mumbled, as he walked out of the building, "nope, I didn't, nope, nope." _

"_Daddy?" Emerson said, tone holding confusion as he stopped to look at the Alpha, "you okay?"_

_Derek nodded, "Yeah, just yeah, I'm okay." _

"_You mad?"_

"_Why would I be mad?" _

_Emerson sighed as he watched his dad buckle him in, "Did I do something bad?"_

"_I don't know bud, you kind of rendered your dad speechless." _

"_Oh?" Emerson called out softly._

"_Just, Emerson, why did you kiss Sammy?" _

_Emerson shrugged. "Cause," he whispered, "he my friend and I love him and we married and when you married you kiss..right?" _

"_Well bud, the thing is you're four and you shouldn't be doing things like that yet," Derek explained._

"_Oh." _

_Just like that, the light in his son's eyes was out. "Oh Emerson," Derek whispered, "I-I.."_

"_I'm sorry daddy," the boy whispered, "I won't do it again." _

"_Hey," Derek soothed, "it's just like with the marriage thing."_

_Emerson nodded. "You guys are just kids, when your older and you feel like you really love Sam, then okay, but for now, buddy, he's just your friend, you're still a little kid."_

"_No!" Emerson yelled, "I'm a big boy daddy."_

_Derek laughed, "Okay, okay, yes, I'm sorry, you are, you are."_

"_Still little man," Emerson rushed out, "but I a big boy."_

"_Okay, well then, how about this, when you're an adult like dad and you feel like you really love him, then okay."_

"_Alright." _

"_Good." _

"Well you did a good job handling it," Stiles grinned.

"I was flipping out though, I mean, if it was a girl, then okay," Derek breathed.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so if he went around kissing girls at this age, you would be okay with that?"

"NO!" Derek yelled, "It's just, god, it just threw me for a loop Sty, he's four, first he's married, now he's kissing his best friend."

"Go on," Stiles said, hand up in a waving motion.

Derek sighed, "It just, you know, I'll love Emerson no matter what."

"I know," Stiles breathed, "I will too, he's our son, nothing is going to change that."

"It just worries me, he's four years old, and like I said, he's wanting to get married, he's kissing his best friend and I don't know, it scares me a little bit, that these things he's doing these things and that he's already got this connecti-" Derek stopped talking and took a deep breathe, "you don't think?" he asked.

"You know Derek, I'm starting to think so."

**Incident Two: **

Derek huffed as he entered his home. "Nope, never again," he mumbled.

"What's the problem now," Stiles asked.

"I'm never picking him up from school again."

Stiles laughed, "I don't know why you picked him up from school," he grinned, "the boy is in high school."

"I know, which is why, I am never picking up from school again."

Stiles rolled his eyes. He approached his mate and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "Derek, babe, remember when we talked about how much I overreact and blow things way out of proportion?"

"Yes."

"You're doing that right now!"

"I just, I swear to you, I saw our son, helping Sam because he had gotten a cut on his eye."

"Oh yes," Stiles cried out sarcastically, "because that is so awful!"

Derek sighed, "Stiles, when you get a cut, what do I do?"

Stiles licked at his lips as he thought for a moment. Derek sighed as he began counting in his head. _One. Two. Three. Four__…_

"Wait!"

_There it is._

"Emerson licked Sam!"

Derek cringed, "Okay, yeah Sam and Emerson and lick, not allowed to be used in the same sentence, ever again."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, "never again."

Derek sighed a hand reaching up to run it over his hair. Stiles smiled softly at his mate, "What happened?"

"Well.."

_Derek watched from his Camaro as Emerson and Sam messed around at the front of the school. Emerson had told his dad, "Give me a few minutes." _

_Now Derek was watching the two talking about whatever it is they were talking about. He wasn't eavesdropping, that was rude and well, he didn't want to invade in his son's privacy. The Alpha wolf let out a sigh but was soon sitting up when he noticed a group of kids approach Emerson and Sam. He watched with interest as they approached his son. One of them had shoved the teen and Derek was close to bolting out the door but stopped short when Sam stepped forward. He was now very interested in listening._

"_Leave us alone," Sam ground out._

"_Got your boyfriend fighting your battles?"_

_Emerson growled and Derek took in a sharp breathe. He kept still, not wanting to but in, not yet. Plus he didn't want to embarrass his son. "Go away," Emerson growled out._

"_Do something about it," the other teen taunted as he shoved Emerson again. _

_Sam's eyes widened as he saw Emerson's eyes flashing a green. He frowned as he reached over, arm back as a fist connected with the taunting teen's face. Emerson had calmed down because seconds after he delivered the punch another was being sent to Sam. "Sam!" Emerson cried out as he pulled his friend to his side._

"_I'm okay Em," Sam mumbled._

_Emerson let out a low growl, "Go now!" he growled, his eyes flashing green again, "Or I swear, I will rip your throat out with my teeth." _

_Derek still hadn't moved he was shocked from what he just heard and witnessed. His hand had let go of the handle. As he continued to watch the scene. "You okay Sammy? Emerson asked softly as he pulled his friend along till they reached one of trees that was placed in front his school. _

_Sam nodded, "Yeah, just a cut, but don't worry." _

_Emerson tilted his head to the side, he bit at his bottom lip. There was a small cut forming on the corner of Sam's eye. Sam reached up to touch it, "Oh man," he groaned, "my parents are going to kill me." _

_Emerson let out a low whine as he reached up and ran a thumb over the cut. Sam winced and Emerson was letting out another whine. "Hey," Sam said softly, "are you okay?" _

_The young werewolf didn't answer. He simply leaned up and placed a kiss over Sam's cut. He then pulled back a little bit, tongue snaking out as he licked over the cut. Sam looked up and watched his friend with interest. Emerson bit at his lip then licked at the cut again.. "There," he breathed, "better?"_

"You sure?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, "Positive."

"Emerson!" Stiles yelled, "get down here right now!"

Silence. Stiles growled, "EMERSON!" he barked, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"He's not in his room," Derek breathed as he looked up at the ceiling.

Stiles eyes widened, "What!"

"Listen," Derek ordered.

The brunette frowned as he looked up, head tilted to the side, "Oh he is a dead man," he growled as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"Hey," Derek breathed before Stiles could make the phone call, "Remember the conversation we had way, way back?"

Stiles frowned, "What conversation?"

"I think that-"

"-Sam is Emerson's mate," Stiles finished as he placed the phone to his ear.

Derek nodded. "I kind of figured that out when Emerson fourteen and he got suspended for threatening to trip a kid's throat out with his teeth because said kid was picking on Sam," Stiles breathed.

**Incident Three: **

Dean, well he was the lucky one, well unlucky one. He really, really should have knocked. But nope, no, he decided to just open the damn door. He was shocked but not surprised. Emerson and Sam were best friends, inseparable and well, I mean, how else do you react. But there on his son's bed were Emerson and Sam very, much involved in a very deep kiss. Dean eyes widened, heart hammering in his chest as he closed the door. He desperately tried to wipe the image from his mind.

He ran a hand through his head as he headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He eyed the cell phone on the counter and finally caved as he dialed Stiles' number. "What's up?" the brunette said when he picked up the phone.

"Stiles," Dean breathed, "Dean Winchester."

"I know it's you Dean," Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"I saw Sam and Emerson making out on my son's bed," Dean blurted

"What?" Stiles chocked out.

"That's an image I can't un-see," Dean breathed, "Your son and my son making out, hands-"

"Yes okay," Stiles growled, "No need to tell me the details because I don't' want the image burned into my mind!"

"Is there something you're not tell me?" Dean asked

Stiles laughed, "Whoa there, whoa, you sound like Derek right now and if I remember correctly I married him and not you and I have no idea why you're pulling that tone with me."

"Sorry, it's just that, Sam's been acting weird too."

Stiles sighed, "Well, I think, I think that and well.." Stiles sighed, "Emerson's wolf see's Sam as his mate."

Dean nodded, "Well okay…"

"You okay Dean?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, "Just excuse me while I go and digest this information."

"Good luck with that."

**Incident Three, Sam's Bedroom**

Emerson took a deep breath as he buried his head in Sam's neck, "Your dad saw us," he whispered.

Sam tensed, "Was he mad?"

"No."

Sam's arms went up and grasped at Emerson's shirt, "I don't want to lose you," he whispered, "I don't know why Emerson, but I feel a connection with you."

The young werewolf nodded, "I know," he whispered, "I feel it too Sam."

Sam bit at his lip as pulled Emerson closer. Emerson felt his wolf growl in content at the action realization sank in. Everything made sense now, why he always felt a connection towards his friend. Why he was so protective towards him. Mate. He liked the sound of that and his wolf did too.

**Yes? No? Thoughts? Leave a review please? **

**I apologize greatly for the lack of updates, a lot has been going on and I'm trying to figure out how to tie the new baby into this, and I can' even decided if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. Though I already am leaning towards one and I even got a name. **

**And my buddy whom I get inspiration from has been coming in late and he's the one I pull my inspiration from. I've established a relationship with one of my other boys, and he's a sweetheart and I could use him for inspiration but he's so much more different compared to Emerson. And I don't know where I'm going with this little.**

**And a lot of personal issues, I'm in the process of moving out of my parents house and my mom isn't to happy about it. **

**Also, HELLO! Teen Wolf is back on! And I'm recovering from the feels of each episode and going crazy over the insanity that is Teen Wolf and the fact that we got some Stiles and Derek scenes in the most recent episode. **


	24. Pack prt 1

**This has been sitting in my hard drive for, I'd say, maybe, about three days now. I just finished working out the kinks and well, the rest is history. **

**Warning: You guys will probably hate me**

**That is all.**

**Summary: It's a big day and emotions run high **

* * *

><p>Derek growled as he paced the waiting room hallways. His wolf was restless, his pack was restless, he was restless. This was not good. Emerson was on edge, Casey was on edge, hell, Kylie who was a little over one was on edge. Definitely not good. "Derek," John called out softly, "Son, sit down."<p>

Derek shook his head, "Can't, can't sit, won't sit, need to be with Stiles," he answered as he paused his frantic pace.

"I have to be in there," Derek breathed, hand twitching at his side.

"Derek," John sighed as he stood up, "the doctors need to do their jobs."

"How are you not freaking out!" Derek growled, "Stiles is in there! His heart rate is dropping, he's lost a lot of blood!"

"Derek, Derek," John whispered as he brought the Alpha wolf into a hug, "I am freaking out, of course I'm freaking out, he's my son."

Derek whined as he gripped John tight, "I can't lose him."

"You won't," John whispered.

"And my son," Derek whined.

"I know Derek."

Derek took in a sharp breath and let out a low whine, "I, I don't get it, I don't' get why there were complications this time."

"They'll both pull through," John assured the Alpha Wolf, "I know my son," he breathed.

Derek nodded and allowed John to pull him to one of the chairs. Emerson smiled softly at his dad as he clambered onto his lap. "Don't be sad daddy," he whispered as he hugged the elder tightly.

"Sorry buddy," Derek whispered.

"You need to calm down," Scott breathed as he patted the Alpha wolf on the back, "because literally Derek, you've got my wolf on edge right now."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just-"

There was a sudden shift in the air and Derek was standing up gripping Emerson tight. The Alpha's eyes flashed red. The others were now standing up as well, "Stiles," Derek yelled as he threw Emerson into John's arms.

"Derek whoa!" Scott yelled as reached forward grasping the Alpha and holding him back, "Derek, you can't go in there."

A growl reverberated through the Alpha's chest, "Have to," he ground out, "let go Scott, let go!"

Jackson was now standing up, "Derek," he breathed, "man, calm down, calm down."

"No," Derek whined as he struggled against Scott's grasp, "have to, have to go to him."

"I know, but dude, you need to calm down, you can't wolf out in here," Jackson breathed.

Derek squirmed again, "Derek," Danny soothed, "you have to calm down."

"Stiles," Derek whimpered as legs gave out from under him and there was a flurry of movement as the Betas helped their Alpha into the chair.

"Hey," Scott said, voice firm, "I know words cannot explain what you're going through right now, it hurts, and Stiles is my best friend, but you have to stop focusing on what's going on that room."

"I'm not!" Derek ground out, "I don't need too and I'm- - it's my wolf damn it," he growled, "he's restless, and Scott it hurts."

"What does?"

"My chest," Derek whined, "I can, I can feel his pain almost."

Scott sighed, "Dude I know."

"No you don't!" Derek yelled, "You don't know!"

The Beta Wolf flinched, "Sorry," he whispered.

Derek sighed, "No, sorry, it's just..."

Emerson whimpered as he reached for his dad, "Daddy," he whispered, "daddy you okay?"

"Yeah buddy," Derek sighed as he reached over and took his son.

"When, when can I see Papa?" the little boy asked softly.

Derek let out a low whine as he hugged his son tight, "Soon, soon okay."

Emerson nodded as he cuddled against his dad's chest, "Good."

The Alpha wolf exhaled loudly as he willed his body to relax. Slowly, very slowly he felt some of his anxiety slip away as he listened to his son's even breathing and steady heartbeat. The Pack was right, he needed to calm down, he had to, if he didn't his pack mates too would be buzzing with the energy and that was not good.

Lydia looked down at her son, "Hey Casey man," she whispered softly, "why don't you go sit with Uncle Derek?"

Casey nodded as he padded over towards the Alpha wolf. He tapped the Alpha's thigh and made quick work of climbing onto the elder's lap settling himself next to Emerson. Derek smiled down at the pup as he held him tight. "Please be okay Sty," Derek whispered.

Several minutes passed and the pack found themselves all looking up when they heard the family footsteps of Scott's mom approaching them. Melissa McCall padded down the hallway, "Hey guys," she called out softly.

Derek's eyes flashed up, his body tensed, "Is he okay?" he asked, voice shaking a bit.

"Stiles, he's stable," Melissa said softly, "we got him hooked up to an IV and he's breathing on his own."

Derek nodded. "He'll be okay?"

"He should be okay."

Scott tensed, "Mom," he whispered, "please?"

"At this point, it really, it's hard to tell, he just needs a lot of rest."

Derek's body shook with fear, "I don't like that answer," he whispered.

"It took a lot out of him Derek," Melissa explained, "but this is Stiles, he's a fighter, but if you want my professional opinion, all I can tell you is, right now is that he's fine and that, he needs lots of rest and if we play our cards right, he'll pull through."

"My son?"

"I think you better come with me," Melissa sighed.

Derek took in a sharp breath, "I, I think it's best if you tell me here."

"He's in the NICU Derek," Melissa whispered softly.

Allison and Lydia let out a silent gasp. Scott tensed, his hold on his daughter tightened. Danny was standing up and walking away from the group. Jackson head dropped into his hands, body shaking. "What's wrong," John spoke, voice shaking.

"Respiratory infection."

"Derek, Derek," John yelled as the Alpha wolf let out an anguish sob, his body shaking.

There was a flurry of movement, Scott was handing Kylie over to Allison. Jackson was taking Emerson and Casey from Derek and handing both of them over to his mate. Danny was knelling in front of Derek trying to calm the Alpha wolf down. "Mom," Scott breathed, "room, do you got an empty room?"

"Is he?"

"I think, I think he might wolf out," Scott rushed out.

A growl reverberated from Derek's chest, his eyes flashing red. Mellissa nodded she motioned them to follow her to one of the empty hospital rooms. Jackson slammed the door shut the minute they were in the room. "Derek!" Scott barked.

The Alpha wolf growled as he knelt down on the ground, his body shaking as he took in deep breaths. "Guys," Danny breathed.

Derek's body rippled with energy. "Fuck!" he roared.

Scott felt his eyes flashing, his wolf clawing at the surface, "Derek," he growled.

Jackson too felt the same ripping sensation curse through his body. And Danny was now forming a fist as he felt his wolf growl as well. Derek slammed a fist onto the tile, his breathing harsh as he willed his wolf counterpart away.

There was a knock on the door, "Guys," John said, "let me in."

"Not a good time Sheriff," Scott answered.

"Too bad," John growled as he opened the door and slipped inside.

"Mr. Stlilin-"

"OUT!" Derek roared when his pack mates ignored the Sheriff.

Scott, Danny and Jackson nodded as they scrambled out of the room. John approached his son-in-law. "Derek, son," he said softly.

The Alpha wolf looked up at the Sheriff, his eyes a piercing red, "Derek," John whispered soothingly.

Derek whined as he dropped his head back down, forehead resting on the tiled floor, "I can't," he whispered, "I can't lose them."

"You won't," John whispered, "Derek look at me."

Derek shook his head, "Derek, son," John tried again, "look at me."

"Kay," Derek whispered as he looked up.

"You need to calm yourself okay, regain composure, so you can go see your son and your mate, okay."

"Sorry."

John reached up and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Don't apologize, I'm not a werewolf and I'm still trying to grasp the whole thing, I mean I get it, but I'm sure the feelings are different, I'm sure it hurts a lot more, because Stiles is your mate and that's your son, and they're pack."

Derek nodded.

"So it's understandable for you to lose your compusre, but Derek, right now I need to you to regain that back, your pack needs you too, Stiles needs you too."

"Okay."

"Alright," John breathed as he stood up, "let's go then yeah?"

"Yeah."

John smiled softly as he reached towards the door. His hand reached the handle but was stopped short because Derek was reaching over and pulling the sheriff into a hug, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son," John whispered as he hugged the Alpha wolf back, "oh and Derek."

"Yeah?"

"If need be, I want you to give Stiles the bite."

Derek's eyes widened as he pulled back from their embrace, "What?" he choked out.

"If you need too," the Sheriff exhaled loudly, "I'm giving you permission to give Stiles the bite, I know I said, no, but you know, if you have too, give him the bite, I'm all for it."

"Yeah, okay."

"Good, now go on, Melissa said she'd take you to see your son."

"Then Stiles?" Derek asked as they exited the room

"Yes, then you'll be able to see Stiles."

"Okay."

"Then we'll be able to take both of them home okay."

Derek nodded. "Okay Derek?" the Sheriff said, voice firm.

"Yeah, okay."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review?**

**I'm working on Part 2. I promise! **


	25. Pack Prt 2

**Note: My updates may be sporadic again. Personal issues.**

**And I haven't been sleeping. Like, it's insane, I don't pass out till like two in the morning and I get up at eight to get ready for work. But I wake up constantly.**

**Yuck.**

**Anyways.**

**Onward with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Derek took a deep breath, "Okay Emerson, you ready?" he asked softly.<p>

Emerson nodded, "Yeah."

Derek bent down and lifted his son into his arms. He walked towards the window, "Which one?" Emerson asked softly as he glanced through the window.

"That one," Derek whispered as he pointed to the baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Brother or sister?" Emerson asked as he looked up at the Alpha.

"Brother."

Emerson grinned as he pressed his face to the glass. He reached up and waved, "Hi," he whispered, "I'm Emerson," the little boy looked up at his dad, "What's his name daddy?"

The Alpha's grip on his son tightened, "Haven't deciced on a name yet."

The preschooler pressed his face to the glass, "Jacob," he breathed.

"Jacob?" Derek said, looking down at his son questioningly

Emerson nodded, "Yeah," he breathed, "Jacob Daniel Stilinski-Hale."

"Daniel?"

The little boy nodded, "After Uncle Danny."

"Yeah, okay, we'll have to tell Papa."

The little boy nodded, "Yeah," he said, "hey daddy, why is Jacob in there?"

Derek took in a sharp breath, "He's having trouble breathing on his own."

"He be better right?"

"Yeah, he just needs to fight off the infection buddy."

"Then he come home?"

The Alpha nodded, "Yeah, then he'll be able to come home."

"Oh good," Emerson breathed, "I be a good brother," he whispered, "I promise."

"I know you will," Derek mumbled as he placed a kiss to Emerson's cheek, "you'll do great."

"Can I see Papa now?" the little boy asked.

Derek took in a sharp breath, "In a bit okay."

"Okay."

"For now, I want you to go and sit with the pack okay," Derek ordered softly as he made his way down to the hall way towards the waiting room.

"Kay daddy."

Sheriff Stilinski was the first one out of his chair when Derek emerged through the double doors. He nodded towards Scott as he placed Emerson down onto the ground. "Come here Em," the beta called to the little boy.

"You doing okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see Stiles," Derek answered, "then I'll let you guys in to say hello."

John nodded, "We'll be here, go on."

Derek turned around and made quick work of making his way back towards his mate's room. Stiles was hooked up to a bunch of machines. The drip of the IV was loud in Derek's ears. "Hey baby," he whispered softly as he approached the bed.

"Hey," Stiles whispered, "how's Emerson doing?"

"Great," Derek answered, "I took him to see him to see the baby?"

"How'd he take it?"

Derek licked at his lips, "He asked when he was coming home."

Stiles took in a sharp breath, it caught in his throat as he let out a cough. Derek whined as he reached over and placed a hand on Stiles' chest, "Stiles," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to your dad."

"Yeah?"

"He gave me- -I'm going to give you the bite," Derek rushed out.

Stiles shook his head, "No Der."

"Please Stiles," Derek whispered desperately, "I can't, I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine."

"Babe, I can barely concentrate, you're hurting so much, and I can't, I just can't."

"I just, things will change Der," Stiles breathed, "you know that right?"

"The only thing that'll change is the fact that you'll be able to see and hear things better, I'll still love you, I will always love you and you're my mate for life."

Stiles shook his head, "No," he pleaded, "I don't, I don't want the bite."

"Sty."

"Derek," Stiles whimpered, "just please, no."

"I can't lose you Stiles," Derek argued.

"You won't," Stiles breathed.

Derek licked at his lips as he looked down. Stiles reached over grasping Derek's hand, "Trust me okay."

"Okay," Derek whispered.

"Promise me Derek."

Derek took in a sharp breath, "I promise," he forced out.

"Good, now can I see my Emerson?"

"Yeah, I'll have your dad come in with him."

* * *

><p>"Papa," Emerson whispered as leaned over and placed a kiss on the man's forehead.<p>

"Hey little man," Stiles smiled.

"I named the baby," Emerson grinned.

Stiles shifted, "Did you?"

The little boy nodded, "Yea daddy, his name is Jacob Daniel Stilinski-Hale."

"I like that name," Stiles whispered, "good name."

"Yeah," Emerson nodded, "we can take him home soon right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"And you Papa, you come home too."

"Yeah, I'll come home too."

"Good."

John smiled softly down at his son, "Hey, you know, I thought we talked about this."

"I know, I know," Stiles groaned.

"You know, I'm freaking out, but not as badly as I thought, considering your my son and my boy and my-"

"-pride and joy," Stiles smiled finishing the Sheriff's sentence.

John rolled his eyes, "Yes," he growled.

"You gave him permission dad, to give me the bite?"

"I did," John breathed, "I can't lose you and with what I witnessed outside, Derek would be lost without you, he loves you son and I respect him for that, that'd he'd go to the end of the earth for you. I love him too, you know, he's family and I don't know what we'd both do we lost you."

"Go insane?"

"I probably would, I know I would and I know he would."

"So why aren't you having a full blown panic attack."

"Well, Derek was and it was setting everybody on edge and I figured, if I'm freaking out and I'm the adult, well, it's a downward spiral of chaotic emotions."

"Can't have that," Stiles groaned, "not good."

"I just want you out Stiles."

"I know, but I don't want the bite, I'm not taking it."

"Stiles-"

Stiles sighed as he reached over gripping his dad's wrist, "Please Pa."

John took a sharp breath, Stiles hadn't called him Pa in a long time. A long long time. He nodded, "Okay son okay."

"Good."

"You want to see the others?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison entered the room next, "Hey man," he greeted, "you need to hurry up and get better."<p>

"Yeah," Stiles groaned, "working on."

"No more sex," Scott joked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "if the next words out of your mouth are, or you'll get pregnant and die, I will seriously question your masculinity."

"Don't have to say it, you just did, you're the one quoting mean girls darling."

"Get out of here," Stiles grumbled waving at the door, "send Lydia and Jackson in, they love me."

"Seriously though" Scott breathed, "feel better man."

"I will, I'll be out before you know it."

"Good."

Allison walked towards the male, "Hey," she said gently as she leaned down to place a kiss on Stiles' forehead, "Your son is out there telling everyone that he named he named the baby."

Stiles grinned, "Yeah, he told me."

"Definitely the little leader."

"Just like his dad."

Kylie cooed in Allison arms as she reached for the brunette in the bed, "Hey Kylie," Stiles whispered softly, "You'll have a playmate soon."

Allison nodded, "Oh yeah, they'll cause trouble I'm sure."

"They will, she's Scott's daughter isn't she?"

"HEY!" Scott cried.

"See you later Stiles." Allison laughed as she pulled Scott out of the room

"Mhmm."

* * *

><p>Jackson rolled his eyes as he approached the bed, "You got Derek riled up again, seriously Stilinski, do you get off on- - oh dear god, never mind, don't, don't answer that."<p>

"Love you too."

"You gave us quiet a scare," Lydia said as she took her spot on the other side of the bed, Casey in her arms.

"Uncle Stiles," the little boy grinned as he reached over and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Stiles mumbled, "how's Casey Man doing?"

"Bored," the little boy sighed, "the hospital is boring."

"Casey," Jackson growled.

"It is," Casey frowned, "Uncle Stiles, the blocks, they, they suck."

"I bet, nothing cool to build?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Well, you'll be able to go home soon okay."

"You're coming to right?" Casey asked. " Cause Uncle Derek is sad," he added in a whimper.

"I know he is," Stiles answered, "soon, I'll be home soon, not today, maybe tomorrow."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>"So apparently your son named your second son after me," Danny said as he walked towards the bed.<p>

"So I've been told."

"You don't have to name him that," Danny said as he reached over grasping Stiles' hand

Stiles smiled, "Well, Emerson's made up his mind, sides I like it, it, it works, yah know."

"Yeah, it does have a nice ring to it."

"See, then there we go."

"You're probably tired of hearing this, but Stiles, you need to get better and get of here, because it's just, it's not right, it's not fair and it's just plain weird."

"I know," Stiles breathed, "I know, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, just, get your ass better."

Stiles nodded, "Yes mother," he said sarcastically, "and last I checked, I married Derek, not you."

"Later Stiles," Danny laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Derek entered Stiles' room the next night tired and looking like hell. "Hey," Stiles frowned, "Der bear what's wrong."<p>

"Tired and I couldn't sleep last night," the Alpha wolf whined as he approached the bed, "I miss you Sty, I want you home, I want you and Jacob to come home."

"Working on that," Stiles whispered, "We'll be fine Derek."

"It hurts," the Alpha whispered as he grasped his chest, "I just, I can't-"

"You won't," Stiles said, voice firm, "Der, trust me okay, just trust me."

"I know, I trust you, I will always trust you."

Stiles nodded, "Good, now, I want to hear some good news."

"Emerson helped me finish painting Jacob's room," Derek told him.

"Yeah?"

"Of course most of the paint ended up on him."

The brunette laughed, "Oh yes, of course."

"I wondered why and then I remembered, oh he's Stiles' son, duh."

"Hey," Stiles cried out.

"Then I was sad because I realized that-"

"-baby, don't," Stiles interrupted, "you're the Alpha Wolf, you need to be strong okay."

"I know," Derek sighed, "it's just, with you here, my wolf is restless and I'm restless."

"How's Jacob doing?" Stiles asked.

"Great," Derek breathed, "the doctor says that he's responding to the medicine."

"Good."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, he smiled at me today."

"Did he?"

"Yeah."

"What does he look like?"

The Alpha wolf grinned, "Me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, just like his dad," Derek grinned.

Stiles smiled, "Naww look at my Der bear."

"Oh shut up," Derek said rolling his eyes.

Hours passed as the two conversed. Derek mentioned how he had gotten several phone calls from his students wishing him well. Stiles talked about the yucky hospital food and how they were trying to poison him with something that they said was pudding. It was late when Melissa kicked Derek out of the room.

"I want to stay," Derek sighed as he leaned down giving Stiles a goodbye kiss.

"I want you to stay too, but it's not fair to Emerson."

Derek nodded, "I know."

"Tomorrow," Stiles mumbled as he placed a kiss on Derek's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Sty."

"Bye Der."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stiles woke up the next day and jumped when he noticed Derek and Emerson in the room. He's heart thudded loudly in his chest. Derek was holding something in his arms, "Der," he called out softly.

Derek looked up at him, "Hey," he whispered, "you're up."

"Is that, is that Jacob?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah," he grinned, "he's better, can you believe that."

Stiles shifted in the bed, "I want, I want to see him," he demanded.

Derek grinned, "Want to see Papa," he whispered to the bundle in his arms.

"Yes," Stiles answered as he outstretched his arms, "I want to hold him."

Derek walked over to Stiles and carefully transferred the baby over. Stiles relaxed as he looked down at his son, "Hey baby boy," he cooed.

Jacob jerked a bit, head turning to the sound. His eyes slowly opened, "Wow, will you look at that," Stiles breathed, "you were right, looks just like you."

"Me, me!" Emerson cried out softly as he padded over to the pair.

The Alpha wolf laughed, "You," he said as he brought his son into his arms, "You're a spitting image of your Papa."

"Yep," Emerson said, "I very handsome."

Stiles laughed, "You are you are."

"And we still love you," Derek mumbled as he hugged the preschooler tight.

"I know, I know," the little boy said, "I just want to be with Papa is all."

Derek rolled his eyes at his son, "Oh yes of course, Papa's little man."

He gave his son a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling a chair up next to the bed. Emerson grinned over at the Alpha Wolf before climbing on top of the bed sitting next to Stiles. "Hi brother," he said softly reaching over and grasping the baby's hand.

Stiles let out a content sigh as snuggled himself down into the hospital, still keeping a gentle tight hold on Jacob. "Doing okay Der?" he asked as he looked over at his mate.

Derek nodded, "Yeah," he answered as he reached over and rested a hand on Stiles' thigh. Derek glanced at the monitor that Stiles' was hooked up too then down at his son. The Alpha wolf watched with a content smile, pride swelling in chest as he watched Emerson talk to the baby. Stiles was interacting as well, the brunette smiling and doing his best to keep up with Emerson's energy as he talked animatedly. The brunette did wince every once in a while, but other than that, he was doing fine.

The dark haired man sighed as he finally felt himself relax. He felt his wolf growl in happiness. It was no longer pacing and buzzing with nervous energy. Derek allowed himself to slouch in the chair, his eyes drifted shut. The last thought that ran through his head before he slipped into sleep was. I got my family back.

Stiles looked over at his mate and smiled at the site. And it was if he knew what Derek was thinking because he placed a hand on top his mates and whispered to the Alpha, "We never went anywhere Derek, we've been here, we're always be here."

Emerson laughter filtered the air causing Derek to jerk a bit, "Shh," Stiles hushed, "dad's sleeping."

The preschooler looked over at the Alpha Wolf, "Oh good," he said, "daddy needs lots of rest."

"Been running him wild Em?" Stiles asked.

"Oh yes," he answered with a grin.

Stiles looked down at the baby in his arms, "Are you going to be just like your brother?" he cooed at the baby, "always up to no good?"

Jacob' wiggled a bit. Emerson grinned as he reached over and ran his hand down the baby's cheek. He leaned down and whispered down to his brother, "I show you all the ropes."

"All the ropes huh?" Stiles said, "do I want to know who taught you that how to say that?"

"Grandpa did," Emerson answered.

Stiles shook his head he leaned down to place a kiss on Emerson' head, "Oh Em, you are definitely my son."

Jacob made a noise. Stiles turned his attention to him, "You, well, I'm sure you'll do great things."

Emerson nodded, "He will."

"Oh yeah?"

The little boy nodded, "Yeah, cause he's got you as a Papa and Derek as a daddy, he awesome, like me!"

"Definitely my son," Stiles laughed.

Derek grinned from the chair as he cracked an eye open, "I told you didn't I," he mumbled, "more like you."

"Shut up and go back to sleep Sour Wolf," Stiles joked.

"Love you to babe," Derek grinned.

**Yes? No? Thoughts? Leave a review please?**

**I might have to open the floor again, if you guys got ideas, feel free to leave them.**

**I'm just so brain dead and I've got like nothing.**

**Writers block is a pain. **


End file.
